We play to win
by kickass-chic
Summary: How are Donna and Harvey really dealing with the events in *season 5*. Can they cope with not working alongside one another or is there more to it? They're fooling no one but each other.
1. Chapter 1

All Characters Belong to suits. Just my play on it.

My first fanfic! would love your thoughts good or bad.

enjoy.

We Play to Win

Chapter 1

Donna walked into her apartment throwing her keys across her dining room table. She looks over to the kitchen realizing she cant remember the last time she ate. Heading over to the fridge she contemplates how much effort cooking will be and quite frankly today all she needs is a large tub of ice cream. Pulling out her favorite 'I'm depressed and have shit to mope over' chocolate and banana ice cream that she highly recommends, popping the lid she curls herself up on the couch. Feet digging into the soft cushion.

Panic attacks. She knew he wasn't himself but panic attacks. How did she not know? Of course Louis has been occupying her time and she doesn't have that many run ins with Harvey these days, but she's Donna. She should have known.

Bringing another too large spoon full of ice cream to her mouth , she delicately licks away almost falling bits of chocolate. He said the attacks were because of his mother not her. Yes, its not because of her. They started the same time you left Donna don't be stupid. Coincidence maybe? Yes. He's made it all too clear he just pities her and doesn't see her in "that" way. He only cares that she's not there for his every need anymore. Its only about Harvey, and will always be about Harvey.

That's what's different with Mitch. she don't have to tell herself to watch what she says when she's with him. He tells her how he feels straight up, no peeling every layer of Harvey's onion heart just for him to admit he cares. He's sweet, he's honest, loves baseball …..he's always asking what she thinking and he's sweet. Yes. Very sweet. Donna lets out a heavy sigh she realizes she's been holding in for a while. You have Mitch stop thinking of Harvey Donna. The boys have sorted out their beef so there's no more reason to need to think about him.

Donna looks down. Half the ice cream tub is finished. Staring down into the half empty tub Donna thinks just how pathetic she is at this moment. Hearing Harvey pour his heart out just touched a nerve. She just needs sleep and tomorrow she will be just as Donna as ever.

* * *

Harvey practically rolled out his bed. Two hours. That's all he'd gotten in. Today's going to be a long day, he thought as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Noticing his droopy eyes and wrinkles around his forehead, he turned the tap on , cupped his hands and threw water on his face. He wont admit it, but he's let himself go these past two months. Saying out loud those things to anyone let alone Louis was hard for him to do. To get it thrown right back in his face was another thing.

Yesterday the Partners had all voted against the 3 month suspension and to his surprise Louis included. The relief he felt was indescribable, he doesn't think he would even have the energy to fight his suspension. Walking over to his closet he chooses his favorite Armani suit. Hoping that his exterior looks way better than what he feels right now. That's Harvey's game. Fooling everyone into thinking he's as confident as ever. Since he started therapy, he's now able to at least see his game. Before, it came all too natural to him to push his feelings so deep he didn't even notice why he did the things he did. One being hiding behind his expensive suits and cologne.

knowing Ray will arrive soon Harvey quickly puts on his watch and gives himself a glance in the full length mirror.

"You are Harvey damn Specter. Best closer in New York." he whispers to himself before he confidently walks out the door.

* * *

Donna looks up from her desk. Her Harvey radar is beeping. He's walking from the elevator's towards his office. The first thing she notices is his Armani suit. Shit , Donna thinks. He only wears that suit when he's had a bad morning.

What if he had another panic attack this morning! No one would be there to help him. He probably didn't have any skanks over , she can tell by his demeanor he hasn't been with anyone but Esther that one time. No Donna, that's not your problem anymore. I'm sure he has it handled . Yea right.

" look Donna I know you're still mad at me but I know what a mistake I made and I promise you I've woken up. I'm not going to go after Harvey anymore." Is someone talking to her?

A bang on her desk shakes her from her thoughts . Louis is looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"hmmm?" Donna looks a bit shocked Louis is standing right over her.

Louis sighs. He knew Donna was a ball of fire but he cant lose her , he will do whatever for her forgiveness.

"fine , I will go personally apologize to Harvey… again." with that Louis heads in the direction of Harvey's office.

Donna slaps her palm against her head she didn't even hear Louis never mind see him coming. Get back in the Race Donna.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey walks past Louis's office. At the corner of his eye he sees Donna's head pop up. He smirks a little, she always knows the exact moment he arrives . Tilting his head to the side in thought he realizes she does ALWAYS know where he is. Its like she implanted a tracking chip in him. Maybe she put it in the coffee she made him that one day? It had far too much vanilla and sugar. He thought she just had an off day so he drank it anyway not wanting to piss her off more. Maybe that was her plan, she knew he would just drink it , making it the perfect way to track him without him ever knowing. Harvey shakes his head. You're losing it, he thought with a chuckle.

Sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop, his fingers moving so fast he could pass as a hacker trying to get into the FBI server. He lifts his head at the knock at his door. Louis is standing at the door looking extremely uncomfortable. Harvey turns his head to the windows next to him. 10 minutes ,10 minutes in the office and hes already being bothered by Louis. He scrunches up his face like hes trying to hold in all the annoyance he feels at this moment and turns back to the door. With a slight lift of his hand he motions for Louis to enter.

Louis seems relieved Harvey didn't dismiss him once he saw his face outside his door.

"Harvey I .." Louis starts before Harvey interrupts.

"Louis I have no time for whatever you have to say right now. All your bullshit from the past couple days has put me behind on work" Harvey states from behind his laptop.

"I want to apologize Harvey" Louis quickly gets out before Harvey can cut him off again.

"You already did yesterday" Harvey goes back to typing seeing as this conversation is useless to him at the moment.

Louis visibly frustrated paces from one side of Harvey's office to the other.

" its just.." Louis sits on Harvey's couch. Harvey looks up and rolls his eyes. Here comes another emotional out pour Harvey thinks to himself as he looks back to his laptop.

"Its Donna" Louis concludes staring at the carpet. Harvey feels his heart drop. Just the mention of her name stops his fingers from typing. He starts mentally running through the possibilities of what could be wrong. Is she still pissed at him for punching Louis , is Louis here to tell him Donna is leaving the firm because shes tired of their constant fights. His blood runs cold at just the thought of her leaving the firm . What would he do if he doesn't see her everyday. Its his guilty pleasure seeing her gracefully walk around like she owns the place. Her smile when Rachel and her gossip during their coffee breaks. Its hard enough not having her at his desk but going for good? he would surely have a heart attack.

Louis takes Harvey's silence as an opportunity to continue. " I don't, no , I cant lose Donna. I will apologize to you a million times If it resolves the issues between her and I . Harvey i'm sorry. It took a lot for you to say those things to me and I feel closer to you now more than ever".

Louis stands up looking straight at Harvey " and I will be here for you, always. You now know whenever you need to talk I will have non judgmental ears and it will all fall in our brotherly confidence." Louis pauses as if he has more to say,he looks towards the door seemingly pleased with his apology/ declaration of brotherhood, and gives a quick nod towards Harvey.

Not really knowing how to respond Harvey gives Louis an awkward "OK" as a response.

Taking it as his cue, Louis strides out of Harvey's office. Not without looking back at Harvey through the glass giving him a bold thumbs up.

Shaking his head Harvey sighs. Great now he has two therapists and both completely annoying.

* * *

Two hours go by and Harvey cant get Donna out of his head. Why is she being so pushy with Louis to apologize. Does she not realize shes making it extremely frustrating for him. She knows how he feels about Louis bothering him . Does she know something he doesn't? maybe Louis did more than just try get him suspended and shes not giving Louis any peace of mind till Louis fixes it.

What could Louis have possibly done? Tell his best friend Jerry , the new cat he got, about my panic attacks.

Print thousands of posters with my face on with the title i'm in therapy? Harvey chuckles at the thought. Maybe he even dicta-phoned their entire conversation.

Harvey's smile slowly disappears as he begins to thoughtfully frown. Louis had been talking into that thing when Harvey went to apologize. If he recorded everything he said that means. Harvey feels all the blood leave his face. Donna's voice from last week replaying in his head "and I had to transcribe word for word off his Dictaphone"

Its one thing Louis knowing hes in therapy for his panic attacks since Donna left but now.

She knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming i love to hear your thoughts :)

"Donna!" Donna raised her head with a cringe. Louis screaming her name only meant one of two things. He had run out of some sort of stationary or…. he got the piss taken out of him by someone 'beneath him' at the firm. She remembers how Harvey used to scream her name. It was like the tone in his voice when saying her name told her exactly what he needed. The high pitched 'Donna' when he whined for her to do something or when she made him too embarrassed for him to say anything other than her name. She personally loved that one. At that moment the shy goofy Harvey came out. Then there's the deep baritone 'Donna' when he warns her not to go any further. Or his inquisitive quick 'Donna' when he wants her opinion on something.

 ***flashback***

" **Back from 'lunch' so soon?" Donna inquired emphasizing the lunch part as Harvey walked through his office doors.**

" **Let's not pretend I went to lunch cause I know that you know I didn't" Harvey responds knowing fully well Donna knows exactly where he was. Harvey had been seeing Olivia here and there. Mostly just to relieve some stress. This week had been difficult so when she called for a 'lunch break' he was practically running to the elevators.**

" **Well did you at least eat?" Donna asks while leaning against his door with a full blown smirk on her face.**

" **Donna" he looks at her warning her to not test these waters.**

" **Oh no! Were you that desperate? You went straight for main course?" Donna kept prying. At this moment Harvey just wanted to be one with his chair. On any other day he would have some witty comeback but in truth he really was desperate today and he did not have the energy to go toe to toe with Donna on her good days.**

" **I clocked the time you left, thought you would be at least another hour. Something happen to your stamina? Working out the travel distances that leaves you with 12 minutes. 12 minutes Harvey? I mean come on. Literally. Couldn't you hold out any longer? Did she even get started before you ble…"**

" **Donna!" there it was the good old Harvey Specter whine. Harvey has both elbows on the table with his hands cupping his face he looked up at her like a sweet teenage boy who had just been caught with porn mags and is praying for his dad not to say anything.**

" **She didn't come" Harvey said defeated. Just as his words left his mouth he gave her a warning look.**

" **She got hung up at work and cancelled just as I got to her place" he continued, hoping Donna would leave him with an inch of his manhood left.**

" **ooooh I see" she states as she starts to walk backwards very slowly closer to the door.**

" **I will leave you then to attend to your..needs…don't worry I will move Mr Hudson to 3 oclock just in case you need more time to 'relax' as you say" with a wink Donna reaches for the door handle and closes it and she goes to sit at her desk. Harvey shakes his head. He can't help but think this is how he will forever live, with Donna right by his side giving him the most shit for everything.**

 **On the other side of the glass Donna sips her beautifully made cup of coffee. She looks over at the smiling Harvey Specter. She doesn't think she can ever go a day without playing with him.**

"Donna!"

Snapping back to reality Donna quickly responds to her increasing pain in the ass boss today. "I'm coming Louis". She enters his office finding Louis under his desk on all fours looking for something. Donna immediately crosses her fingers hoping he is not looking for what she thinks he is. Oh Lord please don't let it be his….. Before she can finish her thought Louis shouts. "My favorite paper clip! I can't find it!"

As Donna gets on her knees not sure if she's going to pray or to help find this stupid paper clip he somehow loses once a week she can't help but smile at how ridiculous this situation is. Despite all the issues from the past couple months, and more importantly the past few days, working for Louis may be extremely weird at times but moments like this keep her busy from having to go do what she's been dying to do all day.

Going to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope your enjoying this! loved writing this chapter! want to hear your thoughts. :)

"Gretchen" Harvey called out to his secretary as he shuffled a few papers around. At no response he tried again.

"Gretchen, I need a coffee!" maybe if he shouted it she would stop ignoring him, he thought. Annoyed at her silent behaviour he stepped out of his office noticing not only had Gretchen left, but so had everyone else. Checking his watch, he is shocked to see it is past 9! Had Gretchen already said goodbye? When did the sun go down? Rubbing his face with his hand he contemplates whether to go home or stay and work through the night. He still had so much work to get through. Mrs Bolden's case was no piece of cake, everything he brought to her she turned down. Normally he would have Mike do the research but now being junior partner he had his own cases to worry about leaving Harvey to do the nitty gritty.

Harvey groaned when he noticed Louis's office light also on. No ways is he chancing that encounter anytime soon.

I guess I will have to get that measly instant coffee from the kitchen, he thought as he turned walking the other way.

Rounding the corner he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Was someone talking? Who would be here so late? Louis doesn't consume anything at this time, he thought as he got nearer.

"I swear, one day you will be gone. Not just missing, but dead!"

"Dead and missing!"

Harvey paused his movements. He knew that voice. Oh, all too well. Who was she threatening today? Maybe a poor intern that touched her copy machine inappropriately again. That always riled her up.

Harvey took a peek inside. What was pictured in front of him was far, far beyond what he had expected. Sat at the table was Donna slouched in the chair with her legs resting on top of the table, each knee covered with an ice pack. Her hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head with a few strands falling down her face. She always looked so beautiful when she didn't even try he thought as he continued to observe her. She was staring at something so closely while she spoke of homicide. With a death glare pointed directly at an object in her hand raised above her head she didn't even notice Harvey standing there.

Harvey took another step closer to try see what had got her in such a mood.

Was that a…. paper clip? Harvey frowned in confusion.

Now what does he do? Harvey thought. He needed a coffee badly but at the expense of being grilled by Donna.

The coffee can wait.

Harvey slapped both his hands against his cheeks to get himself to stay awake. He had two more pages to type out and then he would be done. Just two more…. what's that smell? Harvey looked towards the door and stood, sniffing at every step he took. It smelt like Gorge's coffee from down the block. He loved that coffee. He opened his door wider taking a long whiff. I think its Gorges coffee? Maybe I'm imagining the smell? I'm losing my mind. It's like a mirage when stranded in a desert only his mirage is coffee and his desert is a New York City Building.

Harvey sits back down, shakes his head and gets back to work. He thinks he sees movement at the corner of his eye but when he looks up nothing is there.

Get your shit together Harvey. He scolds himself.

10 seconds later Harvey smells it again!

Looking up at his ceiling he claps his hands together as if he's pleading to God to give him 20 more minutes to finish.

Unbeknown to him in the next door office stood Donna with a wide grin plastered on her face and two cups of Gorges coffee in her hands.

"The bait is in, now time to catch some rare ol' Specter" she giggled to herself.

Donna knew that by the third time she had practically shoved the coffee in her hand through Harvey's doorway retracting it before he could see , Harvey would be so desperate for it he would marry a goat in exchange for the coffee.

Upon hearing his audible groan a couple seconds later Donna smiled and whispered "caught" to herself before stepping into Harvey's office.

Looking up Harvey saw a smirking Donna standing there with two coffees in her hands.

Sighing Harvey closes his eyes to try compose himself. He should have known.

"That was torture Donna" he said holding out his hand awaiting the cup.

Donna looked down at his hand and raised her eyebrow.

"I want something in return" Donna stated as Harvey's eyes pleaded with her for the coffee.

Knowing exactly where this was going, Harvey pulled the charger out his laptop, closed the top and held it out to Donna. "The finest Dell on the market, just for you".

Donna wonders if he would really take that risk. He did just spend 1 hour typing a page, he would definitely not want to redo all that. Knowing what Donna was thinking he hoped she just took it. He already saved his work onto his external hard drive before she stepped in.

"As pleasing as that looks, I want something a little more valuable" Donna responds rolling the last word off her tongue. She moves over to sit at one of his couches.

Harvey put the laptop back on his desk making his way over to sit across from her. Holding out his hand Donna eyed him and tilted her head. He knew she had all control over this situation and he knew she knew too. Groaning he got up and moved to sit next to her.

Donna handed him his coffee, now at the perfect drinking temperature, damn she was good she thought to herself has Harvey took monstrous sips of his coffee.

"Shall we get to it then?" Donna asks looking over at a defeated Harvey.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shall we get to it then?" Donna asks looking over at a defeated Harvey.

She always loved playing games, especially with Harvey. She felt his presence in the kitchen earlier, and by his reaction to run away obviously to avoid a conversation they both needed to have, she decided to take the game of who crumbles first up a notch. And at this moment she is definitely winning.

"If I have to answer 20 questions then so do you." Two can play at this game he proudly thought. Maybe by asking her something they could drift so far off topic she forgets why she even came here. Speaking of, why is she even still in the office? And what up with her…

"Harvey that's not part of the deal…"Distracted from his thoughts, Harvey raises his eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders.

"Sue me" he responds with a slight bitterness that Donna is sure to pick up on. So he isn't totally over the Louis thing. Can you blame him? He admitted something he doesn't even want to think about and Louis recorded it and it ended up on Donna's ears. If this was Sparta Louis would be first to be front kicked.

With a heavy sigh Donna lets out an annoyed "ok". Good work Harvey, your back in the game! He mentally high fived himself as he went back to his previous questions.

"Why are your knees red?" motioning to her legs remembering that she had ice packs on them earlier. Looking down at her legs he fights the urge to rest his hand on her smooth thigh which for one is way too close in proximity to his left hand.

Donna doesn't need to glance down as the burning sensation is enough for her to know that they are still red. She always loved her legs. If she could rate any part of her body a ten it would be , well everything, she's Donna obviously she's a ten, but her legs would be an eleven. She makes a mental note to wear a longer dress tomorrow.

"Carpet burn" she replied bluntly as to move on from this conversation. Harvey, unsatisfied with his response pried for more. Truth be told those legs drove him mad on many occasions. He remembers one instance where she leaned against his desk reading over a document, her legs begging for attention through the large slit in her dress along her left leg. He couldn't help but glance up and down those perfect legs. Did she do it on purpose? he's pretty sure as he was very easy to give her the rest of the day off after that.

"What were you even doing to get carpet burn?" Harvey asks a little confused as to how in the world she had accomplished this.

With a scoff Donna thinks back to the 2 hours she spent on Louis's carpet searching for that soon to be dead paperclip. "I was under Louis's desk , had to get on my knees to…" before Donna could finish Harvey lifted his hand for her to stop. He felt the pang of jealousy hit him.

"That's funny, 12 years you never got on your knees for me under my desk, only took you a couple months to go head first for Louis"

Harvey stood up in anger and walked to the other side of his office, staring out at the New York lights. He knows she would never do anything like that but the mention of her on her knees under that desk sparked an image which made his blood boil. Any man in that picture would make him see red but the thought of it being Louis just brought all new kinds of anger. Dr Agard would probably find some relevance to his mother at this moment. The person he cares about most being with another man. He hates that he reacted like this. Normally he could push these feelings to the back of his mind and pretend like nothing bothered him but now he can feel the hurt push at the back of his eyes like tears are fighting to be released. What happened next he knew he completely deserved.

Donna chased after him with such fury she felt like her heart was about to explode.

"How dare you!" she screamed as she slapped him across his right cheek. Her hand pulsing like there was fire flowing through her veins as she stared at him baffled by his comment. She expected him to turn and scream right back at her like they had always done. Except this time he didn't. He turned back to the skyline, his head dropped low. Donna was sure she could see the lights reflect off of his watery eyes. Was Harvey going to cry? She had only seen him cry once which was when his father passed.

Harvey regretted saying that the second it came out of his mouth. He has been so wound up lately anything pissed him off but he knows fighting her now would be pointless. The stinging of his cheek allowed him to focus on the physical pain rather than his emotional at this moment.

"It's your turn" he croaked out still facing the city.

"What?" Donna's face turned from angry to completely lost in a matter of seconds.

"It's your turn to ask me something" Harvey this time turned to face her. He looked right into her eyes as he said it. She could see his hurt; his sorrow and his feelings of guilt flood her vision.

He knows what's coming next, despite his previous plan this isn't the moment for games anymore. He crossed the line tonight. They may have recently got back on friendly terms but he knows one more push from him and she will be walking out of his life for good.

Donna crossed her arms. Right now may be the only chance she gets for him to open up to her. She puts her anger aside for now.

"Why didn't you tell me about your panic attacks?" The dreaded subject has arrived, no matter how long he tried to avoid this conversation Donna would have found a way to get it in. Harvey turned his head away from her as if the subject made him less of a man; he was scared if she saw his face she would see just how pathetic and weak he is.

"You left, I'm not your problem anymore"

What was he supposed to do? Call her and say Hey Donna , I know you just admitted you love me just before you left me, just ignore all that and come help me out ,I'm having panic attacks.

Donna grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. What is going on inside that head of his? Her hands cup his face as she admires how perfect his jawline is, the feeling of his teeth clenching under her fingers at her contact, her eyes scan up to the bags under his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead from frowning. But what she admires most of all is how strong he is, that he leaps to help others before himself, he puts his emotions aside for other people to talk while he listens.

"Have you not realized yet that you Harvey will always be my problem" Donna searches his eyes trying to see if he understands.

Harvey tries to move his face away. He cant stand how bare he feels under her gaze.

" and by problem I mean a problem for me to stop caring, you cant escape me Harvey , as I cant you."

A Long pause fills the air as both Donna and Harvey contemplate whats about to happen next.

Donna feels that if at this moment he cant open up , he will never, and that scares her to her core that maybe she will never find out how he really feels about her. If he does love her, not just saying it out of pity to make her feel better, now is the time for him to say it because she cant wait forever, 12 years has been long enough. Nervously waiting for him to say something she realizes that this could be the very moment that she decides to move on from Harvey Specter.

Harvey can see in her eyes the sincerity in her words. She will always care for him, always protect him, at this moment he feels maybe he can tell her what hes been realizing since therapy , what he could never admit to himself never mind her. He needs to tell her just how much he misses her, admires her, that since she left he feels there's a hole inside of him that just keeps increasing in size, how he cant seem to sleep because every time he closes his eyes he pictures her lying next to him. Her body curled into his as he runs his hands through her hair.

He feels like hes going to pass out , is he really about to do this?

"Donna, I" Harvey's needed sentence is interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

At his very own door stood the reason he cant and will never tell her now.

"Mitch!"

* * *

 **don't kill me! (waving white flag)**

 **What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mitch!" Donna removed her hands from Harvey's face slowly. She couldn't believe it, she was so close to the truth.

She completely forgot that she had texted Mitch before she went to the kitchen earlier saying that she would be home in 15 minutes.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt" Mitch said visibly uncomfortable under the intense glare he was receiving from the man he assumed to be Donna's old boss that he remembers her speaking about.

Harvey gave him a quick once over. He's tall, probably 4 or 5 inches taller than him and has dark brown hair. He has a decent muscular build, probably an ex soccer player Harvey thought. He wore dark blue jeans with a 3/4 length grey shirt. Who the hell wears 3/4 anything? Harvey thought, adding to the list of things he already didn't like about him.

"It's been over an hour, I got worried about you" Mitch turned to Donna who was walking over to him. He gently wrapped his arm around Donna's waist and kissed her on the forehead. Harvey turned away at this which didn't go unnoticed by Mitch.

Donna rested her hand on Mitch's chest drawing light circles. She can only imagine what Mitch must be thinking he walked in on, in matter of fact she would love to know what he walked in on herself.

"Mitch can you give me a minute? I will meet you outside." Donna smiled as if nothing was wrong, like her and Harvey were having just a general conversation.

Harvey now sat at his desk, packing away his laptop and files, hearing what sounded like a "sure" being muttered by Mitch followed by an audible kiss on her cheek. Harvey clenched his jaw. Mitch was obviously sending Harvey a message which he received loud and clear.

Harvey never looking up assumed by the silence in the room that Mitch had left.

"Harvey." Donna's voice breaking, hoping their conversation wasn't over.

"It's late Donna, we both need rest." Harvey grabbed his phone off his desk and stuffed it in his pants pocket.

" and your boyfriend is waiting" Donna knew Mitch walking in on them pushed Harvey back under that rock of emotional abstinence he loves so much, but calling him out on his jealousy right now might just drive him further away.

Unsure of exactly how to approach him, Donna walks slowly towards him. She doesn't want to scare him; he's already been thrown off guard a couple of times tonight.

"What were you going to say?" she asked him noticing how he pretends to be busy, rearranging the placement of items on his desk.

She won't let this go until he tells her. He can act like this conversation didn't happen as much as he wants but she needs clarification that the moment she steps out of his office she has all her facts.

"Finish your sentence Harvey" He could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Just go Donna" he closed his hands around the edge of his desk as he leaned over it so he can't see her reaction.

"Finish. Your. Sentence….. Donna I…?" Pausing between her words, she commanded him to respond by filling in the blank. She stared at the top of his head, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Donna I, think you should go"

The moment the words left his lips he heard the sharp intake of air from Donna. Closing his eyes it felt like time stood still, like this was the moment everything would change. He thought that was when she left to work for Louis but he realizes that was just the icing on the cake. Whatever game that they've been playing around each other for the past twelve years has finally ended. Except the end of game siren was Harvey's door slamming and no sound of crowds cheering.

Harvey looked up at the spot Donna had stood a minute earlier with a pained expression on his face. Sighing he walked over to the glass table, poured himself a drink and went back to his chair to sit. Pulling out his phone he scrolled to a picture of Donna and himself. Donna's face was at the left of the picture with a mischievous smile while in the background you can see Harvey standing in his office scratching the back of his head with a completely confused expression on his face. He smiled at the memory.

 ***flashback***

 **After a good 15 minutes of searching for his phone he stood staring to nowhere in particular, exhausted and confused beyond belief. Across the glass his secretary took a quick selfie of herself before grinning "he's just way too easy".**

 **He 'found' his phone later that day on top his desk which he knows he practically gave a strip search to earlier , focusing on his new home screen image he groaned.**

 **"Donna!" hearing a roar of laughter following.**

Spinning the chair he looked at the black sky, raising his glass, a toast to moving on.

* * *

Donna lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, a lone tear cascading down her cheek. Looking over at Mitch she shuffles closer to him lifting his arm and placing it around her. For the first time she allows Mitch to hold her while she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning sexy"

Rachel looked up to see her fiance standing at the entry to her office with an adventurous look on his face.

"I don't think calling your associate that is very professional, sir" she smirks back.

Mike slants his head to the side like he is considering something while Rachel gets up from her desk.

"Sir? I quite like that!" Rachel, already standing in front of him slaps him playfully on the arm.

"I got another case" raising both his hands in the air he continues.

"Which I've already checked out, I will be fully operational! No hiding this time. I promise" he gives her a childish smile.

"I will have to check with Harvey first, with Donna gone and now you, I'm sure he needs some help." She closes the distance as she wraps both her arms around his waist. She leans up to peck him.

"Report back to me in 5 minutes" he orders. Still inches apart she raises her eyebrow at him.

With a deep voice she responds "yes sir!" and storms past him.

" Naaaah!" Mike bellows across the corridor with a disappointed expression.

Mike slowly walks to his office; stopping at the front of his table he reads the engraving Harvey had got him. He really did work hard. His whole life he had cut corners, relying on his brain to get him out of situations that he never took responsibility for. Despite what anyone else thinks he's proud of what's he's accomplished.

Mike turned around at the sound of Rachel opening his door.

"That was fast" he says leaning against his desk.

"It would have been faster if I had just called Gretchen" she responded with a hint of worry on her face.

"What do you mean?" mike pushes off the desk as Rachel continues.

"Harvey didn't come in to work today."

* * *

 **I hope you haven't lost faith in them!**

 **thank you for the reviews :D keeps me motivated haha**


	7. Chapter 7

"Harvey didn't come in to work today" She responded in a hushed tone. Turning around to grasp the metal handle of the door. She looks through the glass at people passing by before closing the door.

"Gretchen said he sent her a text early this morning saying he's taken the day off and she must reschedule his appointments." She spoke as Mike pulled out his cell phone. Rachel inched closer so her ear was on the other side of the phone. With each passing ring her heart grew with worry. He hardly ever took a day off; even rarer was him ignoring Mike's calls.

Mike ended the call just as the 'You've reached Harvey's...' voicemail started. Mike went around his desk and sat down in a humph. The wheels turning in his head like he's trying to read into every single word Harvey has said to him as of late for any clues.

"It doesn't makes sense" Mike started, unsure if Mike was talking to her or just thinking out loud Rachel sat across from him awaiting her soon to be husbands plan of action.

"He's just come up from being under fire from Louis and the partners, there's no way he backs away after just proving he's the champion of this place." He states now fiddling with a pen as he taps it against the table repetitively.

"And he seems to be getting much better with handling his emotions, he hasn't had an attack in over a week!" Rachel finished Mike's thought.

1 hour later Rachel has chewed the back of Mikes pen to the edge of no return as Mike hangs up the phone after trying to reach Harvey for the fourth time. He had just got back from Harvey's apartment with no success. He knocked on the door for 15 minutes and no response. Mike looks over at Rachel with a determined look on his face, he will find Harvey, he can't hide from everyone. He might be his boss but, Harvey is his best friend and he knows that this might not look like a massive deal to most of the firm but Mike knows this is definitely a big deal! Scrunching up his face with disgust, he snatches his pen back from her. Looking down at the disheveled pen in his hand he looks up at a shamefaced Rachel.

"You had to?" he knew when Rachel got nervous she became fidgety and picked up habits like eating pens! Like for this instance, only this time the victim was his favorite pen.

Throwing it in the bin he stands up announcing his plan. "We will casually ask Jessica if she has heard from Harvey"

"Then we'll take it from there" Rachel finished as they high fived each other before leaving his office.

* * *

"Mike, Rachel, what can I do for you two? If you're here to ask me to ordain your wedding, just know there's a long waiting list." Jessica sits at her desk reading a document as if she's uninterested in their presence.

"You wouldn't make an exception for your favorite couple at your firm?" Mike asks weakly, emphasizing 'your' to try butter her up.

"Firstly, No and secondly, you're not my favorite."

Rachel looks over to Mike who tips his head in the direction of Jessica, motioning for her to ask. Rolling her eyes at Mike she steps forward nervously. She doesn't know what about Jessica gets everyone so nervous, she's an amazing woman, one of the most genuine people she's ever met, but she is just so intimidating.

"We were wondering if you have heard from Harvey. We can't get hold of him" Rachel asked now playing with her fingers as she looked back at Mike.

Without looking up Jessica responded nonchalantly to their question "have you spoken to Gretchen?"

Have they spoken to Gretchen? They aren't idiots! Mike thought as he frustratedly moves closer,

"She said he took the day off" He replied upping his tone as if he wanted to raise panic in Jessica. How can she be so calm? She knows Harvey doesn't just choose to take days off especially after these recent events.

"Mhmm and you don't know where he is, Gretchen is too new and probably too busy to know to worry and you decided to come bother me when the person who knows him best of all and probably has the best idea of where he might be is sitting across the corridor." Jessica looks up at them as if to say 'get the fuck out of my office'.

"Donna…" Rachel whispers looking at Mike. They both turn to retreat as they hear Jessica mutter,

"I'm glad I didn't hire complete idiots" as she gets back to her document.

* * *

"Between the two of us she likes you more and tells you things, intimate things…..plus she can always read me like a book!" Mike whines from behind the wall him and Rachel are both hiding behind, both too chicken to bring up the Harvey subject to Donna. You never bring up Harvey to Donna unless she plans for it. Rachel peeks around the wall trying to locate Donna. Her eyes grow wide when she finds the redhead, leaning over Louis's desk placing papers and a glass of water.

"Shit!" Rachel turns to Mike on her left, her face implying this situation is bad. Real bad.

"What?" Mike tries to move past Rachel to look around the wall, but Rachel shoves him back quickly.

"We have a problem." Looking back to Donna then Mike, she closes her eyes as she continues.

"A big problem" visibly agitated Mike huffs as to insinuate for Rachel to actually tell him what she saw!

Rachel looks up at Mike with fear in her eyes, like this will be their last day on earth.

"She's wearing all black Mike" As the words left Rachel's lips his face went from shock to completely confused. Oh my ….Wait what? He was expecting something drastic like Donna was crying or passed out on the floor, what does her wearing black have to do with anything?

Rachel remembering that despite his genius brain he doesn't take note of these things.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and she now has to explain to him something he should have taken notice of these past years. "Mike how many times you have seen Donna wear all black?" she questioned.

Tilting his head to the roof his eyes searching the ceiling while he thought.

"Uhhhh….. A couple times? I don't know just get to it woman!" Mike didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"A couple times, and those couple times what had happened or should I say the common denominator each of those times?" Mike opened his hands, palms facing upwards as he donned a dumbfounded look on his face gesturing he had no idea.

"Harvey Mike, Harvey! Something always relating to Harvey every time she's worn black!"

Mike lifted his finger stopping her right there.

"But she was working for Harvey every time she wore black so obviously you can relate it to him."

Rachel sighed; she has given up explaining this. Men are so oblivious she thought as she looked back at Donna now sitting at her desk. She knows Donna, as much as Donna likes to think she shows people what she wants them to see, Rachel knows her play. She only wears black when she needs that extra boost of confidence, either a big day is coming up or she had a tiff with Harvey and wants him to think no one can touch her not even him.

"Break a leg "Mike whispers to her as he pushes her out into the open area, she turns quickly gasping at him. She mouths traitor to him as she casually walks over to Donna. Mike watching her every move from a safe distance away, eyeing every motion and facial gesture. He can't help but think this is what being a stalker feels like, being there for everything but not actually being there.

"Rachel" Donna smiles at her friend a little surprised but very happy by her visit. She looked to her computer screen, scanning the time.

It's not coffee break yet, something must be up, she thought.

"Donna" Rachel smiles back, quickly glancing around her to see if anyone was in ear shot. Donna following her eyes understanding what she's thinking. Ooooh somethings definitely up! Did someone kick her copier again? That bastard! Or did Suzie and Hector get into another break room fight over the strawberry yogurt? Which most of the time Donna hid just to see it play out.

Leaning closer Donna waits for Rachel to spill the gossip.

"So you know being new and all, Gretchen is still learning things about Harvey, his habits, where he goes on his days off etc." Rachel starts, noticing how Donna perks up at this. Rachel's heart is beating out her chest. Who is she kidding she can't fool Donna into saying anything!

"Right..." Donna responds waiting for Rachel to continue.

"Mike and I have a case and need some advice from Harvey, but he is, unavailable, at the moment and, you know Gretchen still new and all..."

"Can't help you?" Donna finishes.

With a nervously quick nod Rachel squeezes her lips together hoping Donna might actually tell her what she needs.

"Any chance you might know where we can find him?" Rachel asks. Donna looks her friend over. She's too precious she thought as she watches Rachel's innocent face fill with hope that she will spill where Harvey goes. To say Donna isn't worried would be the lie of the century. Normally she would say she has no idea where he is, and the second she can sneak out she would go find him and console him. Truth is, the only day he ever willingly takes off is his dad's birthday. She knows for a fact today isn't that day.

Running through everything that happened last night she feels her body swell with fear that maybe he had an attack and no one was there! He could be in the hospital or worse unconscious on his bedroom floor. All she wants to do is run out the door to find him, but this is her moving on, passing the responsibility to someone else. She can keep an eye on him indirectly through Mike and Rachel.

Rachel watches as Donna bends painfully slowly to the side of her desk, leaning over to reach for her bag. A loud thud comes from behind Rachel, turning around she sees Mike jump up off the floor straightening himself out. She laughs to herself realizing Mike probably wanted to see what Donna was reaching for and toppled over in the process.

Donna retrieves the item from her bag and looks up and smiles at an approaching Mike.

"Mike! Good of you to join us up close and personal." She eyed him like she knew where he had been the whole time.

"Harvey's apartment key" Donna says as Mike is about to object.

"He ignores the knocks" Donna adds as she hands the key over to Mike.

Just before Rachel is about to thank her, Donna has a look of plea before she continues.

"You might want to bring Dr Agard along". Her face echoing the events of last night.

Rachel turns to Mike a bit shocked that Donna knows about Dr Agard but also concerned as to why they would need her.

"Was it that bad?" Rachel asks Donna referring to the situation that must have ensued between her and Harvey

The lack of response from Donna was more than enough for Mike and Rachel to catch on that it was really that bad.

With a quick thank you Mike and Rachel scurried away unscathed.

"All black …" Mike stated.

"All black" Rachel nodded in agreement.

* * *

Harvey rolled over in his bed at the sound of what seemed like two people loudly talking at his front door.

Obviously Mike hadn't given up. His attempts earlier were quite feeble Harvey thought as he pulled his extra grey pillow closer to him. He just needed peace. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

He turned his phone off after the second ring from Mike hoping the young man got the point. By the sound of it. He didn't.

"Harvey!" Came Mike's voice echoing in his ears. Why did that sound so much louder?

"Harvey you in here?" that was too loud! Harvey thought.

With a loud groan coming from Harvey's bedroom, Mike assumed Harvey just became very aware that his hide out spot had been jeopardized.

Throwing on a hoodie, Harvey stepped out of his room, in the track pants he slept in and his form fitting signature Harvard hoodie. Making his way into the lounge he expected his annoying partner-associate to be sitting with a worried look on his face. Instead sat Dr Agard relaxed on his single seater like she was ready for his next therapy session.

"I sent Mike back to the office to call the search squad off" she said as she adjusted her position to face him fully. Harvey ignored her statement and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on top his kitchen table. Standing back he leaned against the counter and noted her attire. She had on a white blouse that hung loosely around her shoulders, with the end neatly placed into her high waisted purple skirt. She wore black heels that most women couldn't wear to work, but seeing as all she does is sit on a couch all day he guesses walking in them is never an issue.

"If I knew we had a session today I would have at least dressed up." He spoke trying to make a joke of the fact his Psychiatrist came to rescue him.

"If we had a session would you have left the house?" she returned knowing fully well he would have just scrapped their session and stayed home anyway.

Acknowledging her serious tone he padded bare foot along his cold white floors to sit at the opposite couch, figuring he might as well be comfortable as she rips his heart open.

"I'm surprised Mark gave you the key. I remember telling him to never hand it over to anyone, not even to the police. And no matter how beautiful the woman. I guess the last part he crumbled at." Harvey referring to the Maintenance man that carries the entire buildings keys for emergencies. And the odd leak.

"Actually, I got it from Donna." Dr Agard observed his reactions as she spoke of the woman he so obviously cannot come to terms with leaving him, no matter how much he pretended.

Harvey's heart dropped at the sound of her name. A wave of nausea flowing through his body ready to crash. Self-pity and anger prickling to be released off his tongue.

"Remind me to take it from you." He said, Donna having no reason to keep it anymore.

"Are you ready to open up about her Harvey?" Dr Agard tested the waters. He had slowly opened more and more about her,sharing with her their good times and some of their fights. But that was all superficial to what he really needed to talk about.

Contemplating her question Harvey couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was time. That this is what he actually needs. His previous self would give him a firm bitch slap at this thought.

"Will it help me get over her? For good" he responded. Leaning forward on the couch, both elbows resting on his knees.

"It will help you accept and move on with all these feelings, yes" she replied gently knowing how hard it must be for him to get to this point.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harvey looked up at Dr Agard with bulging bags holding up his bloodshot eyes. Evident that the great, tough, indestructible Harvey Specter had finally hit rock bottom.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me about the first time you met Donna" Dr Agard started, wanting a full background to understand just how far this relationship goes.

"How is telling you that going to help me? Shouldn't you be asking about why I stayed home and pretty much avoided everyone? What happened to looking 'deeper'?" Harvey questioned, using his index and middle fingers to air quote her previous sessions when she practically forced him to look into his soul to answer some of her pointless questions.

"I'm glad you take note of my methods Harvey, but some things I don't need to ask being it quite obvious." With a scoff he shakes his head like he isn't that easy to read.

Lifting her left leg over her right she continued "You stayed home, drowning in your own tears because you probably had a run in with Donna, one you were not prepared for. That's now left you at rock bottom, so if I may? I ask that so I can get a clear picture of Donna, a greater understanding into your interactions with each other" Dr Agard knows that for Harvey to relax she sometimes has to explain herself so he can see she has only good intentions.

"Sounds more like couples therapy now. Should I call her to come over?" Harvey rolls his eyes, making a joke of this, his ego a little bruised at her statement.

"Is that what you want? For Donna to sit here and hear how you feel?"

Harvey still sat on the edge of the couch elbows resting on his knees, and hands cupped together. He looked to the floor pondering her question.

That would be the most ridiculous thing. He could just imagine, Donna confidently sitting next to him, just staring at him waiting for him to open up. He would lock eyes with her and without ever opening their mouths they would have a conversation with each other, while Dr Agard sits there in silence. They would probably telepathically tell each other to ditch this chick and go to Gorges for coffee. As much as he hates talking about these things he knows Donna doesn't like talking about personal things to many people either, it took over a year for her to tell him her parents' names.

But Dr Agard would ask Harvey a question to what most definitely his answer would piss Donna off, and it would turn into a full on MMA fight. He knows the end result would be Donna body slamming him hard onto the floor, crowd cheering as she pulls him into an arm lock until Harvey taps out. She would stand over him with a victorious smirk on her face, the one she wears so often its etched on his brain.

Still, he can't help but wonder if she would even come if he asked? After last night's events she would probably kick him in the nuts and tell him to ask his nuts to join him once he retrieves them from his throat.

Deciding to completely ignore her question, not wanting to find out if Dr. Agard would go so far as to inviting Donna to their little pity parties, he decided the previous question would suffice.

"We met at a bar. I was celebrating a win, went to get a drink and there she was." Harvey spoke casually while his mind raced to that night.

"Continue" Dr Agard pushed knowing there was far more to it than that. She was somewhat curious about this woman. How she was able to deal with Harvey all these years but still have him wrapped around her finger.

Harvey replayed the memory like he was reliving it. Forgetting that Dr Agard was there as he recalled each moment. "She looked so smug sitting there waiting for me. Telling me how today was gonna be my lucky day!" Harvey chuckled. "Like she knew something I didn't. Truth was she did. She knew she would be the best damn thing that would ever happen to me. She intrigued the hell outta me too. I was so cocky back then. No one had really put me in my place, brought me back down to earth. I actually thought I could take Donna home, you know, show her the Specter special. Little did I know she would be bruising my ego, going toe to toe with me on everything and giving me the best amount of grief for 12 years. She made me who I am. I owe Donna everything."

"Have you told her that?" snapping back to reality Harvey a little surprised he drifted so easily, he shook his head in defeat.

"I've told her countless times that she is the reason I am where I am, that she pushed me to be a man. I told her that I need her!" Harvey starts raising his voice; it's evident to Dr Agard that Harvey feels he's justified himself enough to Donna.

"That she is the most amazing woman! That I can't be me without her!" Harvey is visibly annoyed. He realises now how many times he's actually told her how he feels. But she wants more? What more can he say! Leaning back into his couch crossing his arms over his chest he looks to Dr Agard, waiting for her to finally agree with him that he does express himself.

Dr Agard leaning forward as if Harveys retreat back pulled her with.

"Tell me Harvey, How did she react when you told her you love her?"

With a heavy sigh Harvey opened his mouth but quickly closing it as he never recalls telling Dr Agard that. He likes to not think he said it to Donna never mind telling her that.

"I never said that to you" he looks at her trying to cover his tracks.

"No you didn't but your reaction tells me that you did indeed say it to her." Unsure if Harvey would ever reveal that detail to her, she tested the water, throwing in some stones to see the effect. And he sure did ripple when she mentioned him saying I love you.

"What did she say after you said that?" Harvey shifts on his couch. The memory agitates him. Thinking that if he never said it, he wouldn't be here with a psychiatrist in his living room trying to help him after he decided to go MIA. Ultimately. If he never said that. He would have Donna.

Tightening his lips he looks side to side as if trying to escape this memory.

"I walked out the door." He whispers looking away. Not wanting to see the judgement in Dr Agards eyes. Harvey knows if he were a good enough man for Donna he would have stayed , never leaving her standing with a shocked expression on her face that made him want to punch through walls.

But he's not man enough for her. He never will be.

"And that's when she decided to leave you." Dr Agard finished Harvey's trail of thought.

"You know what I think happened Harvey?" he rolled his eyes at her words, he doesn't know why she asks that when every single time she tells him anyway. Maybe the next time she says that he should just reply 'no. and I don't care' and see what happens. That would make things super awkward.

"I think you told her you loved her , left her to chomp on that confession and when she asked to try, you retreated and she left." Dr Agard said presenting her opinion.

Smirking at her 'opinion' he felt quite happy she didn't for once hit the nail on the head.

"Actually, she didn't want to try, she wanted to know how I loved her."

"And the fact she left you means you didn't tell her how you loved her. Why couldn't you Harvey? You already confessed, what's one more thing to add going to do." She replied.

"And what makes you think I didn't tell her that I only loved her as a friend, and then she left?" Harvey shot back at her assumption.

"Harvey, no one suffers the emotional breakdown you are experiencing from just losing their friendly secretary." Dr Agard is no fool. The minute he stepped in her office she could see the pain of losing someone special splattered all over his face.

Harvey wants to be angry at her conclusion but he knows there's truth to it. She isn't just his secretary. Well was his secretary.

"Why couldn't you tell her Harvey" Dr Agrad pushing further for the answer. She can see his walls giving in. Brick by brick Rome is falling.

"I don't know how I Love her!" Harvey barked. "Why must she know so much? Is it not enough that I told her I love her? I was satisfied when she told me she loved me, she didn't even have to tell me, I've always assumed but I didn't demand a printed breakdown of that love! Or pressure her to open up more." Harvey mentally smacks himself when he sees the delight in Dr Agards face. She's amazed at his willingness to give her the extra facts instead of having to squeeze it out of him.

Harvey felt himself just spilling out the information that's been bothering him. He hates this. Telling someone he hardly knows about his feelings, his thoughts. Why couldn't he have just chosen to buy a diary years ago and write his emotions on paper and instead of sitting here he would find himself burning that book to let it all go.

"So if you love her ,and she loves you. What's the problem? Are you scared that if you let her in she would betray you? Are you scared she would do what your mother did to your father?"

It dawned on Harvey that's maybe why he is afraid to risk it. He was never afraid with Scottie. Sure he didn't open up to her but that was more about trust. He trusted Donna with his life. Going up to that level with Donna only meant to him that if it didn't work he would fall so far down he might not get back up without her.

Panic starting to rise within him that what he said last night instead of letting her be with Mitch, like he intended it, actually shoved her away. He's falling. Oh god he's falling. The attacks he suffered throughout the night. The constant nightmares and …..Crying. He had fallen hadn't he? And Donna isn't here!

He pulled up the sleeves of his hoodie. Feeling like it's gone up at least ten degrees in the last five minutes. His breaths became laboured as he looked at Dr Agard with panic in his eyes. No, this is not happening again. The next thing Harvey saw was darkness.

"Harvey, I'm right here. Just breathe…..you are ok. You're fine." Harvey can hear Dr Agards voice, he only wishes it was Donnas. Donna's one hand rubbing up and down his back, while the other held his head up.

As Harvey blinks back to the light he feels dizzy. Did he just faint? What is he in pre-school?

He stands up abruptly almost falling over the side of the couch. He hears doctor Agard protesting but he needs air. He's embarrassed himself enough for a lifetime. He deserves some air.

Pulling the glass door aside he steps onto his balcony taking deep breaths of fresh air. Concentrating on the noise of New York City he feels himself calm down. If this is breaking point the only way is up right?

10 minutes later he hears the sound of heels clack against the tiles.

"Are you feeling better?" Dr Agard asks cautiously.

Without turning to look at her he responds lightly while sadly looking over the city.

"I just want her to be happy."

"And you feel she won't be with you." She concludes now standing next to him looking at the taxis below.

"Look at me. I'm a mess." He turns his head away so only his back faces her. The irony of not wanting her to actually see how bad he feels at this moment.

"You're not a mess Harvey. You're confused. And only because you've bundled up these feeling for so long thinking Donna would always be there and you would eventually find someone who makes you just as happy. And I'm guessing no one could ever replace Donna, and I'm not talking about her as your secretary."

Harvey exhaled slowly.

"So what do I do now?" he asks now looking at the person who he couldn't stand to talk to before, now asking for her advice.

Smiling gently, she is proud of this moment. His moment of clarity he would always remember. The moment he decided to take charge of these feelings.

"Nod if I'm correct." She started.

"When she's in the same room your heart beats faster and you can't help steal glances at her?" Harvey nods slowly. She always captured his attention even in a crowd he concentrated on her.

"Your favorite memories are most often involving her?"

(Nods) Every. Single. One.

"Your worst days are when she's not around"

(Nods) The moment she left.

"You imagine her in your apartment. Cooking, watching movies or cuddled next to you."

(Nods) Every time he steps through his door.

"You would do anything to protect her."

He definitely nods to that. He would sacrifice his own life.

"You would break if she ever left you…. You don't have to nod for that one."

Looking at her stunned he feels like she just summed up 12 years of feelings in 30 seconds. Smiling at Harvey Dr Agard rested both her hands on Harvey's shoulders before she continued.

"That Harvey Specter is **how** you love Donna."

Holy shit! He is in love with Donna!

"So now you have two choices. You man up and fight for her! And let her decide what makes her happy. Or we walk back inside and discuss making these weekly sessions into daily ones."

"I thought you were supposed to help me get over her." He half smiled realising he had the answer the whole time he just needed someone to help him clear the area and dig for the gold.

"There's no getting over Donna." Harvey looked up at her questioningly. That's something Donna would say.

Feeling like he came absolutely last in a marathon but still got a medal just for finishing he extends his hand to Dr Agard.

"Thank you" he says sincerely.

Dr Agard laughs raising her eyebrows.

"Oh no Harvey, we are still going back inside to work on these mommy issues and how to handle these emotions. We can't have you building a fort of self-pity in your room again." Rolling his eyes in defeat, figuring that he might as well wave the white flag and get this all over and done with, he extends his arm out towards the door gesturing for her to lead the way.

"And it was more of a castle." He mumbles preparing himself for the next onslaught.

* * *

 **will harvey take her advice and fight for Donna?**

 **or is he too late?**

 **I promise there is lots and lots of Darvey coming up!**

 **I thought it was about time harvey woke up and stopped being so ignorant with his feelings haha!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far. My first fan fic and all i was pretty nervous about how it would read.**

 **So leave a review on what you thought! even if you wanna say hi!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harvey woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping. Rolling over onto his stomach , he breathes heavily into his pillow. He's been dreading the start of this day. More in particular the going into work part was what weighed heavily on him. Hes lucky he had a breakdown on Friday. It gave him the weekend to calm down and think things through.

Dr Agard spent most of Friday with Harvey. He will never admit it even if he was tortured with pliers, but he actually didn't mind her being around. In between their "sessions" they made casual conversation, he cooked them lunch and even had afternoon coffee overlooking the city. He wasn't too sure about labeling her as a friend, evidently, he's very bad at labeling people in his life. But after how much she knows about him now, he could call her a friend, and after Friday he would probably be paying his new friend half his months salary.

After hitting his alarm button he turns onto his back , resting both his hands on his flat stomach. Looking up at his ceiling he wonders how he will ever approach Donna after what has happened. He basically told her to be with Mitch because he doesn't feel anything for her. He knows he cant just stroll up to her and say that he didn't tell her the truth the other night and she must give him time to explain but she wont even let him get close enough to speak to her. Her Harvey tracker will send off sirens before he even steps out the elevator.

Despite his new found knowledge of his feelings, the whole weekend one thing has bothered him. He doesn't know how Donna really feels. Shes always been the one asking him about what he meant when he said something, or why he acted a certain way. But he never asked her. Not wanting to go the emotional route he thought if it was important she would say it. But he never actually asked.

Stepping out of bed he grabbed his towel and threw it over his shoulder. Lazily walking into the bathroom he looked in the mirror relieved all the puffiness around his eyes were gone. He still looked like horse crap but he didn't look like emotional horse crap. Pulling off his grey track pants and throwing it to the side he opened the glass door and stepped into the shower. Opening the tap he let the water bounce off his body. Leaning his head forward, with both of his hands pushed against the wall, he thinks back to his earlier thought.

He was so selfish. Even when they were under attack and she could have gone to jail. He was too busy finding a way out rather than actually being there for her. At the time he thought it was Rachel's job to support her emotions but it should have been him too.

All those times she slipped a comment about 'them' or the 'other time' and he never asked what that meant to her. He told Dr Agard he assumed she loved him. Its hard not to assume when she gives him hell about sleeping around, likes she was jealous, or when she fished for compliments from him. And the way she smiled at him. It will always be his favorite thing about her. That beautiful and completely unrehearsed smile she gave when he joked with her or bought her flowers for no reason. He assumed she did all that because she loved him.

Snapping his eyes open as the water hits the back of his neck Harvey realizes he actually doesn't know if she loves him! She said it just before she left him.

What if she said it to soften the blow? Or as a reference to all their years together as in she loved working for him.

Or worse. She loved him because he's her best **friend**.

Right now he just wishes he knew exactly how she loved him so he could work out what the hell he was going to do. Oh the irony, he thought. Now hes the one trying to decipher the stupid hows!

No matter how she loves him at this moment. He has to do something he owes it to her to do something.

* * *

Donna walked into the office a little more cheery today. She felt as if today would be her first day as the new Donna. Harvey was OK , she had an amazing boyfriend , Louis was...Louis and she was definitely having a good hair day.

Friday on the other hand was definitely not her day. She spent a large portion of it staring at her phone while biting all her nails off waiting for the dreaded call from Mike that Harvey was being rushed to the hospital after finding him at his place, or worse calling to tell her he is missing. When the phone finally did ring Mike was on his way back to the office after leaving Harvey with Dr Agard. Telling her everything was OK.

She felt a bit of intrigue the rest of the day, wondering if he had an episode because of her? Which meant he really did care. If he took the day off because he couldn't bear to comprehend that he let her go knowing she was gone for good. She smacked herself out of those thoughts very quickly not wanting to travel down that road again.

As she approached her desk she found Rachel standing there leaning over the table like shes trying to sneakily read something. She noticed something on her desk but couldn't make it out. As she got closer she saw a small pot, inside the tiniest but most beautiful flowers.

"Rachel" Donna announced herself.

"Donna! Quickly. Tell me who they are from. I have to meet Mike in 5." Rachel's excitement got Donna all giddy at the unexpected gift.

Putting her bag down she sat at her desk looking at the pot. It was red with small hand painted white circles randomly placed around it. The three flowers were all newly planted, one red, one yellow and one green. She looked around the pot and no card. Picking it up she found a note on her table with no name of who it was from only one sentence.

Donna read it out loud: **I** **t** **takes a while to grow before you realize just how much you love something.**

She smiled. Mitch. He was very crafty and he always managed to say something that brightened her day. He must have seen how shaken up she was the other night and placed this little gem here.

It was no expensive hand bag but it was something far more special. Something from the heart.

Looking up Donna saw Rachel almost tearing up. Laughing at her friend she spoke " don't you have somewhere to be? If Louis sees you here he's going to want a repeat of mudding, and I was very clear that it was a one time thing!" As the words left Donna mouth Rachel shook at the experience her and Donna had. And it was definitely an experience for the books.

Lifting her index finger while backing away Rachel exclaimed "right!" before calling over her shoulder back to Donna as she walked away " See you at our spot!" Referring to their coffee break hang out that the whole firms knows not to touch.

* * *

"Well you don't look like you had a stroke." Louis stood at Harvey's door, his eyes looking over Harvey as if he's looking for some indication of injury.

Harvey looked up annoyed at his presence. Why was it always Louis who was the first to disturb him the minute he got into his work.

"Well that's because I didn't Louis, now if you don't mind…" before Harvey could finish Louis stepped closer prompting Harvey to raise his one brow at him

"That's funny, i'm sure it was you who said that my heart attack was not a good enough excuse to take a whole day off, naturally I assumed you must have had a stroke then." Louis said as Harvey licks his bottom lip remembering the conversation. He was just joking, as Louis constantly 'needed a day' but when he has a heart attack he was up and running like it was just the sniffles.

"Are you okay Harvey?" Louis took the lack of response from Harvey as though he was thinking about something very serious. This is my opportunity Louis thought. To repay him for all my wrong doings. My chance to listen while he talks. To be his valiant knight when the fight seems impossible. To be that shoulder he cries…

"I'm fine , now get out Louis!" Harvey's words cuts through Louis plan. Like a knife slicing right through that pork the other kids families always ate.

The only thing that came out of Louis's mouth that moment was the sucking in of air like he was about to say something but reading the situation clearly he shuffled quickly towards the door afraid Harvey would throw one of those sharp objects on his desk at him.

* * *

Donna returned to her desk from a delightful coffee break. Rachel had an extra amount of gossip today. Some of it Donna was suspecting Rachel made up , I mean who would have thought Suzie and Hector has actually been dating the whole time. That's definitely a cause for concern considering how much they fight at work.

Donna knew her friend wanted to make sure she was ok. Rachel always cared so much about everyone and would do whatever if it makes someone feel better or could in some way help them. She harbored Mikes secret like it was her own, which in the end it actually became her own , she treated Louis with so much compassion like he was her little brother that was constantly being bullied, she was an open ear Donna could always let her frustrations out to. She ran to Harvey's side in his time of need for which Donna would be eternally grateful for.

Typing away on her computer her phone rang. Reaching over she answered it but as she did the line went dead. Did someone just put down on her? That rarely happened to her. She knows she has THE best secretarial phone skills in the business. Brushing it aside,feeling her day is going too perfect to be bothered , she put the phone back on the hook, noticing something next to it.

Was that there earlier? she questioned.

Picking it up she pulled out an item out of the small purple plastic bag.

Paper clips!?

She had been meaning to buy after she brutally murdered that escapee the other night. Maybe Louis found out and is sending her a message!

'Look after my babies Donna' imagining Louis's voice while she sat here with a round jar filled with paper clips in her hand.

Laughing to herself she receives a text from Mitch asking for dinner plans tonight.

Unlocking her phone she responds with Apertit. One of her favorite restaurants in the city. Waiting a few seconds she feels her phone buzz in her hand, as she looks down she is distracted by the shuffling of people towards the file room, not paying attention to the the heart Mitch sent she got up off her chair leaving her phone ready to punch Stuart for kicking her copier again.

As she got nearer to the room she pushed people out of her way to get to the front. She had prepared herself for the battle on the way over but no one was looking at the copier. Everyone was looking up! She spun on her heels raising her head to see what everyone was so focused on while arguing. Was that? Oh dear Barbara Striesand! That's a camera!

Donna can hear all the interns groan and debate in frustration as the file room is no longer their sneaky hook up spot. As they all seem to shuffle out in defeat Donna cant help but notice the camera is placed looking directly at her copy machine. The rest of the room could still be seen in the picture she assumes but the center of attention is her sweet , well mannered Josie. She named the copy machine after her friend from high school who always copied her in maths. Smiling to herself as she comes up with an idea to be extra friendly to the security team from now on.

Walking back to her desk she sits leaning back in her chair, placing both hands behind her head like shes resting on the beach, grinning ear to ear. This day really couldn't get better! She's had no awkward runs ins with Harvey, she received a beautiful gift from Mitch, Rachel made her laugh all through the day , she has plenty of paperclips to replace any run away's of Louis's ,she will be going out for a romantic dinner with Mitch and now she has hard proof when someone decides to assault Josie.

* * *

Mike found Harvey leaning against a wall looking over to the other side of the hall, a smile plastered on his face. Frowning at his friend Mike called out to get his attention as he approached.

"Harvey." He said as Harvey quickly turned distracted by Mike.

"What are you doing?" Mike continued looking around.

Harvey's smile disappeared very quickly, as if Mike had just imagined it.

"Nothing, whats up?" Harvey began walking back towards his office , Mike following closely behind.

"I got what you needed for the Archer case." Mike gave Harvey the document in his hand and Harvey stopped in his tracks patted him on the back with a "thank you" and he walked into his office. Mike stood confused. Did Harvey just say thank you? For just bringing him a file?

Mike smiled walking away thinking he could get use to this. Whatever that doctor did it sure was bloody magic!

Mike nears the area where he found Harvey standing earlier. As he got to the exact spot he looked around curiously and noticed Donna in the corner relaxing in her chair smiling. Looking back to Harvey's office and back to Donna , he shakes his head as he realizes he just caught Harvey being a peeping Tom! Walking further along he makes a mental note to remember that wall when he and Rachel plan their next Donna stake out!

Harvey waited for Mike to leave before he swung his chair around facing the window. A huge grin on his face.

"stage 1 complete." He said to himself as he nodded in triumph.

Turning back to his desk he looks over the document Mike had just given him, his attention moves to his right hand as he notices a little bit of white paint left on his index finger.

Using his left thumb he scrapes it off with his nail as he continues to read.

* * *

 **Harvey has a plan!**


	10. Chapter 10

Donna sat at one of the small tables in the office kitchen as she read a cosmopolitan magazine. Louis was out at a meeting and she already had done all of her work, so she just forwarded any work calls to her cell and sat back enjoying some Donna time. She placed her right leg over her left and casually bounced her foot as she stopped paging seeing an article titled "What man is good for you?" It was one of those quiz articles where it gives 10 questions and you choose a,b,or c. From your answers it will conclude your type of man. Debating whether she should do it or not she skipped the page, scared the answer would be pointing at someone she is trying to be mad at.

It was weird not seeing Harvey often. Even when she moved to Louis's desk she still saw him every day. Sometimes they never even uttered a word, they just looked at each other and enough was said. Harvey hated awkward tension, especially between them. So it boggled her that it had been 15 days and he still hadn't spoken to her about that night, not that she's been counting or anything. She had asked Rachel and Mike how he was doing and they seemed too happy to say he was doing ok. She felt a bit of a sting thinking that maybe he was happier with her being completely out of his life, but then again it gave her the opportunity to move on entirely from Harvey and give her whole self to Mitch.

Surprisingly, she was also feeling a lot happier than she thought she would be. These surprises from Mitch every couple of days, she won the office jackpot of the month, which was where Jessica decided each month the most deserving employee. It's similar to employee of the month but instead of an embarrassing photo of you on the wall you get a gift, and Donna got a full day spa voucher which she thoroughly enjoyed. It's funny Donna smiles, everything she's been hoping and wanting to happen did naturally happen anyway. Like God sensed her pain and granted her all she wanted. Well except one thing….

Second guessing herself she turned back to the previous page. What harm could it do she thought as she looked at the first question. 'What is your ideal da….' Donna looked up feeling that existence near her. Next thing someone was standing over her table her heart immediately stopping.

"Someone sitting here?" Harvey said with that smirk she loves so much. She can see he's nervous but trying to keep it together in front of her.

"I have a feeling in two seconds someone will be." She said as he took it as his cue to sit opposite her.

"Oh look at that, you can tell the future!" he plays as he sat, trying to ease some of this tension.

He's wanted to speak to her every minute of every day but he didn't know how to approach her. Plus he knew she needed a couple days to cool down and a couple more to actually start wondering where he was. That was stage 2: Getting Donna to stop being mad about what he had said and instead be mad that she actually misses him. He knew it was a big gamble but he drew from all the knowledge of Donna he's collected for 12 years, and by the fact she didn't bite his head off the minute he walked in ,it seemed to be working in his favour. Like Donna said, she can't escape him, no matter how mad she is.

"What do you want Harvey?" Donna ignored his joke as she folded her arms on the table looking straight into his eyes showing him she wasn't in the mood to play around. On the outside , him sitting right in front of her didn't bother her at all but inside she was weirdly jumping for joy that she could see him, and know that he was ok. It had been so long she secretly missed him. She's been aching for him , just a little of him would suffice. Like he's her drug she can't quit, just needing a small amount to keep her going until she runs back for more. But she's hurt, heartbroken to be exact. As much as him being here makes her feel complete, she can't help but darken at what has happened.

"10 minutes" He's giving her those pleading eyes again, hoping they still had some sway.

"How about …." She started but was distracted by him bending down, reaching underneath the table for something in his bag.

Harvey pulled up a container and placed it on the table with a smirk. On it read, 'Mr fudges famous chocolate and fudge mousse'.

"Does this buy me more time?" narrowing her eyes at Harvey she grabbed the container and cracked the lid open.

"2 minutes" she warned as Harvey got up to get her a spoon from the drawers while her mouth watered at the sight of this heavenly made dessert. It always made her weak to the knees and she hated that he knew that. Just as she had her ways so did he.

Harvey returned with a spoon leaving it on the table rather than handing it to her. He sat down and watched as she stuck the spoon in the mousse gathering a large amount for one bite and brought it to her lips slowly, he felt she was in slo-mo, she opened her mouth and let the whole amount in then closed ,pulling the spoon away allowing her lips to pull off any left on the spoon. She did all this with her eyes closed.

Harvey gulped at the sight. He knew this wouldn't be easy but damn this woman for making it now very hard!

Donna took a sneaky glance at Harvey with one eye. Satisfied she had done enough to knock him down a bit; she put the spoon back in the mousse. Now they were on an even playing field, she thought as she lifted her eyebrows and she titled her head at him waiting for what he took 15 days to say!

"I want a fresh start." Harvey started as serious as he could ever be.

"What?" donna was expecting the typical Harvey ' I'm sorry can we just go back to being us, I can't stand not talking to you and you can't either.' Talk they always had that just summed up everything into one. One they had just before the Louis incident where they were actually on great terms. But this was different…

"I want to start again with you. I've realised how bad of a friend I was to you. It's not about me. I want **you** to be happy Donna, as happy as you could ever be. And if there's this awkwardness around you and me every day…. I just….I just don't want to be the person bringing you down. You deserve to have only positive people in your life and I want to make things right with you." Harvey looked at her the whole time he spoke. Like he had nowhere to be, nothing else to think about, but just here with her in this moment.

Donna pondered his question as she watched him take the spoon and bring it to his lips, eating off the mousse. They always shared their food, coffee, whatever it was. It gave her a warm feeling of the times they fought over who ate more of the popcorn or who backwashed in the coke.

"You hurt me that night." Donna took a spoon full after Harvey had finished, not wanting to look at him while those words stung her. Not just the words about her and Louis but the words of rejection. Donna was not used to rejection ,but it coming from Harvey, it hurt all the more. She can't just let him come here and sweep it all away like nothing happened, give him a clean slate when there's so much that still hurts.

With a sigh Harvey looked to his hands. He also couldn't look at her remembering the things said that night.

"I'm sorry I said that Donna. I know you would never do that." Harvey replied referring to his outburst. Harvey paused facing her as he could see the pain riddled on her face. He brought is finger to her chin lifting it up so her eyes connected with his ,spoon still in her mouth her eyes wide with anticipation at what he's about to do.

"Truth is donna. I'm jealous. It does things to a man when someone else has their girl. Do you understand?" Harvey leaned closer as he whispered, not just referring to Louis in this instance.

Donna pulled away at that. She felt her heart flutter at his admission but it angered her more that he still saw her as some prize.

"I'm not your property that others can't touch Harvey. I make my own decisions and you need to understand that." She rebounded, her voice dripping with annoyance.

Harvey adjusted himself in his seat, sitting straighter as he pushes the mousse away from them before continuing. "That you do, and I'm asking for you to decide if I can get a second chance?"

His heart beating rapidly in his chest; this was the moment he had been preparing for the past week. Stage 3: getting another chance to prove himself to her. This was the make or break for him. He knows Donna cares for him enough to give him another chance but he's scared maybe he left this conversation for too late. That she has already decided to move on in the space he had given her. And all this work to win her back will be pushed into the dreaded friendzone.

The pause between them felt like an entire Lord of the Rings film. Harvey wasn't sure if the lack of response meant no and he should get up and go?

Just as he was preparing his legs to get up he heard the intake of air coming from her as if she was about to say something.

"You had it the second you brought in Mr Fudge's" she joked.

She needed to start over with him. She had been thinking about it the past week too. There's no way Harvey and Donna don't talk and don't banter. One of them would surely quit, and she aint going nowhere! He might not be in love with her and want a relationship but she can deal with starting over with a new friendship. She just wanted to hear an apology of some sorts and reasoning for his outburst. The answer she got was way more than she expected. It's hard not to read into things when he says stuff like 'His girl'? Sure he called her that all the time but the way he said if she understood it was like he was testing her. Putting a toe in the water to see if he should get in or not. But she knows now that Harvey will forever flirt with her, its entertaining to him, and to be frank she enjoyed it too, buts that what it will always ever be, light flirting.

"I'm not looking for an easy way out anymore Donna, I said that because I wanted to," he said, relief evident as he relaxed in his seat. Motioning towards the mousse he continued "That was just to get you to give me a couple minutes extra than your 30 seconds you were planning."

They both smirked at the truth to it. She was planning 30 seconds, but she knew he never actually needed 10 minutes. Both having strategies that worked out well in the end.

Harvey stood up taking Mr Fudges with. It was time for him to leave, before she changed her mind or he did something to mess his plan up. He went past her to the dustbin. Opening it he threw it away , turning around he could see how her hair was all brought over to her right shoulder revealing her smooth skin to him. Walking back he stops just behind her and bends, both hands grasping the back of her chair. He brings his mouth closer to her skin, inches away from contact with her left shoulder. He can see her shiver at his proximity. His breath tickling her skin as he makes his way from her bare shoulder to her ear.

He takes in her scent before he breaks the silence.

"He's a 'C' ," he says softly, his voice grumbling in her ear, the sound pure ecstasy she's scared a moan might escape. He remains in his position for one more second before walking away, leaving her with goosbumps covering her entire body, her hands curled around the magazine she forgot was on the table.

Calling after him she screamed "and I was eating that!" Annoyed he hand thrown it away after she only had a couple of spoons. Trying to compose herself she took in a deep breaths and let it slowly out.

Light flirting….that's all.

Going back to her previous task, she completed her quiz to her annoyance her answer read;

 **Your man is: 'C' the hot shot!**

 **He's who every man wants to be and every woman wants to be with. He's arrogant and always gets what he wants but mostly misunderstood. You see past that to the good in him, past the money and the fame. He will protect you and love you as if you're part of him but don't think this path will be easy. You will be caught up in his battle of work vs family time. Despite all the negatives he's the man your heart desires no matter what you try.**

Donna slams the magazine shut. Mother F…..

* * *

Later that day

Harvey looked up at the movement at his door, Gretchen stood opening the glass door motioning Mitch into his office. With a low chuckle he sat up straight oozing with confidence as he gave him a look of intrigue.

"You lost?" Harvey started, talking down to him as if this man had no business here.

"Actually, you're the exact guy I needed to talk to." Mitch answered. Harvey couldn't place if Mitch was at all intimidated by him but he sure wanted to give this man a piece of his mind.

"I have no interest in talking to you. So you might as well escort yourself out." Harvey was blunt. There was no beating around the bush with him. If he met Mitch under different circumstances they would probably get along, from what Harvey's heard Mitch is a great guy but Donna doesn't need a great guy. She needs **THE** guy, and that obviously was him.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from Donna." Mitch cut back, his voice an indication to Harvey he has no intention of backing down. He's got to give it to Mitch, he has some serious balls, Harvey thought.

Harvey stood out of his chair and approached him casually while buttoning up his suit jacket.

"What makes you think I've been near her? From my records I've only spoken to her once." Harvey was playing coy, wondering how much Donna actually tells him.

"You've bought her flowers." Mitch answers as if he knows what Harvey's been up to. Mitch crosses his arms over his chest standing tall forcing Harvey to look up to him.

Not much at all then, Harvey smirks thinking to himself.

"Yes, every month for twelve years. Sometimes I even gave her my credit card to by something extra **special** for herself." He said with an arrogant look, not giving Mitch an inch of insight or satisfaction on what has been going on.

Harvey knows Donna would have assumed it was Mitch. He also knows Mitch would realize who they were really from and would take all the credit pretending it was his gift. His plan was never for Donna to actually know they were from him, the purpose was to cheer her up, brighten her day, not for his recognition.

"I'm not an idiot. What I walked into the other night. You have feelings for her and the minute she decides to move on, you pull on her strings. Like she's your puppet you play with for your enjoyment." Mitch spat not caring to play along on Harvey's childish answers.

Harvey's eyes flashed red at the accusation he would use her for fun. He would never do that. Mitch has no idea what he walked in on. And now has no idea who he's dealing with.

Storming towards Mitch Harvey couldn't control his anger.

"You think Donna's with you because she truly feels something for you? I hate to break it to you but you're the rebound guy. That smile that she has on when you see her, I'm the one who puts it there" Harvey steps closer a mere meter between them.

Mitch looked away clenching his jaw, visibly angered by Harvey's statement.

"And you're the 'has been' that will look back and realize what he let go. Its time you wake up Harvey ,otherwise you're going to spend every night looking over at the other side of your bed imagining that beautiful smile and you're reminded she's curled up into me." Mitch's arms fell to his side, his hands balled up in fists as he sent daggers Harvey's way.

The rebuttal from Mitch was definitely a right hook but Harvey doesn't fall that easily. Acting as if his comment had no punch he responded with a chuckle.

"You better start shopping for a single bed then. Because soon enough, she will come back to me, never even remembering your name."

Gretchen opened the door to Harvey's office, looking at Mitch with the 'your ass just got served' expression on her face.

"It's time for you to leave." She commanded pointing to the door. Mitch knowing when to back down walked towards the door, turning back to Harvey for his final say.

"I'll see you in the ring."

Harvey nodded in response. There's no way Donna chooses this tosser over him. There's only winning to him when it comes to Donna and if Mitch wants bloody, he can do bloody.

Mitch passes Gretchen as he looks from one side of the corridor to the other as if he was indeed lost.

"The exits that way Mickey" Gretchen motioning towards the left side, a smile cracking her face.

Ignoring her comment he stormed off in that direction.

"If you're going to be my security team maybe don't let them in, in the first place" Harvey quipped as he stood by Gretchen watching Mitch walk off.

"I was curious what would happen." Gretchen shrugs.

"Mickey?" Harvey looks down at her raising one eyebrow.

"Was that not his name?" Gretchen responds smirking as Harvey laughed walking back to his desk.

His plan to win her over may have just got tougher but when has he ever taken the easy route. Now may be the time for reinforcements.

* * *

 **Donna feels everything is falling perfectly in place but she doesn't know her 'new friend' and boyfriend have just started a battle over her.**

 **Took me some time to write this one, i got too caught up in imagining this being acted out in the show.**

 **Hope i didn't disappoint! let me know :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I watched Youtube videso on Donna and harvey called the scientist and i need my girl. Its so beautiful! Maybe give it a quick watch before you read!**

* * *

Mike runs after Harvey who's already near the exit of the building. After dodging and side steeping the crab walkers, he catches up with him just as he reaches Ray's car.

"Harvey wait!" Mike slightly yells, loud enough to get Harvey's attention but soft enough not to cause concern.

Harvey turns his head to Mike, throwing his briefcase in the car; he hangs on the open door waiting for the young man jogging towards him. He's a little confused when Mike pushes past him and sits in the car scooting over to the other window.

Frowning, Harvey chooses to just go with it and sits next to him .Closing the door as he gets comfortable, Harvey raises his eyebrows as to what the hell his is doing.

"I didn't know you wanted to accompany me home, if I had known I would have told Greta to put enough bubble bath for two then." Referring to his house keeper who cleans up after him, Harvey's mouth moves to the side, amused by mike.

Shaking his head at Harvey's joke Mike sits back and relaxes in the car.

"We're going out!" he states looking over at Harvey with a full blown smile.

"Is that so?" Harvey nods at Mike, playing along.

"And what if I already have plans?" Harvey finished lowering his head, but eyes looking up at Mike wondering if the younger man had even considered this.

Mike laughed at this; Harvey's life was revolved so much around work he doesn't even think Harvey has the time to wait for the kettle to boil. He's noticed Harvey's 'plans' are work, gym and then sleep.

"Please, let's not kid ourselves." Mike retorts as if this needed any consideration.

Harvey's face burst into fake shock. Pretending Mike had just hurt his feelings at his false impression of how he spends his after hours.

"Plus, we're celebrating!" Mike looks at him, a devious smile in place. He leans forward telling Ray to stop off at Harvey's place quickly.

"What are we celebrating?" Harvey questions, not sure what they could possibly celebrate? It wasn't any of their birthdays; they were still working on a case, nowhere near to be won.

Looking back to Harvey , Mike leaned back into his seat as Ray pulled off. Tapping Harvey on the leg smiling, Mike ended with "we're going to get sooooo drunk."

Harvey looked out his window at the passing lights. He actually didn't mind the sound of that. He needed to take the edge off and have a lil' fun, especially after his encounter with Mitch yesterday,and he could maybe get some information off a very drunk mike about Donna.

* * *

Rachel walked carefully with two glasses of wine filled to the brim in each hand. Making her way over to Donna sitting happily on Rachel's white couch, she passed one to Donna whose smile grew at the sight of wine.

"ahhh my best friend" Donna said, taking it from her and sneaking sip.

"Hey!" Rachel contested as she sat next to Donna.

"Second best friend." Donna winked back at Rachel, obviously Rachel was her number one gal-pal.

Rachel smiled back then focused on the glass in her hand. Titling her head back she gulped 3 large sips down.

Donna's eyes shot open in shock.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there tiger, we have the whole night ahead!" Donna laughed pulling the glass away from Rachel.

* * *

"Harveyyyyy!" Mike called from the other side of the bar they had entered over an hour ago.

They rushed back to Harvey's place to get changed. Mike had brought a change of clothes with him, indicating to Harvey he had this planned the whole day. Harvey put on dark blue pants, white shoes and a white v neck t-shirt, throwing on top a grey jacket. While Mike wore his usual jeans with a red shirt and of course his converse.

As Ray dropped them off, Harvey instructed him to take the rest of the night off as they would catch a cab later.

"Mike." Harvey responded maneuvering past the crowd of people to their table, returning from the men's room. Harvey broke the seal. He's had 3 rounds of scotch and 2 beers which were practically forced down his throat by Mike. Why? Because 'they were free' Mike had said. Mike had reached the 'happy' setting, how Harvey referred to it. Mike wasn't drunk but had the confidence of a lion and was very open to suggestion.

Harvey had joked about Mike not being able to score a drink from woman since Rachel had whipped him. Next thing Mike had stormed off and ten minutes later arriving with two beers in each hand and a victorious smile, hence the free beer chugging.

"I got us shots." Mike said as Harvey returned, motioning to the waitress to bring them over.

Harvey was having a great time but he didn't want to be having to carry his younger friend later tonight.

"You sure you can handle all this alcohol? Rachel told me you get slutty with too much in your system, and I don't swing that way." Harvey joked as the waitress put two shots of Patron on the high table they stood at.

Mike looked at him fake laughing before handing Harvey his shot.

They both raised their glasses in the air; Mike used his right hand to grab Harvey's shoulder while his left raised the glass.

"To the best man I know and my best man!" Mike toasted and threw back the shot. Harvey looked at him quizzically at first, then taking his shot too.

"Was that you asking me?" Harvey put his glass down, staring at mike while taking a chug of another beer that had been placed in front of him.

"You will won't you? I really don't want to have to ask Harold." Mike replied, nervous at this moment. Harvey has been the closest thing to family for a while now and he couldn't imagine anyone else more fitting.

Harvey smiled, it warmed his heart. There was always something about Mike that got to him. Maybe it was how he reminds him of how he was years ago.

"I would be honored." Harvey grabbed Mike in a hug as he patted his younger self on the back.

* * *

Donna and Rachel sat facing each other on the couch, both their legs folded over, with boxes of chinese food rested on their laps. While Rachel ate, Donna reached for the bottle of wine around the back of her side of the couch. Lifting it up both ladies groaned at the sight before them. The last bottle left was finished.

"Who only has two bottles of wine in their house." Donna reprimanded with a disappointed look directed at Rachel.

Rachel looked back at Donna with a sheepish grin. Both ladies far beyond intoxication. Donna knew how to handle her liquor; this was child's play if she compared it to some of her nights out. However she could see Rachel was definitely enjoying the effect it had on her and so was she.

"We need more!" Rachel concluded.

"Rach, I think we're good." Donna didn't think Rachel could handle much more.

"You need more!" Rachel raised her eyebrows at Donna, knowing Donna was just a bit tipsy.

"If only the Chinese takeout sold wine too" Rachel laughed as she stuffed more noodles in her mouth.

Donna smiled at her, she really did need more. She couldn't call Mike as Rachel told her earlier he was out with Harvey. She could only imagine what antics were going on there. Shaking her head to herself she could just see Harvey going at it with Mike, competing in any stupid thing Mike came up with.

Rachel watched as Donna smiled to herself, she pondered in the moments of Donna's silence on where they could get more alcohol. She felt like a teenager trying to score some. Their neighbors were pretty rude so she couldn't ask them; there was no way they were getting up to go the shops and the boys were busy.

Who would bring them some?...

Donna jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Mitch! Call Mitch!" Rachel said proudly, finding their delivery man.

Donna laughed at her friend, already using her boyfriend for favors.

She reached for her phone on the table and sent him a text. Putting the phone down again ,she went back to her Chinese. After only 3 bites her phone buzzed. Rachel grabbed it and fist pumped the air in victory.

"He's leaving now!" Rachel said as she danced around her coffee table, jumping from side to side and swaying her hips while Donna sat back eating her Chinese in amusement.

* * *

"So what's going on with you?" Mike broke the silence after some guy who sang Sam Smiths 'stay with me' on stage for karaoke walked off in a deafening boo from the bar. They had moved to sit at another table, mainly because Mike kept tripping over his own feet.

"Hmm?" Harvey looked over at Mike with a 'I don't know what you are talking about' look on his face.

"Come on Harvey, you have attacks and anger outbursts when Donna leaves, then you're buddy buddy with her like everything is fine and boom one day you go MIA and we have your psychiatrist come save you. And now, you're just..." Mike motions up and down Harvey with his hand, a lost expression on his face, all the while Harvey drinks from his beer with an entertained smirk.

"…okay again? Smiling when you think no one can see, saying thank you when I do something that's part of my job. You even told that woman earlier you weren't interested! Am I missing something?" Mike is exhausted, his face flustered as he tries to comprehend if his best man is bi polar or not telling him something.

Harvey takes one more sip before placing his beer down. Hands wrapping around it as he spoke.

"Clarity is a wonderful thing." He says as if that would be enough for Mike to go on.

Mike looked at him dumbfounded.

"Please, enlighten me." Mike responded, scooting his seat closer then picking up his drink for another sip.

With a heavy sigh Harvey decided maybe it was time to tell someone, plus if he regretted it, there's a possibility Mike wouldn't even remember in the morning.

"I'm in love with Donna." Harvey stated, watching to see Mikes reaction.

Mike spat his beer out , spraying all over the table. Quickly wiping his mouth with a completely astonished expression, as Harvey chuckled at him.

"Wow." Mike didn't really know how to respond to that. He assumed something happened back in the day from what Rachel had insinuated once. But he thought it was done, over. Sure her leaving for Louis got Harvey riled up, everyone could see it hurt him, but he thought Harvey saw it as betrayal, not the one he loved leaving him.

Picking up one of the full shots from round 3? Harvey chugged it down, feeling the burn as he nodded in response to wow. Wow it definitely was.

"You love something, you let it go." Mike continued after he thought about recent events. Donna had told Rachel that Harvey told her to move on, and she was. Rachel obviously told him, both being worried on what was going on. But finding out he actually loves her, it makes more sense. He realized how he felt and knew it was best to tell her to be happy with someone else.

"You love something, you fight for it." Harvey looked at Mike, his tone serious.

Mikes eyes grew at the understanding. Harvey wasn't letting her go, he had a plan. But why hasn't he told her yet? Why is he just letting her be with Mitch!?

Harvey continued as if he knew where Mike's train of thought went.

"I have to start new with her, there's too much history to drop that bomb now. I want her to choose Mike. I'm not going to force this on her. I'm giving her time to see what she wants and for me to see if I can make her truly happy."

Mike nods to Harvey's confession. He doesn't really understand why Harvey is letting her think he's not interested because she's moving on, one day at a time. Mike hopes he remembers all of this tomorrow because he has to somehow help. Everyone knows Donna and Harvey should be together, and he's rooting for his man.

* * *

Rachel fell over the side of the couch after sitting on the edge explaining to Donna how her one lecturer schooled a classmate. With a crash Donna cringed as she stood by the docking station changing the song looking over at her poor friend.

Mitch had come 20 minutes after their signal for help. He even bought chips and tequila. He seemed a bit too keen to join and Donna had to awkwardly kick him out after kissing him thank you.

Hearing her friend groan and walk on all fours towards her from around the couch, she thinks she probably should have left the tequila for another time. She laughed and helped her friend up as they danced to Bruno mars locked out of heaven.

Donna jumped around in her black yoga pants and her favorite printed white tee that read 'I am the law' in bold black letters. She felt all her inhibitions melt away, thanks to the alcohol but also the needed dance party.

Rachel, way past her limit jumped on Donna bringing both women to the ground. Laughing in hysterics Donna smacked Rachel's ass which was pinning her down.

Rachel turned over now lying flat on Donna. She looked at her friend and smiled so gently Donna's heart flopped at the love she has for this woman.

"Donna." She said, voice imitating a small child.

"Yes Rach" Donna moved Rachel's hair away from her face waiting for what she had to say.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Rachel's mouth widened, all teeth shining brightly at Donna.

"You know I will!" Donna cuddled her friend for a moment before the sound of keys fumbling outside the door could be heard. Pulling Rachel up, both ladies ran to the door standing behind it as if they were ready for an attack.

* * *

Harvey wobbled out the bar, his arms holding Mike up. Staring at the street, Harvey thinks of the best plan of action. He couldn't trust sending Mike alone in a cab back to Mikes place, and Rachel would surely kill Harvey for letting Mike get that drunk.

So Harvey decided to walk them to Mikes place, hoping it would sober them up a bit, before they get there.

The walk was only 5 minutes but Harvey felt his legs taking strain. Supporting Mikes weight and his own was strenuous. Stopping for a breather he leaned against a wall. Mike moved away from Harvey and gave him a look of 'you're an old man'. Harvey ,noting how Mike seemed to stand ok on his own pushed off the wall.

"Walk your damn self!" he grunted as they headed home.

"ahhh but you were doing such a good job!" Mike responded with a giggle as they kept walking side by side.

Nearing Mike and Rachel's place, Harvey took the keys from Mike. Stepping inside the building he walked up to the door fiddling with the keys, trying to find the right one. Mike leaned over him trying to explain which one but Harvey pushed him back. Finally opening the door, Rachel jumped into the doorway shooting at them with her hands as an imaginary gun screaming "phew phew!" Next thing Donna appeared with one hand by her head and the other in front of her in some sort of karate move.

Harvey held up his hands in surrender as his lips tightened together taking in the complete hilarity of this moment. Mike ran past Harvey at Rachel, shooting back at her while she turned and ran towards the living room laughing.

Donna had quickly readjusted her position the moment she saw Harvey's expression. The alcohol in full affect she thought as she realized what they must have looked like.

She glanced up and down Harvey as he stood leaning against the door frame staring at her now with a smirk. He looked like he just came out a GQ shoot. His left arm flexed as it was held up against the frame, while his shirt rode up a little showing an inch of his toned skin. She couldn't help but feel warm at the site, she rarely saw him like this, looking like he was completely relaxed and free.

Shaking herself of the thoughts, which she attributed to her drunken state, she turned her head to the two now giggling over something by the I pod.

Harvey watched as Donna looked away. He was sure she just checked him out. He took the time that she looked away to quickly admire her. Her hair was pulled up in a bun just how he loved it, her face radiating with a smile, he glanced down to her legs which were hugged tightly by those pants and the moment she turned back to him he couldn't help but laugh at the print on the t shirt.

Donna crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes challenging Harvey to reveal what was so funny.

Raising his eyebrows, Harvey pointed at her shirt, now stepping closer to her.

"You're the law?" he asked doubtfully.

Donna stood her ground against him. She nodded confidently, letting he hands fall to her hips.

Harvey stepped closer again. Kicking the door behind him closed, he leaned down to her, eyes locking and whispered.

"I invented the law!" his cocky expression made her shiver with annoyance and desire all at the same time.

Donna walked away towards the bathroom, but not before giving Harvey her signature 'be careful' look.

"Hey Harvey get a drink lets party!" Mike screamed putting a song on.

Harvey watched Donna head over to the bathroom, he looked back to Mike and replied, "I think it's time for me to go."

Mike ran over to him shouting, "no,no,no,no" while pushing Harvey more into the room.

He was about to protest when Rachel pulled Mike away, while looking at Harvey.

"One song and you're free to leave" she said, turning to Mike to dance.

He saw Donna approach at the corner of his eye as Rachel put the volume up.

The song registering to him as the Matthew Koma version of 'clarity'. He looked from Donna towards Mike, knowing very well what they were giggling about earlier now.

 ** _*You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need,_**

 ** _Chasing relentlessly,_**

 ** _Still fight and I don't know why._**

 ** _If our love is tragedy why are you my_** ** _remedy,_**

 ** _If our loves insanity why are you my clarity.*_**

Harvey sent daggers at Mike who looked back at him smiling knowingly.

Harvey shook his head thinking what the hell before grabbing Donna to dance with him.

Donna felt herself being pulled by Harvey to dance. Shocked at first she didn't know what to do. They haven't been this close in a long time. As his arms tightened around her waist she felt the words of the song sink in. She shouldn't be doing this but she can't help it, she's drawn to him, he has this force about him that keeps pulling her to him. She pretends this is how friends dance; knowing it probably won't happen again as they are both drunk. She nuzzles her face into his neck, breathing him in, one hand behind his head and the other over his shoulder, savoring this moment.

Harvey knew it was all the liquid courage running through him, and he knew her being intoxicated too also helped. He felt a pang of regret that he had never done this before. She fit perfectly into him and he's never felt so comfortable in his life.

Too busy enjoying the feeling of being enveloped into one; they didn't notice Rachel and Mike stop to take them in. Rachel almost tearing up, Mike smiled at her and carried on dancing with her.

As the song came to an end Harvey gently pulled away from Donna smiling at her like that was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He whispered 'thank you' before Rachel came in hugging Donna almost toppling her over.

"Perfect! You guys don't need practice at all for your best man and maid of honor dance." Rachel commented, her arms around Donna while smiling at Harvey.

Donna couldn't look away from Harvey , the way he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She felt this new friendship was something far more than what she thought.

Harvey stared at her, eyes boring into her soul. Maid of honor, this couldn't be more perfect. Now he has more opportunities to prove himself to her.

* * *

 **Needed a lighter chapter from the heaviness going on!**


	12. Chapter 12

Harvey stared at the small brown invitation in his hand, a glass of scotch in the other. He leans over his kitchen counter looking at it one last time.

Reading the Bold lettering 'The Annual Herbert and Springs foundation awards dinner' he felt a sense of pride wash over him at how far this organisation had come. He became involved with them since he was appointed partner all those years ago.

Smiling to himself, Harvey thought about how true it was when he said that Donna pushed him to be a better man. He was ready to sign a cheque for the foundation when Donna approached him about it back then, but she wasn't having it. She not only wanted a cheque, she wanted all his clients' cheques too. He had only managed to get two clients to agree, which was huge considering their size of donation. But by the end of that week Donna walked into his office with a list of half his clients' names on that agreed to be sponsors, some even long term.

Taking another sip of the soon to be empty glass, he shook his head in amazement. She always had the ability to convince people into doing things without them ever thinking it was her idea.

Pearson Specter Litt has been involved for a number of years, in assisting the foundation in alleviating the amount of children living on the streets and more recently, aiding in areas struck by Hurricane Sandy, as well as the earthquake that shook Haiti. So he was never surprised by the invitation he received each year.

However, his invitation was different this year. It wasn't an invitation of attendance. It was an invitation as a recipient of an award. Harvey loved to be at the top, it's a respect thing to him. But receiving an award he doesn't feel he deserves in front of most of your firm and clients. He's not too sure how to feel about it.

He pushed off the counter and picked up his jacket from the couch arm, and putting in on. He wore his black tuxedo and a bowtie. There was something about having a bowtie that made him uncomfortable. He wore suits and ties everyday but a bowtie felt too formal, like it should only be worn at a wedding. Plus, he doesn't know how easy it will be airing himself if he has a panic attack. He hates giving speeches especially in front of large crowds, give him a court room he's ok but when you have to try make everyone happy in one speech, he's surely a goner. Harvey's whole body shook at the idea of him having a panic attack on stage.

* * *

Harvey arrives on time, which for him is 20 minutes late. The crowd is already gathered into their conversational groups and as he walks further into the grand room he sees Mike wave him over.

"There's the man of the night!" Mike says as Harvey smiles back at him. Mike shakes Harvey's hand and brings him in for a hug. He's happy Mike could be here. He sometimes saw mike as his sanity. He doesn't push Harvey beyond his limits and is always a good distraction when he needs one.

Moving through the group, saying hello to each person, kissing Rachel and Jessica on the cheek, patting Louis on the back, Harvey reaches a break in the circle of people to someone with their body half in the circle but not really involved.

Harvey frowns at the man and as he is about to walk back to chat to Mike the man turns, a self-satisfied expression on his face.

"Harvey." Mitch's tone could pass as friendly to the general public but Harvey catches the hint of arrogance in the statement. An indication that Mitch wants Harvey to know he won't chase him away.

Harvey should have known he would be here. Every year Donna was his date. It was just customary since they started this journey together, but being that the foundation is completely in love with Donna, he should have realized she got her own invite along with all the partners.

Meanwhile, Mike nudges Rachel and uses his head to specify the direction she should look to. Rachel looks over then gives Mike a cringe, as if this situation was unbearable to watch.

"I guess we don't have to introduce them now." Mike whispers chirpily as he was dreading explaining to Harvey who that was.

Harvey didn't respond to Mitch, just merely looked around him for Donna. As if Mitch knew what he was doing, he smirked in amusement before continuing.

"No date tonight?" he asked, already knowing Donna was who he used to take to these types of events.

Harvey glanced back to Mitch. He didn't want to be wrapped up in this tonight. This wasn't about them, it was about a foundation that had worked mercifully over the years to help those less fortunate. But that doesn't mean Harvey will let this man have any sort of upper hand over him.

Rolling his eyes at him, Harvey heard Rachel from across the group exclaim a 'wow', as both men turned they laid eyes on Donna walking across the room, conversations coming to a halt as she passes each person.

Harvey always thought she was beautiful, but tonight she definitely brought it up a notch. She wore a long red dress with a slit on her left leg, reminding him of the one she wore to work that teased him all day. Her hair was pulled up in a neat bun and she wore long gold earrings falling to her bare shoulders.

Maybe she did it for him seeing as he would be receiving an award? He couldn't help but think this as she never dressed up like this the previous years. Not wanting to be standing next to Mitch when she arrived he moved closer to Jessica. Noticing Mitch light up at his view of Donna , he gives Harvey a side glance of victory.

Harvey assumed she would go straight to Mitch when she came or even Rachel. But she skipped all of them and went straight to him! He was shocked. He always reads into situations so that he is never caught off guard hence him looking away as she came so he didn't have to see her kiss Mitch. But he was taken completely off guard when he felt her arms wrap around him in a tight embrace as she whispered so gently, he had to bring his ear closer to her to hear her say "I'm so proud of you" before she let go and started to greet everyone else.

Harvey looked to Mitch raising his eyebrows as to say 'I'm not going anywhere either'.

Harvey 1-0 Mitch.

"So what have I missed?" Donna says to the group turning to face Rachel knowing she would probably have the best answer to that question.

"Not much but uh," Rachel looked to Mike for him to continue on what she was going to say.

Mike nodded at her request.

"We have to move our wedding." There was an all-round gasp at this. "The venue phoned us on the way here; they said our invite list is too small to get the big hall now, so we have to move to the smaller one, which is only available in two weeks or we wait 3 years." Mike finished.

"What!" Donna almost shouted. Thinking about all her effort to get that place and date, now they have to marry in two weeks!

"Its fine, we're actually not too sad about it. I always wanted it on my birthday but the day doesn't matter anymore only the man I marry." Rachel said to Donna knowing that her older friend would go fight it if she didn't calm her down.

"That's beautiful" Louis chimes in, getting a look from both Harvey and mike.

So fucking soft Harvey thought as he rolled his eyes at his fellow named partner. Putting two and two together he broke his silence.

"So we have a lot to prepare then." Harvey states, indicating he will help them in whatever they need.

"Yea. I'm going to need my best man to join the A team over here." Mike jokes motioning to Donna as she has already helped them out so much.

As the words left Mikes mouth, Mitch's eyes rose up in confusion. Jessica noticing this first politely excused herself from the soon to be awkward situation she would like to avoid. She casually steps backwards out of the group and makes her way to greet some of the firm's clients.

"Best man? You didn't tell me you were maid of honor and **he** was best man." Mitch said looking at Donna, as the group all looked at Mitch then to back Donna for her response like they were watching the ball at a tennis match, only this was a floating ball of awkwardness. Harvey looked at Donna only. Wanting to see why she avoided telling her boyfriend that.

Donna was bothered that he had said that in front of everyone, but mostly Harvey. She only told him she was maid of honor and didn't tell him about Harvey because she knew he would get angry about it. He blew out smoke when Rachel let it slip that the other night Harvey was with them when they were drunk, so she was giving it time before she tells him.

"I'm sure I did. You must have forgotten." Donna said to him giving Mitch the evil eye as a sign that they would talk about it later. She couldn't help but catch Harvey's face through all of this. The sides of his lips were turned upwards like he knows she specifically left that out.

Harvey 2-0 Mitch.

* * *

"It's that time of the night folks", one of the founders standing on stage spoke.

"We wouldn't be here without the support from our sponsors, the effort from our volunteers, but most of all we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for one man 10 years ago, who we approached through lovely Donna to beg for a donation." The audience laughed at this as Donna smiled, while across the table Jessica nodded in agreement. Jessica remembered how if you needed something from Harvey you always went to Donna to get it done for you.

Donna looked over to the opposite side of the table at Harvey, his head was down, eyes focused on his hands. She loved it when he got nervous. It reminded her that he wasn't amazing at everything, that there was some part of him that still was so innocent.

"Not only did Harvey provide us with a massive donation, but a list full of others who some are here tonight, that donated too. Don't get me wrong, Harvey has money!..." the audience laughed again and Harvey looked up embarrassed but chuckled lightly not denying the comment.

"But he has something even bigger than the 0's in his bank account, his heart" Stephen Springs finished.

Donna looked away from Harvey at this. She couldn't agree more. She felt Mitch rest his hand on her leg, a protective move she assumes; he must be pretty uncomfortable hearing all about Harvey. Her eyes trailed from his hand to Mitch's face, giving her a light smile, she noticed Harvey at the corner of her eye. She hated that she couldn't steer clear of him, even for one minute. Glancing from Mitch to Harvey she smiled at him, and he returned it, to most, a smile after making eye contact with something by mistake. To them, saying a casual 'hey'.

As everyone started clapping at the announcement for Harvey to come up and accept his award, Donna could see he was freaking out. He walked far too confidently; adding an extra bounce to his step, and he fumbled with his jacket button on the way up.

He approached the mike, hands sweating as he took the glass award from Stephen.

You can do this Harvey, speak as if no one is here, just you in your shower pleading your case to the soap jury. Oh hell, just speak from the heart, he thought finally.

"It wouldn't be right of me to accept this award as my own." Harvey started, looking to the foundations table.

"I might have been the bank in the beginning" he smirked to Stephen next to him.

"But you all were the reason this is changing millions of people's lives. Not me. You work in the tragic situations every day, helping those that can't help themselves, being away from your family and having to make sacrifices just so others can be happy. Ultimately putting others first before yourselves." Harvey clapped for them, and everyone joined in.

Donna held onto every word he said, as Harvey seemed to have this speech well under control. She watched as the applause stopped and Harvey paused, seemingly to think about something. He looked up and her breath caught in her throat. He was looking directly into her eyes as he started again.

"There are special people in each of our lives, one's we look up to, one's we share a beer with, others we love to fight with, …" Donna looked from Jessica to Mike then to Louis, and back to Harvey. "but the one that pushes you to be better ,to stop taking the easy route and find the route that not only benefits you but everyone else too. To help you stand up and fight, but always knock you back into your rightful place. That's the reason I'm standing here in front of you, it wouldn't be right of me to not thank a certain individual, for being that special someone to me. So thank you Donna."

Donna still remained in eye contact with Harvey until the moment he said thank you and walked away to the standing ovation he received.

His words left burn marks all over her body. She has a feeling she knows what menopause is going to be like now. He could never say that about her to some of his closest friends but he just said it in front of hundreds of strangers. As much as she wants to give herself credit, she doesn't deserve it. He was the one calling all the members in the middle of the night making sure if he had done enough for the children in Haiti, he was the one helping at the soup kitchen on Saturdays after Sandy hit. He attended the board meetings to discuss what more they could do. He did that not her. He deserved this!

He wasn't the selfish, egotistical, playboy everyone made him out to be. He was soft and kind, he can't help but care for people even though he finds it as a weakness someone can exploit. She didn't make him that. That's who he is.

Harvey walked off the stage straight to the bar, even forgetting the award on the podium. The night's formalities were complete and he was definitely relieved it was over. He doesn't think he would have got through it without remaining in eye contact with her, and it was a plus he got under Mitch's skin. He could see he was infuriated throughout the speech.

Harvey 3-0 Mitch.

He knew he was definitely winning, but maybe he should start referring to it as whitewash?

The rest of the night he was surrounded by friends, strangers and even victims, thanking him for his contributions and congratulating him on his recognition. It was far too awkward for him but he knew he had to be involved, not to seem uninterested.

Jessica interrupted his current conversation with… He actually has no idea who he's speaking to. All he knows is she really loves the Caribbean. For the past 5 minutes she has gone on about the water, the sand, the boats and even the men of the islands. Mentally thanking Jessica for the alleviation of island ladies' descriptions of the men, he smiled at her presence.

"As much as I'm sure everyone has told you, we are very proud of you Harvey." Jessica said sweetly. Harvey just smiled back. Not sure how to respond. Saying thanks meant he thinks he deserves it, saying no starts a conversation he doesn't want to have. So silence is his best option.

A gentleman approached talking to Jessica, asking for her opinion on if he should get a pre-nup or not. Harvey took it as a cue to scan the room for someone.

He found her on the dance floor, gracefully swaying, unlike their drunken dance the other night. He smiled as she did. The people in front of him moved giving him a full view of Donna, but unfortunately also her date. He could see Mitch had noticed him watching, Harvey balled his fingers into fists as Mitch's hands dropped lower and lower stopping at the very bottom of her back. He looked at Harvey and gave a light smack to Donna's behind. She laughed and slapped him on the arm. Harvey was hoping she would punch his teeth out, cause that's what he feels like doing right now.

Harvey was about to turn away before he saw Mitch spin her around a couple times and stop. Her back facing to him, Mitch gave him a nod in acknowledgement before smirking. He grabbed Donna's face and brought her lips to his in a deep kiss.

Harvey's stomach flipped as he turned to walk back to the bar for a stronger drink. It was one thing Harvey proving himself to Donna and slowly fighting for her, but it was a whole different game Mitch was playing. One that took advantage of Donna's trust.

Harvey 3- 1000 Mitch.

Jessica stood next to Harvey after chasing after him to the bar. She pouted her lips with attitude waiting for him to say something.

Harvey glanced at her, not wanting to talk to her at this moment so he shot back with just as much attitude.

"What!" he said, facing towards the rows of liquor across from him.

"Your ploy to win Donna over doesn't look to be working out for you." She said, knowing exactly what he's been up to.

Harvey only needed a couple gulps to finish his drink. Thinking he might be starting to become an alcoholic by the way he takes them back these days.

He nods to Jessica and walks through the crowd out the door of the large hall. Pacing through the corridor of the old Victorian building he heads outside to call Ray.

* * *

Donna and Mitch arrived home around midnight. Donna kicked off her shoes and made her way to her bedroom. She acted fine but she was still mad at Mitch. She knows Harvey was watching her while she was dancing. She could feel his eyes bore a hole through her back. So when Mitch kissed her like that she knew exactly what he was doing. She pulled away the second it registered that Mitch was trying to hit Harvey where it hurts. The night was supposed to make him feel honored, not slapped in the face. The fact that she couldn't find him soon after meant it had some effect on him.

She should be able to kiss Mitch without worrying about if Harvey sees. But she feels a twinge of guilt every time she does kiss him or hold his hand in public.

She sat on her bed in her nightie after taking her dress off, now undoing her bun. Mitch walked in and sat beside her helping take out all the clips from her hair.

"Do you love me Donna?" Mitch asked increasing the tension in the room.

Donna has never wanted to crawl into a hole so fast in her life before. Wondering maybe if there's space under Harvey's rock for her, she was unable to respond. She stopped her hand movements in her hair and rested them on Mitch's other hand on his lap.

She doesn't know if she loves him. It's only been 3 months. She sure does like him if that counts. The love topic has always and will always be complicated to her. But she's scared of losing Mitch. Sure she's Donna, she can find any man, but this was the first guy that could take her mind off Harvey for once. He gave her courage to start her day, gave her heartfelt gifts like the beautiful flowers and shrugged it off when she thanked him like it was no big deal.

Sighing Mitch stood up away from Donna, realizing her inability to respond gives him his answer.

In one final breath he asks " If you can't answer me that, then could you answer me this. If I asked you too, for the betterment of our relationship. Could you stay away from Harvey?"

* * *

 **Mitch went there!**

 **Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! i have a smile ear to ear when reading what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**That suits finale! talk about the emotions from minute 1. I thought it was one of the best episodes yet for sure.**

* * *

Donna sat in the library amongst the firms lawyers. All knee deep in research, Donna included. Her table was covered with bridal magazines and papers from different caterers, to décor agents to even the best napkin artists. Donna always challenged herself so having to not only plan the perfect bachelorette party but also helping Rachel with half the wedding which is now in less than 2 weeks ,this was going to push her.

The guest list is only 40 people, it would be nearing 60 if Mike had any family attending but Donna knew, despite Rachel's dream of an extravagant wedding. Mike would be surrounded totally by strangers on the day he would want to be with loved ones. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love which Donna was thrilled that Rachel understood.

Raking her right hand through her hair, Donna exhaled slowly. There's only a couple times Donna has felt too overwhelmed. This being one of them. People expect miracles from her because, well she's Donna. Right now , she doesn't want to be Donna, she wants to be Gertrude, the let go lady with no care in the world but ordering another strong drink from the dodgy bar on the wrong side of town.

She feels like she's being pulled in a million directions; Louis's secretary, maid of honor, girlfriend to Mitch, part time wedding planner and still needing time to figure out what the hell Harvey was doing. She's confident that if she was just secretary, she would have the Harvey issue solved in a day. Slumping over the table, her head resting on a magazine she thinks to how happy Harvey looks, despite knowing he's hiding something. She doesn't know if she's just reading into everything way too much but he seems to be so interested in her happiness, and making sure she is getting whatever she needs. The thought boggles her. He didn't have two seconds on his watch for her emotions before, but now he puts so much effort into flirting and chatting with her, even coming to check on her every day since their drunken escapade.

She would love to lie to herself, but his visits have been making her day. She knows if she figures the Harvey thing out, she solves her Mitch problem too.

"I heard there was a beached Donna on the sandy library desks, but seeing is definitely believing." Rachel spoke up. Standing over the table chuckling at the sight before her. Donna's arms were outstretched over the desk, her head planted on one of the stacks of magazines, with her hair even between pages of another stack.

"I have my methods. Do you want an amazing wedding or not." Donna mumbled, still in her position, yet to look up at Rachel.

"Please, continue to be sprawled amongst your work, I just came to check on you." Rachel added, sitting on the chair on the other side of the table.

Donna looked up, pulling him hair from the magazines and pushed her chest outwards stretching her back.

"I'm good Rach, it's just the small stuff left then its bachelorette partay!" Donna waved her hand in the air like she way at a rodeo.

"I don't mean about the wedding or bachelorette party, you cracked Mike a new one this morning when all he did was tease you like he does every morning." Rachel spoke, a worried expression on her face.

Donna sighed at the memory. After the events of the other night with Mitch she was in no mood for teasing before she had her first cup of coffee. So when Mike teased her that Mitch would have to brush up on some law to understand what they talk about, her fuse blew.

"I will apologise to him later, just had a rough couple nights Rach." Donna responded, now reorganising the magazines into best to worst piles.

"Did you fight with mitch?" Rachel asked prying. Donna looked at her wondering how she knew.

"It was obvious Harvey had got to him." Rachel answered Donna's thought.

Stilling her hands Donna lay her right over her left looking to Rach to confide in.

"He asked me if I loved him. Then told me to stay away from Harvey"

 **Flashback**

 **If he asked could she stay away from Harvey?** **The bigger question was if it was for the sake of humanity to stay away from Harvey could she?**

 **Donna wasn't completely taken aback by his words. She knew Harvey would intimidate him. But Harvey is Harvey. They have history, obviously they will share things Mitch doesn't know, spend time together that Mitch won't like.**

 **Puffing up her chest donna stood facing Mitch. Annoyed that he would even ask that of her.**

" **Mitch. When it comes to Harvey and I, there's 12 years of friendship between us. 12 years of fighting, crying and laughing. Neither you nor anyone else can ask me to walk away from that. So a better question would be can you accept that being with me comes with my friends and family." Donna said to the point. She was not letting Mitch think that he could put his foot down to control what she does. No one controls Donna, but Donna.**

 **Mitch looked from the bathroom door to the bed, aggravated at her response not being the one he wanted. He stepped away looking at the pictures of Donna and her family on her table pushed against the wall.**

" **He's trying to steal you from me Donna." Mitch wanted her to know what has been going on. He's felt terrible pulling all the moves, acting like this jealous boyfriend. He isn't this person but he doesn't want to lose Donna.**

 **Donna walked to him, hugging him from behind as she continued.**

" **Mitch, I'm with you. Harvey likes to intimidate people. It's his way of testing if you're good enough. He just wants to make sure you make me happy. And you do." Donna turns Mitch around to face her. His face still contorted in disagreement. Donna lifts onto her toes and pecks him on the lips, staying there until he responds. With a loud sigh Mitch gives in and kisses her back then hugging her.**

 **Donna wants to believe these words she just said to him. But she doesn't know if that's what Harvey is doing. The way he looks at her now, the speech, and even the way they danced together the other night, she felt something from him that wasn't him supporting her and Mitch. Quite the opposite actually.**

"Donna, please tell me you didn't… I mean after all Harvey has done, and now you consid…" Rachel was so scared Mitch had finally beat Harvey for Donna. Harvey had filled Mike in on his plan the night when they went out, and Mike told Rachel to be their eye on Donna. To think Harvey has poured his heart out about her and is actually doing something after 12 years and Donna is going to make an end to it without even knowing.

"What do you mean after all he's done?" Donna interrupted Rachel, confused to what Rachel knows and she doesn't.

Panic struck Rachel that she could ruin all of this. Quickly covering her tracks she responded lightly.

"Harvey has had countless sessions with dr Agard, to try control his emotions about you leaving and his mom. He's come a long way, so for you to leave again after starting new." Rachel looked at her pleadingly, one hoping Donna bought it even though she technically wasn't lying, but two also hoping the fight isn't over.

Nodding Donna smiled at hearing this. It makes sense that he seems happier because of his sessions. She's proud he is taking control of his life.

"I told mitch having me comes with Harvey." Donna shrugged like it was no big deal. Rachel's face however grew into delight.

"Speaking of. How's it going on bachelor's party investigation?" Rachel asked, knowing she better change the subject before she blows her cover. Rachel was not worried about Mike, she was however worried about Harvey. Despite the changed man he looks now, she can't forget the stories she heard, and things she's seen Harvey do. She's scared Mike will get too drunk and do something Harvey would do.

Donna smiled reassuringly at Rachel.

"Don't you worry yourself with that. I will make sure they have an extra fun time but extra safe too!" Donna replied grabbing Rachel's hand.

Rachel smiled, she never wanted to admit she was worried but everyone has a bit of doubt when it comes to their boyfriend's bachelors party, and Donna picked up on it right away, telling her she would do what she can.

Rachel got up and walked to Donna's side. She hugged her and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, with Donna smiling in response.

As Donna watched her friend leave she immediately went into brainstorming. Rachel's face of panic did not go unnoticed. And Donna will make it her mission to find out about what Harvey is up to both for Rachel and herself!

* * *

Harvey's intercom with Gretchen buzzed. Telling him he had a call on line 1 , Harvey paused typing on the email and he picked up his phone.

"yes" Harvey wasn't in the mood today, he had so much work with the added bachelors planning , which he would normally give to his secretary but his secretary was Gretchen firstly, secondly even if he gave it to Gretchen to do, Donna would surely find out his plans, which she's been bugging him about for days ….. And this was his best friend; he was going to make sure it was the best party of his life.

The silence on the other end of the line drew Harvey's full attention.

"This is Harvey" he said thinking maybe they didn't hear him at first.

Harvey could hear heavy breathing on the other end and knotted his brows as he waited further.

"Two. Days..." the heavy breather said with a soft sinister voice. It reminded him of the horror movie 'the ring' where you got your call of 7 days till you die.

Putting the phone down at the prank caller Harvey shook his head at the nuisance that had to follow him today.

Half an hour later he got a call again. This time when he answered there was just heavy breathing and no voice. The breathing was soft, with a weird rasp to it. Harvey was now annoyed. He didn't have time for some teenagers games when he is trying to convince some people to do him favors.

"Gretchen do your job!" Harvey yelled , pressing the button to intercom her.

Harvey watched as Gretchen turned to him with a look like she had no idea what he was going on about and responded with "yes Mr Specter, I will continue with that,"

Harvey was agitated. He had called everyone he knew and was waiting on one guy to respond to his email. But Gretchen's phone kept ringing. Every time she said he had a call he ignored her .The third time Harvey heard Gretchen's phone ring, he jumped up as she answered.

He grabbed her phone and looked at the caller's number. His head shot up in the direction of down the hall. Slamming the phone back down he walked back inside his office crashing into his chair. A smirk forming on his face.

He picks up his cell phone dialling the person's number. Waiting for the answer he is ready to unleash, with the satisfaction that he caught them into their own game.

As the ringing stopped he opened his mouth to say something but was beat to it.

"Two days!" the voice said a little angrier than the previous time.

As Harvey registered it, the line went dead.

He stared at letters "DONNA" on his end of call screen with aggravation.

She told him she needs to know his bachelors plan for 'screening' purposes just to make sure it was appropriate, and of course Harvey told her to go screen her ass.

He remembers the challenge in her face as he laughed at her attempt , he guesses Donna took it as her personal mission to make his life hell until she finds out now.

Harvey threw his phone on the table and noticed Gretchen at the door.

"Is it over?" Gretchen asked seemingly also annoyed that their childish feud involved her.

"Gretchen I don't pay you to let Donna distract me." he said trying to show her that he is her boss no matter how Donna weasels her way in.

"In all fairness Mr Specter you still pay half of Donna's salary, which means, you actually paid her to do that to you." She said matter of factly.

Harvey's expression went from assertive to defeated in two seconds. Unbelievable, he thought while rolling his eyes to the side and manoeuvring his chair closer to his desk.

"And for the record Mr specter, I don't think all the money in the world would help me stop Donna from distracting you." She said with a little more chirp that she could fit that in.

"I think we're done." He said raising his eyebrows at her as she strolled back to her desk.

* * *

"Hey John, how we doing today?" Harvey started with a smile as he stood at the bagel truck. He was starving! Nothing looked more appetizing than John's bagels at this moment. He had finally finished the plans for the party and was all wired out on coffee. He didn't want this, he needed it.

"Ey Harvey, listen man no more bagels today!" John waved at Harvey, sorry riddled on his face.

Harvey watched him in confusion, he saw the guy just in front of him got a bagel not even two minutes ago. There's no way he's out.

"John, don't play with me man" Harvey laughed thinking his long time bagel supplier was joking around.

"Harvey I'm all out…" john looked around from inside his food truck before continuing. Harvey's smile quickly turned into fear.

"Listen just come back tomorrow, I'll have one for you then" John smiled assuring Harvey tomorrow would be a better day.

Harvey was having none of this. He wanted his bagel. And now.

"You better tell me right now what's going on." Harvey pointed his finger right in johns face. His lips pulled up in anger.

"You're my best customer Harvey, best. But, she scares the bajeeziz outta me man. Just come back tomorrow." Harvey dropped his finger and looked around the street, his hands held in fists as he screams out in aggravation.

This woman is driving me insane! Harvey mentally yells.

* * *

Donna looked up to a fast pacing Harvey coming directly towards her. She looked to the time on her computer smiling, 2:43pm ,the bastard was even early! She predicted 2:45 . He must be that desperate, she chuckled to herself at how easy it is to get Harvey so strung up. All she had to do was annoy him a bit then take away his food.

"Donna" Harvey said warning her that this game she's playing won't end well.

Donna lifted her head acting surprised at his arrival, even though she knows Harvey saw her clock him.

"Race track with vintage cars, limousine hire, Presley's bar, the plaza hotel. We will be drunk, there won't be strippers or prostitutes and I will look after him." Harvey says spilling it all out in frustration.

Donna smiled, evidently pleased as he stood with a desperate look for her to stop. Donna reached down and handed him his favorite bagel from her desk that she had bought earlier.

Harvey snatched it and using his other hand to point at her shaking his hand in the air while his face scrunched up.

Watching his tiff play out Donna eyes widened and went back to her computer screen mumbling

"He will never learn."

Harvey turned and started to walk away but stopped. Turned back, looking at her intensely.

"What would you have done after two days?" he asked a little concerned that she had accomplished this in one day; he surely would be in a grave somewhere by the end of the week.

With a laugh Donna titled her head quickly looking up at him and wagged her brow as if he didn't want to know.

Harvey shook his head once again underestimating Donna. Thinking to himself that at least that was done, now all he had to do was concentrate on his case and by Saturday he would be living it up with the boys. His plan for winning Donna back can wait a bit, he needed to be there for Mike.

Donna watched as Harvey practically ripped open the bagel packet as he walked to his office.

She could now confirm to Rachel all is ok with his plans for the bachelors. Looking at her pot of flowers, she lightly tapped the little orange one, thinking of how she is going to find out what Harvey's plan is with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Mike and Rachel stood on the sidewalk outside their building waiting patiently for their lifts. It was crazy to think that in one week they would be getting married. Smiling over at his fiance Mike draped his arm over her shoulders casually, taking in the fresh morning air, well as fresh as New York air could get. Both Mike and Rachel were lost in their thoughts as they pondered their day's events, not being told about one thing to expect.

Before walking to their building's exit, they promised each other they would go absolutely crazy and have the best possible time. A mental vow between them as they ate breakfast in almost silence, that they would never do something to jeopardize their relationship, after all they had come so far it would just be plain stupid to do it now.

And now here they stood. Mike waiting for Harvey and Rachel for Donna. Rachel wore a beautiful baby blue cocktail dress with white platform heels and natural curls flowing with the wind. While Mike decided a more relaxed outfit would do as he had a feeling Harvey wouldn't make him dress in a monkey suit when he wants to have fun. So he opted for light jeans and a black button up shirt. Having an overnight bag in their hands, packed with clothes for any situation possible, instructed by their respective friend's.

Mike and Rachel's calm atmosphere was disturbed by the sound of a car hooting, which isn't uncommon in the city, but this car was hooting at them. They both turned to the black Mercedes limousine that pulled up in front of them, the back window rolling down. A wide smile accompanied the over the top entrance that belonged to none other than Harvey Specter. Mike shook his head amused by his friends choice of ride, sure Mike had been in a limo, but never for him to enjoy.

"Hello Rachel." Harvey acknowledged her with the bow of his head.

"Hi" Rachel responded happily with a smile.

"Don't be too intimidated, I'm sure Donna has big plans for you too." Harvey said with a wink clearly proud of himself for getting a vintage limo with only a couple days to plan.

Rachel was about to respond when the sound of loud music advanced on them. Beaming with excitement she looked to the source of the music in front of them and back to Harvey.

"Yes, seemingly much bigger than yours " Rachel laughed as she walked a bit closer to the street when a huge hummer limousine pulled up, all windows rolling down, beautiful faces of women popping through each window. Harvey pushed his head out of his own window further to see what was happening in front of his car.

Mike joined Rachel watching as her bridesmaids and friends screamed through the windows at them. Anna, a beautiful brunette was howling at Rachel like she was at a frat party while Stephanie clapped next to her.

Harvey got out the car and stood beside Mike as Rachel went to open the door to the blaring limo. As Rachel pulled the handle Donna made her way out hugging Rachel ecstatically. Donna wore a white cocktail dress with her hair braided to the side that she specifically told her hairdresser to look like Elsa. And if Donna could say so herself, she wore it far better than Elsa.

Harvey's jaw dropped. Give it to Donna to go over the top on Harvey's over the top.

After hugging Rachel then Mike, Donna looked to Harvey smiling. Glancing at their ride, with a poor Harvey look she stood next to him ready to comfort him for not meeting her high party standards.

"It's a classic." Harvey stated before Donna had the chance to rip it off.

Donna looked from his to hers then back to Harvey.

"Yea, but mines bigger, much bigger…." She said with a nod of her head. Mike laughed at this, kissing Rachel goodbye he made his way to his limousine to join the rest of his party, not wanting to hear his best man be emasculated once again by Donna. Rachel taking that as her cue too she went over to greet her girlfriends.

Harvey surprisingly nodded at Donna's statement as if he agreed. But his lips turned upwards while cocking his head to the side.

"This may be smaller" he said gesturing to his limo, inching closer to Donna, leaving little space between them.

"But I'm big where it counts." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Harvey didn't fail to notice how she closed her eyes the instant his lips touched her, earning a strong satisfaction that he could still make her feel like jelly if he tried.

Harvey knew he shouldn't flirt this much with her as it might mess up his plan. He was worried Donna would blow up at him about his non friendly actions towards her and tell him he has to stop playing with her. To him this is not a game they always played. It's a need. You don't play with something you need. Sure they play games with each other all day, this party being one of them, but that's harmless fun. He won't play games with her when it comes to how he really feels.

Sometimes he couldn't help it though. Flirting with her made her so receptive to him and he loved the crooked smiles he earned from her, or her witty comebacks. Today was all about fun so Harvey was sure she wouldn't read into much when it came to him.

"Is that what you think?" Donna bit back, her arms crossing over her chest in defence after he surprised her with that kiss. Fair enough it was just a peck on the cheek, but he lingered there for a second too long. She hated the effect he still had on her. Donna couldn't place if he was trying to butter her up so that she would take it easy on him when it comes to who had the better party, or if he was just giving a sweet greeting, something this new Harvey is doing.

Walking back to his limo as she spoke, he stood holding the door looking back to her with a mischievous grin.

"You know so." He responded with a wink, seeing a light red tinge color her cheeks. He was proud of himself at this moment, Donna rarely got embarrassed like this, and he deserved a fucking medal, he thought as he watched her nod with a fire in her eyes. This was all he needed to see to know that they were definitely competing for who can host the better party now.

Donna turned on her heels as Harvey closed his door behind him joining the rest of the gentleman chatting nonchalantly , having no clue why the best man had the smile of a kid that just got the ice cream he's been begging for the whole day on his face

Donna smiled to all the ladies looking at her from the windows, obviously witnessing their conversation. She rolled her eyes at their looks of 'you better tap that', and grabbed a laughing Rachel's hand leading her in.

"Let's go ladies" Donna called out earning a siren of 'whoos' from them all.

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this Mike?" Harvey asked one more time as he pulled his helmet on along with Mike.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Mike responded patting Harvey reassuringly on the back.

Harvey had surprised him by taking him and the guys to a race track. Not just taking them, he booked out the whole track along with owners of vintage cars, and performance cars to come showcase their cars and take them for a spin. Mike always loved cars, despite the fact it was the very thing that killed his parents, he always had a fascination with them. He always told himself that one day he would actually man up and start learning about them.

He's been too scared of going to races or even learning to drive thinking that it would bring up memories of his parents, memories of their passing and his childhood without them. He never got his licence out of fear that he could hurt someone, hurt Rachel sitting beside him because he wasn't concentrating.

To most that know Mike, this would probably be the worst idea for his bachelors, but to him. It couldn't be better. He's a little amazed to say the least that Harvey remembered that one conversation they had. He had told Harvey how he wishes he could suck it up and get behind a wheel because one day his son would ask why his dad can't drive him to school or to his friend's house. He doesn't want his future family to think that it's ok to hide and not have the courage to face their fears.

This day couldn't be any better. He's been given the opportunity to move on from something that has troubled him his whole life so that he can live with his beautiful soon to be wife, with nothing stopping them. That's the greatest gift Harvey could ever give him.

And now he stood ready to get into a 1970 Dodge Charger with a professional driver to race against Harvey in an Aston Martin Vanquish. Sure it was just an exhibition race, not really pushing the cars, or really caring about the winner. But it's more than enough for Mike.

"Ready?" Jackson, his driver asked as Mike put his seat belt on nervously.

"Ready!" Mike said shaking off the nerves as he stared at the road ahead of him with a determined look.

The two cars waited at the start line for the flag to wave to signal their start. Mikes heart was beating out of his chest in the anticipation of actually doing what he's been dreading, and dreaming about all at the same time.

"Go!" A man called as he furiously waved a green flag.

Mike felt himself shoot back from the pull off of the charger, gripping the seat belt with both hands at his first real experience with speed. He had obviously been in cars with other people. But he lived in New York. There's no opportunity to speed in the 10 meters of space you sometimes have in the normal traffic.

Mike observed as the Aston pulled off much quicker racing ahead of them. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, the feeling of adrenalin kick in.

"Faster!" Mike screamed at Jackson, wanting to catch up to Harvey's car.

"Faster!" he screamed again, this time his smile broadening, displaying only excitement.

* * *

"Faster!" Donna yelled at the woman massaging her back. She was chopping her hands over Donna's back with force but Donna was a spa veteran. She needs the aggressive masseuse not butterfly Brittany over here.

Donna heard Rachel's laugh from across the room, evidently finding Donna's antics funny.

"You enjoying this Rach?" Donna asked after Britney finally got the idea of what Donna wanted.

"Donna, this is amazing" Rachel smiled looking at the fish in the floor, through her head hole in her massage bed.

Rachel didn't even know if amazing gave it justice. This place was other worldly. She felt like she was in some tropical island being served at hand and foot. Shirtless men were walking around with cocktails, coconuts and also champagne for them to choose from. There were streams running through the open planned spa dividing the different areas from massage to nails, food and drinks, facials, and make up, with all the streams collecting into one giant hot tub and pool. Plants were everywhere as if they were actually outside and she wasn't sure if it was just music, but she hears birds too.

They still had to do their manis and pedis which luckily for them were right next to the cocktail bar and fruit stand. Looking at the one little fish in the glass aquarium under the massage floor she smiled at the little guy that looked just like Nemo. She would have been the dumbest person to have ever lived if she didn't choose Donna to be her maid of honor. There's no ways anyone can compete. Rachel thought as she moaned while her masseuse worked a knot in her lower back with her fingers.

* * *

Mike, Harvey, Louis, Marcus, Harold and Garret stood outside an old wooden double door attached to a seemingly abandoned building. Harvey looked over at all the men, feeling his adrenalin starting to ware down.

Harvey knocked on the door in a rhythm of two quick and one hard knock to end it off. The doors opened and Harvey looked back at them with an eager smile.

As the men stepped in they were greeted by darkness. Mike could hear Harold next to him start to quiver, thinking he's probably scared of the dark. They walked further until they could faintly see a curtain. Light glowing through from under it. Mike and Harvey both pulled each side open revealing a magnificent bar. Most of the light coming from the shelving behind the long dark wooden bar table, illuminating the finest of whiskeys ever made. Looking up Mike saw the large chandelier that hung in the middle of the room, below it brown leather couches and small coffee tables. The large room reminded Mike of those uber rich gentleman cigar lounges. This wasn't a typical whisky bar, Mike could tell it was New York's exclusive!

Following Harvey's lead, the group crowded behind him as a man in a black suit approached.

"Welcome gentleman, to Presley's" the man said with a thick Scottish accent.

He gestured for the men to sit on the stools at the bar. As they all did so the Scottish man walked towards a cabinet to the side of the bar.

Still none of them had spoken. Harvey wasn't sure if they were gobsmacked by the realization that they have just entered the billionaires den, or that they were unsure how to act in a place like this, despite Harvey renting it out for the hour.

Scott man had pulled out a tray and added the finest crystal glasses on top, which he brought over to the group, handing each person a unique glass.

Sitting on the end closest to the curtain, Harvey received his glass last. As he grasped his, he looked over to Mike on his right. Bumping him with his shoulder to get his attention.

"You ready to taste the most expensive and premium whisky's you will ever have in your life?" Harvey said with a grin.

"You're kidding!?" Mike felt like a kid in the candy store. He thought maybe they came for one drink but as he looked up at the remarkable display of probably 300 bottles of whiskey, he had a feeling he was going to crawl out of this place.

As Scott man pulled a bottle from the shelf carefully, Mike looked over at it examining how pristine it looked, like something even Bill Gates would only drink on special occasions.

"Mcalan 1946," Scott man said as he held the bottle for the all the gentleman to see.

Harvey nodded at it. This bottle was at least $94000. Harvey didn't care for money; sure he didn't have $94000 to buy a bottle of whisky, if he did he could have flown them to Vegas. But this was all about tasters, enjoying the best whiskeys in the world that Mike and the boys will most probably never get a chance to do again.

"Harvey" Mike looked at his friend as if this was too much.

"I know a guy" Harvey winked as Scott man poured into each of their glasses.

"Is this like jack Daniels?" Harold asked breaking the rest of the groups silence as he started sipping the whiskey like it was juice.

This earned a chuckle from Marcus as his brother sighed , thinking some people would never have enough class no matter where you took them.

Louis was drawn away from staring at the delectable art in his hand, at Harold's voice. Anger welling up.

"Jack Daniels? You have to be kidding me right. Does this place look like they even stock anything under $5000 a bottle." Louis went off at Harold who just shrunk in his seat.

"I don't know, I only drink beer." Harold said sheepishly as Scott man stood up on his toes reaching for another bottle from the right side of the bar.

Mike brought his glass to his lips, taking in the scent of the Mcalan. He knew he would never taste anything compared to this again so he wanted to make a descriptive essay on each taster so for the rest of his life he could relish in this moment. Tipping the quarter full class back, he felt the liquid run over his tongue as the beautiful tasting sting hit the back of his throat as he swallowed.

* * *

"What does it taste like?" Anna asked in the crowd of girls surrounding a blindfolded Rachel who had just licked up olive oil with parsley from a shirtless man's abdomen as he lay on a massage table.

Every time Rachel didn't guess the correct ingredients she had to take a shot of tequila. Donna knew from experience that Rachel only needed 3 shots and she was out for the count considering she has already had 2 martinis. So they started the game off easy with chocolate sauce, butter and cream, then changed it up with banana flavored yogurt and even honey with salt, which she had to take a shot for.

Rachel pondered after she licked up the liquid and the little bits of herb she guessed. She knew this, she had the answer on the tip of her tongue, literally!

"Olive oil and … and basil!" she said smiling confidently in the direction of where she thought the group was standing.

Rachel heard wail of laughter from her friends, knowing she got it wrong she sighed and held her hand out for the shot.

"Just give it to me "Rachel said as if she was over this game even thought she was having a blast.

Donna put salt on the man's right chest and the lemon wedge on the other. Guiding Rachel's head in the direction of the salt to lick before taking the tequila shot , she patted her friend on the back in encouragement.

Rachel licked the salt and stood up; receiving the shot, she threw it back feeling the immediate burn as she cringed from the taste. Donna quickly pushed her to the wedge where Rachel, too eager for the lemon to remove the taste bit the man in the process of trying to retrieve the wedge. At the groan from the man she pulled the lemon away quickly squeezing it with her mouth ridding the taste of the tequila.

The girls all laughed at this but Rachel could make out a hushed man's laugh too. She felt bad she bit him. After all it was by mistake.

She wasn't too keen on the idea of licking things off a man other than Mike the minute she was ambushed and blindfolded then told what she had to do. But Donna reassured her by asking Rachel if she trusted her. Obviously Rachel trusted Donna, with her life to be exact. Donna was Rachel and Mikes number 1 supporter so assuming Donna had this all figured out she went along with it. She did however feel a bit guilty for doing this, but it was a harmless game, that's all.

She heard the ruffling of movement and soft whispers of men talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying as Donna had guided her somewhere else. She assumed it was the shirtless men helping their fellow colleague off the table and cleaning him up.

As she heard a door close behind her, Donna took the blindfold off. Rachel readjusted to the bright light, swaying a bit as she did so. Taking shot while blindfolded added a whole new element to being drunk especially because one of your most important senses is taken away.

Donna looked at Rachel with an amused smile that Rachel replied with a shy grin.

"Let's go get an early dinner!" Donna said looping her arms through Rachel's as they walked towards the group of girls waiting at the door to enter the locker rooms.

"And then?" Rachel asked hoping she could squeeze some information out of Donna.

"We party the night away." Donna finished with an excited smile on her face.

* * *

Mike woke in a panic as he felt freezing water smack him in the face. Jumping up into a sitting position he looked around frantically, eyes finding Harvey's, who stood above him, bucket in hand and a crooked smile. He looked around and saw he was in a hotel room. Quite a fancy one at that.

Using his hand to brush down his face, and then back up over his now wet hair he felt the pain of a headache fill him. He remembers feeling drowsy and found walking extremely hard when they exited Presley's. Harvey only drank a couple of tasters and the rest stopped at around 7? Mike doesn't even know how many he had. Scott man, who he found out his name, was Sean just kept topping him up.

"What happened?" Mike asked, voice cracking as he realized how bad he needed to drink some water.

Harvey walked to the bedside and threw a bottle of water at Mike which he caught, not without fumbling twice.

"You passed out about 5 hours ago." Harvey said laughing at his friend then walking to the room service cart, pushing it over to Mike.

"You're a lightweight, eat" Harvey continued pointing to the massive rump steak with baked potatoes and bread on the side.

"What's the time?" Mike nodded noting it was dark outside.

Mike turned on the bed, feet hanging over the end as he grabbed the fork and went for the potatoes first.

"9, but after you eat and clean yourself up, we're going out." Harvey said as he sat facing Mike from the lounger across the room.

"Fuck me." Mike mumbled with an overwhelmed expression as he started cutting his steak, earning a chuckle from Harvey.

Two hours later the boys hit the street with eagerness. Most of them took a nice evening nap to re-energize themselves for the rest of the night ahead. Mike was feeling much better too. Not fully recovered from his previous state, but the headache tablets he took as well as the massive meal he ate gave him life. He still felt a tad drunk from earlier but the two shots of patron Harvey and him took 20 minutes ago seemed to kick in and gave him a brilliant buzz.

Harvey smiled at Mike as the younger man beamed with energy ready to party the rest of his bachelors away. You would have never thought this was the very same man who fell head first into a street sign earlier inducing his drunken sleep.

They turned the corner to the street they were looking for. All along the street were bars and clubs with the actual road closed at night due to the amount of people gathered at entrances and partaking in bar hopping.

As the group of men approached the club called 'Intimate', a modern upmarket club, Harvey stood back as the rest of the group filled in. Harvey had the inkling to look across the street.

At the exact same time, Donna arrived with the girls; all dressed up in high heels and dresses that said I'm sexy but classy' all in one. As the girls screamed in excitement running into the club 'Vogue' Donna's 'Harvey radar' which she put on silent to concentrate on Rachel vibrated, she turned to find Harvey looking over to her from the other side. A smile playing on both their lips as Harvey raised his right hand to salute Donna before they turned and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Be careful!" Donna whispered to Harvey who carried a semi-conscious Rachel in his arms along the Plaza hotels corridors towards Mike's room. Harvey had guided Mike up just ten minutes before, changing him out of his clothes and leaving him fast asleep in the bed.

Now he carried Rachel who with every passing minute grabbed Harvey face with her right hand, as her left was pinned between her body and his. She pulled his cheek between her thumb and index finger shaking the skin around as she looked up at him.

"Donna, it's so stretchy!" Rachel whispered to Donna who was walking next to her, as if she only wanted to Donna hear. Donna held in her laugh as Harvey gave her a warning glare.

Reaching the door Donna swiped the electronic key, pushing the door open to let Harvey and Rachel in first. Easing her down, Harvey guided Rachel to the bathroom silently not to wake Mike as Donna followed her with pajamas. After a couple minutes of hearing giggling and bangs, probably from Rachel falling over, the bathroom light filled the room as Donna opened the door, Rachel draped over her, pulling her to the bed with Mike already sleeping in.

As Harvey and Donna stood facing the bed in a room surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from the city that shone on the sleeping soon to be bride and groom.

"You think we might have taken the 'who can make a better party' game too far?" Donna said looking up at Harvey who was standing next to her thinking that these poor two were the casualties in her and Harvey's childish competitions.

Harvey smirked still looking at the couple sleeping. Their light snores filling the room. He agreed they both brought their A game today.

"I don't think anyone could top this bachelors and bachelorette ever…" Harvey quipped smiling down at Donna.

"Yea… But I still won." Donna stated with a cocky look on her face as she shrugged her shoulders.

Harvey's face went into disbelief, now turning completely to Donna as he folded his arms over his chest.

"How?" he challenged.

"You had him past out at 4 o clock." Donna responded quirking her eyebrow at him.

Both Donna and Harvey looked back to Mike sleeping spread eagle, an evident red mark on his left chest. A smile playing on both their faces at the memory.

* * *

 **Poor Rachel and mike lol**


	15. Chapter 15

Mike practically stumbled into his office, not only because it was Monday and let's be honest, everyone including him, hated Mondays. But for Mike, it was the day after he woke up with Rachel next to him, big chunks of the day before missing from his mind.

He has to give it to Harvey, he pulled off one hell of a bachelors, not that he had any doubt in his older friends capabilities, but the pieces he does remember were far beyond what he had ever imagined.

Throwing his bag to the corner of his desk with a sigh he lunges for his chair, afraid his body still couldn't support him after the damage inflicted this past weekend. Mike looked over at the basket containing headache tablets, water, a McDonald's cheeseburger and a packet of the best chocolate chip cookies from Bella's bakery that he loved. Picking up the small note he read: **You survived – H**

Mike smiled at the note, while reaching for the cheeseburger; he took a large bite figuring there's no better time for it than right now. Mid-chew , Donna walked in cheerfully holding a silver wrapped present with a small blue bow on top.

"This will make you feel golden, scouts honor." Donna says smiling while she held up her two fingers in her scout's symbol as her left hand reaches to put the gift on his table.

"From Harvey and I, don't take it all in one shot, would be a waste. I prefer to pop a few every couple hours." She continued.

She always got people gifts on behalf of Harvey, so knowing he probably would be too busy to even think of getting mike a post bachelor's gift, Donna took it upon herself.

"mmm why ano..I alreadrrry gowon frow" Mike tries still chewing his cheeseburger trying to muffle out that he already got a rescue basket from Harvey. Instantly regretting his timing to indulge himself.

Donna shushes him with her finger, raising her right index to her lips like teachers do to their pre-schoolers.

"No need to thank me, this is what I do." Donna adds, as Mike finally swallows his far too big a piece of burger.

"You just feel guilty for getting us too drunk." Mike says smirking at the apology gifts he's receiving, and probably Rachel has gotten too.

With a swish of her fiery hair Donna strolls out of his office stating nonchalantly that 'she has no idea what he's talking about. `

Laughing to himself as he watches Donna confidently stride along the corridor, and ripping the silver paper to open the small box inside. Picking up one of the small Lindt chocolate balls from inside the box, Mike groans in satisfaction as the smooth chocolate rolls along his tongue and melts in his mouth.

 **Flashback**

" **You sure about this Donna?" Harvey asked looking at her unconvinced that this would work.**

 **Mike had passed out the hour previous and to Harvey's annoyance Donna had rung him to find out if he had killed the groom yet. Harvey knew Donna said it as a joke but the instant she said it he had looked over at his friend that was face down on the New York pavement, surrounded by his groomsmen and friends taking photos of him. Harvey sighed, realising that he actually might have killed the groom. Informing Donna of the situation he was a little surprised as she spewed out commands at him like she had already expected this to happen.**

 **And here he stood in some Bali/waterpark spa carrying Mike to a table. His arms and legs hung loosely to the floor like Harvey was indeed carrying a dead body.**

 **Donna had instructed him to not utter a word otherwise Rachel would catch on. So when Rachel appeared, a scarf covering her eyes and a sprinkle of alcohol added to her step he couldn't help but give Donna an amused look.**

 **So she wasn't the only one that had gotten their VIP drunk already, Harvey thought.**

 **Harvey had removed Mikes shirt and with the help of one of the bartenders who was way too buff to be around Donna for his liking, moved Mike properly onto the bed.**

 **As the game started Harvey realized he had no idea what he got himself into. Watching a younger employee of his lick off her fiances abdomen was something Harvey wishes he didn't have to see. He felt way too old at this moment. He cringed the moment her tongue started to glide up Mikes chest for the 4** **th** **time before she took a shot.**

 **As the game continued, he couldn't help but admire Donna. She was so transfixed in making sure Rachel was completely and whole heartedly enjoying her party. A tinge of intrigue crossed his mind at how she thought of this game. He hoped she drew from her intimate encounter with him and the whipped cream from the 'other time' and the fact that she was in only a white robe with probably nothing underneath didn't help deter him from these thoughts. The minute he heard all the girls laugh at Rachel's wrong answer again he caught Donna's eyes and couldn't quite decipher if it was sadness he saw in them when she looked back at him, evidently thinking about the 'other time' too.**

 **Was the memory something that she regretted? Something that made her uncomfortable?**

 **As she broke eye contact with him, he watched as she pushed Rachel to lick the salt off Mikes chest. Rachel downed the shot and with a sour face she hurriedly searched his chest for the lemon. The second she bit Mike, Harvey clasped his hands over a Mikes mouth below him, as he moaned in his sleep. Looking down at his friend Harvey laughed at the sight. Mikes face was scrunched up in discomfort and turned to his side in his sleep trying to get comfortable. Harvey looked to buff guy and gestured with his head to help move Mike before he really did wake up.**

 **Harvey gave Donna one last look as she guided Rachel to another room , while he holstered Mike up between him and buff guy before quietly asking which way to leave.**

Harvey stood his ground as Alistair Rogers charged at him screaming obscenities.

Harvey knew getting involved in the Maldevi's family business would come with problems. He only agreed to sign with them when their son Sebastian had helped Marcus out when he ran into trouble with his restaurant a few years back. Sebastian had never asked for anything in return so Harvey knew this type of family was run by morals and a certain code Harvey respected.

But now he stood in a conference room at the 'Rogers Food Chain' building with the intent to diffuse the disagreements in this long running relationship between the Maldevi and Rogers. Despite the Maldevi's code of ethics, they make business with the wrong type of people.

They asked Harvey to get them out of their agreement with the Rogers but obviously Alistair was having none of it. Despite Rogers's food chains success, they still relied heavily on the Maldevi's connections and status. So if the Maldevi's left, so did their clients.

Even though Harvey had already taken the necessary steps to get them free from the contractual agreement with the Rogers legal team, Alistair personally called Harvey for a meeting.

"You think you can just get rid of us! The Maldevi have what's coming for them. But you!" Alistair pointed in Harvey's face with a scowl. His muscular stature blew up like a pool toy as Harvey remained stoic, showing this short man that he had no effect on him.

"I will make sure your cocky expression is ripped from your face. I'm going to come for your family, your woman and your bloody pets if I have to!" Alistair's balding head bobbed past Harvey as he marched for the door before Harvey could even retort.

* * *

Donna perked up at the sound of giggling. She currently stood at the very left corner of the file room, leaning into the large shelf as she scavenged through a box to try find a file on Louis's current client. She could distinctly hear a males whisper as a female giggled. Donna inched closer curiously, already in stealth mode as she swished her head into each row of shelves, walking forward silently to the next until she finally landed at the last row of files.

To Donna there was no such thing as eavesdropping or being nosy, it was just simply investigating her surroundings. Leaning her head as far forward as possible without getting noticed she scrunched up her forehead while trying to make out what they were saying.

"Gary, no, stop." The lady said while Donna assumed Gary kissed her lightly on her neck. Despite her objections Donna could hear her moan in satisfaction, her head says no but her body is definitely saying yes, Donna thought as this was so familiar to those soapies her grandmother made her watch when she was younger.

Again Donna could hear him kiss her, this time louder; he must have pushed her back into the shelves because Donna almost lost her balance as the shelves shook a little from the contact.

"We can't, the camera is right there! We could be caught." The lady protested to his assault on her lips as she shoved him back.

Donna heard the loud sigh from Gary, sniggering that these interns are going to be so moody from now on that they aren't being able to 'relieve' their stress.

"Fuck Harvey for putting these camera's up." Gary grumbled to his fellow intern. Donna shot up at this.

Harvey? Why would they think Harvey would even care about the file room never mind catching interns hooking up in here?

"You know what I think?" the lady stated as Donna listened intently trying to decipher every detail.

"Now that Donna left Harvey he probably wants no one to have fun anymore, we all know they would hook up here, they always had those stupid smirks on their faces when they walked out this room." She finished. Donna stood with her mouth agape at this. They never hooked up in here. Sure they flirted a lot, fought a lot and teased each other in here but that was as far as it went.

At the sound of the two leaving, probably realizing the longer they stayed the more chance there was of them getting caught, Donna walked over to the tables and chairs to sit. It hurt her that people thought of her that way. 'Harvey's easy hook up secretary 'she thought. He never saw her like that and always made a point of it but now the interns even think something was going on. She scoffed at how the whole firm seemed to think something was going on but them two!

Everyone underestimates interns. Donna knows that if you want to find out about something happening in the firm, you ask the interns. They do all the nitty gritty paperwork, filing of all the documents; attend most of the meetings without anyone even paying attention to them. They see and hear almost everything that's going on, they're like invisible spies.

Donna might not think Harvey put the camera up but the interns were probably the ones who were told to send the request in and organize with the security team for installation.

* * *

Harvey walked casually up to Donna's desk. It was his usual chat time with her that he had created a week ago, making sure that even though they don't work with each other, they can still get their daily banter in.

"Harvey Specter in all his glory" Donna smiled at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Glorious I am indeed, but most woman call me 'Godly'" Harvey winked as he walked around the high barrier to sit on her desk beside her and popping his jacket button open.

Harvey watched as she rolled her eyes at him, but he could see the little twitch of her lip trying to prevent her from smiling. She always wanted to act so tough he thought as he picked up her jar of paperclips and shook them around.

"I see Gretchen doesn't help much with keeping you level headed." Donna stated grabbing her jar back from him and smacking his hand not to touch.

"That's why you're here" he smiled playfully, his eyes scanning her desk and freezing on the flowers. His heart grew at the sight. The flowers had been put right next to her computer, so that she couldn't help but look at it all day. At the realization that she wasn't looking at it every day and thinking of him, rather thinking of Mitch. Harvey moved his eyes to look at the wall behind her, mentally hitting himself for deciding to be 'anonymous' about his stage 1.

"You put the camera in the file room up?" Harvey snapped back from his jealous thoughts and looked at Donna, not a smidge of a hint on his face for Donna to read into.

"I did not." He answered matter of factly.

Donna swirled in her chair rolling it closer to him as he noticeably gripped the end of her desk under him tighter at her proximity to him.

"let me re-phrase, you ordered Gretchen to tell Louis that you want a camera in the file room, immediately he would agree thinking of what goes on in there, you knowing he would run to get an intern to put it up without any trace falling back to you, but you missed one thing, you never expected Louis to be dumb enough to tell the intern that **you** wanted it up, hence the whole 3rd floor hating you." Donna finished, leaning back in her chair looking at Harvey smugly waiting for his response.

Donna knew how to read him like a book, in these situations he has to simply not react. Let her try figuring it out rather than telling her.

Bending over so he leans closer to her, his arms crossed over his chest he asks "and why would I go through all that trouble for a goddam camera?"

Donna nodded at this; she bit her bottom lip peering at him like she's trying to catch him at his own game.

"I don't know yet, but I will find out." Donna responded.

Harvey stood up and walked back around to the front of her desk.

"Have fun with that." He said back, eyes piercing hers before he turned and walked away.

With a huff Donna grabs the end of her desk with both hands and pulls herself to it.

He's being sneaky, way too sneaky. The way he brushed it off like it was nothing means there is a bigger reason for putting the camera up, otherwise he just would have told her why, Donna thought as she looked at her computer.

Her eyes catching the pot plant, she thought of the way he looked at it, wondering if he knew it was from Mitch, if it bothered him that it was from Mitch. She was sure his face flashed with delight when he saw it but if he was jealous as Mitch says he is why would he would be happy to see it.

Trying to refocus on her actual work not Harvey work, she leaned to the side of the desk Harvey previously half sat on and picked up her pen. Her eyes level with the pen container she looked at the jar of paperclips next to it. Sitting up she looked from the jar to Louis's office and back.

The plant, the paper clips and the camera, all from that one day Donna thought as she lifted the jar to her face, staring at it like it would reveal on its glass all that she wonders.

She stood up, jar in hand and marched in Louis's office.

"Donna." Louis acknowledged her presence with a smile.

"Louis, this jar of paper clips." Donna started, testing the water.

Louis looked to her right hand balancing a jar on her up facing palm.

"Oh, you got extras." Louis motioned his hand to the jar before continuing with a disturbed expression on his face. "Donna buying me more won't replace our favorite brother." He finished looking at her, his favorite paper clip beside his laptop on his desk. Having no idea, Donna just put a new one from the jar there and acted like she found him, when she actually threw him out the window, falling 11 floors to his death.

Donna immediately seeing that Louis did not actually get her the jar covered her tracks quickly, wanting to go back to her desk needing to do some recon.

"I understand that Louis, you have a deep ...bond with him. But I thought maybe if you choose one out of this jar, he could have a companion …..For when you're away..." Donna said acting sincerely like she actually cared about this.

Louis looked at her frowning, Donna was ready for an attack that she dared mention this but to her surprise his frown slowly changed into a surprised expression.

"This is why I need you Donna, you understand me, deeper than I know myself, even knowing what's best for my special items. Give me that jar!" he exclaimed. Donna smiled and handed the jar over to him, and escaping from his office as fast as possible. Sitting with her elbows on the table, her right hand tapping her left lightly, she looked form Louis inspecting each paperclip poured from the jar on his desk, to the direction of Harvey's office.

Could it be?

* * *

Hey brother, how you doing?" Marcus spoke over the phone, as Harvey stepped into the empty elevator to leave for the night.

"I'm good man, just heading out now." Harvey replied pressing the floor button and tapping another button repetitively for the doors to close.

"Harvs,look at the time you're leaving. How are you ever gonna be able to settle down?" Harvey was shocked by this upfront question.

"Marcus," Harvey lightly chuckled at this hoping he would steer to a different topic.

"I had a great time on Saturday don't get me wrong, but even your younger friends are sealing the deal, I just don't want you to regret it. I want my kids to see their uncle more, to come over for Christmas and actually remember your name" Marcus stated. Harvey now leaned against the railing at the back of the elevator, looking to his shoes. Marcus may think he's trying to convince Harvey of something, but these very things Harvey has been thinking about seriously over the past two months.

"I promise I will come visit soon, I'm just busy at the moment Marcus" Harvey avoided answering the first part of what Marcus said, knowing that it won't come to anything he wants to talk about, not that any of this he actually wants to talk about. The elevator was nearing the bottom floor as Harvey stood straight preparing for his exit.

"You're always busy Harv. Forget me and the kids, you ever think that maybe your life isn't suited for a stable relationship , for you to actually have time and the energy to care for someone other than yourself." Marcus snarled.

Harvey couldn't blame his brother for saying this, they had a small argument after the bachelors about Harvey settling down and Harvey didn't care to listen to his brother. To Harvey, his brother has no idea what's going on in his life so telling him what he should do pissed him off. He told his brother to call him and tell him this when he's not drunk, if he had the balls.

I guess he does. Harvey thinks as he steps out the elevator.

"I understand what you're saying, but this is my life, no one will change that about me." Harvey responded honestly. If someone can't accept how he and his work are then maybe they're not right for him.

"I have to go Marcus, give the kids a kiss from me." Harvey said before he ended the call.

Tiredly walking towards the exit, feeling the stress of the long day on his shoulders, Harvey stops in his tracks. Through the glass walls stood Mitch and Donna. She was smiling ear to ear as he laughed at something she said. He held her around the waist as she gripped the bouquet of flowers Harvey assumed Mitch bought her.

Moving to the side and out of sight, Harvey watched as they interacted with each other. Happiness pooling around them.

At this moment Marcus's words rung in his head as well as what Alistair had said earlier that day. Maybe he has been selfish the whole time. Maybe what's best for Donna is not him. What's best for Donna is to be happy regardless of him, and the way he lives might not be good enough or what she needs.

He can see how Mitch looks at her, it's not painted with winning her over, its adoration and content.

Harvey waited for them to leave before stepping out into the chilly night. Thoughts of whether this plan of his is even for her good or not ,just his.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a while to update, been a bit busy this past week! but have no fear i have lots of free time coming up so updating should be quick.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **lemme know :):)**


	16. Chapter 16

Theirs a quiet bustle in the lobby of the Pearson Specter Litt building, employees and clients going about their usual business. However there was one employee, sat at the couches in the waiting area, a determined look on her face. She glanced at her watch, waiting patiently for 11 o'clock. She lifted her gaze, initializing an intense stare at her target, the security booth.

Reaching in her bag, never breaking eye contact, she pulls out her compact mirror. Pretending to asses herself while she watches the change of the security guards from morning shift to afternoon. Turning her head away to put her mirror in her bag as the old guards walk in her direction for the exit, not wanting to be noticed by them.

Looking back, she smiles at the two new guards chatting behind the big booth. Flipping her hair off her shoulder with her hand as she saunters over to them, observing how Bill slaps Nico on his arm alerting him of her presence.

Bill is a white large man, very tall and rounded at the mid-section. He was often referred to as teddy bear because of his lovable character, whereas Nico, a skinny Mexican man, that looked to be a 19 year old, was a little bit shorter than Bill with short brown hair.

Nico cleared his throat as Bill gulped at the sight, knowing she was coming straight for them.

"Bill, Nico! How are my favorite strong men doing today?" She says as she stopped in front of them, leaning over their desk slightly. A flirtatious smile played at her lips as Nico opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Bill Looked to his younger colleague realizing he might still be in shock.

"Donna! Its, uh, were happy." Bill managed to choke out earning a look from Nico as if he just blew it for them. Bill glared right back at him like he didn't help either by freezing on the spot.

"I'm so pleased you're happy, but I need some help, do you think that maybe you two could help me on a **secret mission?** " Donna whispered the last part and paused. Looking around the lobby for someone in ear shot of them. The two men followed her gaze, an excited expression riddled on their faces.

"It's comes all the way from the top! And I knew right away who to ask to assist me, as this might be very **hard**." Donna continued to whisper, both men nodded excitedly at this. An opportunity for them to be spending time with Donna and doing actual security work.

Bill had joined the team 8 years back. After watching countless crime shows like Cold Case and the First 48 Hours, he felt this could be him, working to catch the bad guys. The opportunity to work at a law firm didn't appeal to him at first but after realizing how high profiled some clients were and the legends that worked in the firm, he became their number 1 supporter, protector of the VIP's, usually referring to Harvey and Jessica.

Whereas Nico , always wanting to become a detective, but never passing the NYPD standards, applied for this job 1 year ago when he was 21, ready to get enough experience and have 'afternoon guard' on his CV.

Donna walked around the table to behind the booth, picking up the large set of keys and smiled then gave them a serious look.

"Ok we need one person to stay watch here, keep your eye out for any 'funny business'" Donna said authoritatively.

"And then someone to come with me…for field work." Donna finished, both men looking at each other ready to argue about who gets to go with Donna.

Donna had scoped out the guards the minute the camera was put up all those weeks ago. Seeing that these two were the easiest to sway she made quick friendly chat every day, but the amount of time this is taking, surely someone would think somethings up.

Rolling her eyes at the two arguing over Donna she decides too much time has been wasted, Louis would be back from his meeting in 30 minutes.

"Ching chong cha will do." Donna said hurriedly to the men.

Bill and Nico stared each other down, seemingly sweating as if this was the Stanley cup final, Wimbledon or even the Super bowl! With a bounce of their fists in front of them at 'cha' they opened their hands revealing Bill to be the winner with scissors over paper.

With a victorious smile Bill turned to Donna ready for his mission while Nico slumped down into his chair.

"Ok let's go!" Donna motioned with her arm directing him to the surveillance room. She then leaned to Nico slightly, catching his attention.

"Your my eyes and ears, update me if you see Harvey acting strangely." She finished with a wink, giving Nico a sense of duty now.

* * *

Donna currently sat on a chair next to Bill as he typed away on the keypad to the security computer, looking for any trace of the camera installation back to Harvey.

Bill had managed to convince Edgar, the man that watches the camera feed to take an early lunch, as they had 'official business to attend to.'

It had been 10 minutes and Bill hadn't been able to find any documents that linked to Harvey, until now.

"Got it!" Bill exclaimed and looked over to Donna proudly.

Donna looked to the screen, an email between an intern named Joshua and the security team, discussing the installation date and placement. Donna smiled as she mentally highlighted a certain name in her vision. Joshua had CC'd Gretchen in the mail, probably being a smart ass thinking Harvey would actually care who did it.

Donna had solid proof now, even though she still doesn't know the reason for Harvey putting it up, she now has something to confront him with after being so sneaky the other day.

"Is that all Donna?" Bill asked sweetly, hoping there might be more for him to do.

"Bill, I never had any doubt in you." Donna patted him on the back, leaning over him as she pressed the print button on the computer.

Walking over to the printer waiting for her evidence she was lost in thought when Bill interrupted her jokingly.

"I was so sure when you took me here you wanted to investigate someone on the cameras again." Bill laughs, referring to Donna casually checking up on Josie previously.

Bill watched as Donna stood straight at this, turning to Bill with a look of pure genius.

"Pull up footage from the 23rd" Donna commanded as she sat on the chair looking up at the 8 camera screens, constantly changing footage's from different areas.

Bill rolled his chair over to her with pure delight, then typing at the large control panel.

"Focus on my desk, around 10:20 am" Donna continued earning a confused look from Bill.

She could see who left the jar of paperclips for her. She never had a reason to suspect anyone else but Louis, but since her recent conversation with him it's been bugging her. She can't believe she didn't think of it sooner. She had noticed that jar when she got back from coffee with Rach giving anyone the opportunity to go to her desk.

Bill continued at the silence from Donna, turning the nob on the digital clock to 10:20.

"Here!" Donna shouts at Bill as she watches Harvey walk closer to her desk on the screen. Donna's heart was beating faster and faster with each step he took nearing her desk. She inhaled sharply as Harvey stopped to talk to Louis.

Don't be so stupid Donna; this was the first day Harvey came back after your horrible conversation. You weren't even on talking terms, obviously he wouldn't care to do these little things, Donna mentally told herself as she watched Harvey talk.

Harvey turned away from Louis's office but a large group of people approached, blocking her vision of Harvey as he disappeared into the large Chinese crowd.

As the top of the tape read 10:29 Donna knew she would be returning soon. Just as she watched the crowd head towards Harvey's office she sees herself return and sit and at her computer.

Sighing Donna turned away, frustrated that this was no help. Who would go through all this effort to not be seen! Donna was once again interrupted by her thoughts by Bill narrating what was going on noticing her back to the screen.

"And then you get a call, and then you play with ... I think it's a jar." Bill squinted at the screen; face inches from it to make out the object.

"The phone call! What time was that?" Donna quickly turned, a glimmer of hope left.

"Uhhh 10:32" Bill says turning to her.

"Go to the camera facing Harvey's office from 10:31." Donna said knowing there wasn't one showing all the way into his office but enough to see Gretchen and a bit of him.

Donna puckered her brow in concentration at Bill moving over to another camera screen.

The video came up, Donna stood up off the chair, wide eyed as she watched Harvey stand by an empty Gretchen's desk, casually just looking around. After a minute he looked to the direction Donna knows to be where she sits. He moved his head to the side as if he was looking all the way down the corridor to her.

Donna's heart stopped, was he watching her?

What Harvey did next confirmed her earlier thought. He walked back into his office, standing where the camera can still see him. He took out his phone and made a call, but quickly dropping it without uttering a word.

Bill Carried on watching, completely missing what had actually happened. Donna stood back shocked.

Donna had to ask herself why he was going through all this effort for her when he made it clear that night that he wasn't interested in her. Why would he do all this when he only started talking to her 15 days later? It dawned on her that on that Monday she was starting fresh, feeling like everything was falling so perfectly into place, now she sees he was the one behind it.

Donna knew there was only one thing left now. Something that would completely break this new friendship she and Harvey are in. A friendship she's found to be making her smile every day, giving her excitement to start her day like never before, showing her that she craved Harvey's looks he constantly gave her, melting in his compliments and flirting. She had never acted like this. She was the confident independent Donna.

Not working for him had taken away all the stress of their previous relationship and given them time to actually take each other in without the worry of due dates and arrangements of his life. Knowing this, she had just brushed all the flirting and ideas that Harvey looks to be a softer more approachable person off as nothing but an outside perspective of Harvey.

"Bill, go back to the camera showing my desk. Rewind until I say stop." Donna said shakily this time. Nervous at what this might show. Not sure who she wants it to show either. Her heart yearns for it to be him, but her head desperately wants it to be Mitch who shows up at her desk, making everything from this moment on a little easier.

The video raced backwards with speed. Showing Donna relaxing on her chair, getting up and leaving (Donna remembering to the file room), to staring at the jar, an empty desk, Louis talking to her, answering phones and typing. The recording sped even faster and after a while Bill looked up at her as if to say it's going to end soon.

"Pause" Donna softly said, eyes trained of the screen.

Bill immediately hit the pause button looking at the screen, before he could register what was on it he was distracted by the sound of the door. Bill looked to see the door still slightly swinging, and Donna gone.

Not sure what had just happened he peered at the screen. Confused as to why this was so important.

The corridor as well as Louis's office was empty, on the corner of the picture sat Donna's desk. Someone was standing behind it. Bill zoomed in on the image not knowing exactly who this was. He noted it was a brown haired lady with olive skin. She wore a dark skirt and light blouse. In her hands she held a pot plant which it looked as if she was placing on Donna's table.

Bill recognized this lady from numerous guards' talks on the hottest females at the firm.

He knows her name as Rachel.

* * *

 **Donna in on his tail!**

 **Only a few more chapters left!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Darvey fans- Eat your heart out! ;)**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Louis had returned from his meeting minutes after Donna had got back to her desk. And the second he stood in front of her, a cheesy smile on his face, she wanted to punch him. Louis had THE worst timing, she thought as she clenched her jaw with annoyance. Obviously she's not angry at Louis, but when you're in the shittest mood and someone comes skipping along like the world is ok, when the world is definitely not ok! Their face seems like the best target for your own stress relief.

At first she was angry at Rachel, but her younger friend had taken leave for the wedding which was on Sunday, meaning Donna can't approach her about this until after her honeymoon. The fact that Rach lied about the flowers and has acted like she had no idea about what Harvey's been up to is all trivial at the moment. Donna could never bring it up now, especially not wanting to deter Rach from her wedding excitement. So Donna sat frustratingly at her desk trying to calm herself so that she could still be the best maid of honor despite this little secret being revealed.

Louis had handed her stacks of papers that needed to be organised and thoroughly double checked. Donna assumed the meeting he had with his client and a potential business partner went well, noting his laid back posture in his chair while chatting happily into his dicta-phone.

Donna took her papers and necessary stationary and headed to the conference room, as far away from that smug look on Louis's face and anyone from interrupting her as possible. With the foul mood she was in, she wouldn't be surprised if anyone who approached got 3rd degree burns.

* * *

Smacking the stapler down on to the last pages needed to be joined, Donna looked over to the five different stacks with a sigh. This would normally take her 5 minutes, but she constantly got lost in her thoughts mid stapling.

She looked up to the sound of the door being pushed open, seeing who would have the guts to approach her at this time. At the sight of Bill Donna realized she had been sloppy, she hadn't covered her tracks. She was so caught up in shock that Harvey was behind the camera and the paperclips and Rachel had led her to believe the flowers were from Mitch, that she didn't make sure to tie up the loose ends, Bill and Nico.

"Donna." Bill hushed, standing with just his head in the room, squeezed between the door and the glass wall.

"Bill, you did wonderful work, but I hope, as always, we keep this between us?" Donna said plastering on a sweet smile for him like nothing was wrong despite him witnessing her escape from the surveillance room.

"But I …" Bill started, before being interrupted by Donna as she walked over to him shaking her head for him to stop talking.

"I will get you and Nico an extra special gift for your services." Donna said, this time more forceful than the sweet persona she put on the moment before. She can't have him walking around telling his colleagues about their arrangement and, heavens not about what he saw on the recordings.

"No Donna, there's no need, but Nico and I did extra recon while you came up here!" Bill practically spat out trying to finish before Donna would interrupt again.

Donna pulled Bill in the conference room forcefully and closed the door behind him.

"What?" Donna asked confused. They didn't even know what she was investigating how could they find out any more? She filled with worry at the thought that they might have blown this whole thing out of the water!

"I rewind-ed further in the video you ran out of. Rachel might have put the flowers on the desk, but 2 minutes earlier someone else handed the flowers to her!" Bill replied in his best detective voice. He lifted up his pants at the waist, and then rested his right hand on his security baton clipped to his belt like he had made a breakthrough in his case and nothing could bring him down from this moment.

Donna narrowed her eyes at him, grabbing his shirt at the collar and tightening her grip. Bill knew she was scary sometimes but he had no idea, at this moment, looking into her darkened eyes full of rage, he was sure to wet himself.

"Who?" Donna said simply. She had a feeling Rachel was just the messenger, but the person who might have sent it had her wondering.

"Harvey," Bill quickly threw out, eyes wide in fear not sure if he feared his own life or Harvey's at this moment.

Donna let go of Bill and turned away from him, not to show him her reaction. She shook her head, trying to comprehend the information. Sure she suspected it, but that was just a part of her still being hopeful that he cared for her more than a friend, no matter how much she tried to move on. But she never thought Harvey would be capable of actually giving someone a personal gift. Well 'giving' is a stretch, Donna laughed to herself.

"Um… so," Bill started, straightening out his shirt and looking over to her with a leap of faith that she wouldn't bite his head off for still being in the room.

Bill wasn't stupid. People assumed because of how he looked and how easy he jumped to help others that he was naive and could be manipulated. Donna was one of the only people who took the time from her busy day to speak to him, to see how his mom was doing. So whenever she needed something, he would do it, no questions asked. Plus she was a complete storm of beauty, but he knows if Harvey would get her flowers and go through the trouble of putting a camera up in the file room, which obviously meant something to Donna. There's something going on with them.

"I checked with Nico, Harvey walked into the lobby while we were in the surveillance room, but never went upstairs. Gretchen then met him at his car outside and then he left." Bill finished apologetically knowing that if his suspicions were correct, she now couldn't go over to talk to Harvey about her discovery.

Donna turned after he finished. She took in all the information. A little bit surprised Bill and Nico actually did some real investigating work that helped her tremendously.

Bill smiled at her, noting how she was lost in thought.

"You don't have to thank us, this is our job. Well not really but Nico and I find this way more fulfilling than scanning people into the building. In fact, this is the most real security work we've done. It was really fun if I think of how..." Bill rambled on reliving the moments they had earlier that day before Donna interrupted. He's noticed this has become a trend with Donna, he hardly ever says anything without her interrupting him.

"Bill." Donna said, her right hand moving up to rest on his shoulder.

"You're welcome then… but I have to go have a very serious conversation with someone and you're the one in my way." Donna winked, not wanting to take her anger out on this sweet man that after all has just given her crucial information.

"Oh right, yes, I'm sure now you have lots to get to and…" Bill watched as Donna's eyebrows lifted to tell him he was rambling again.

"And, just for the record. I always rooted for you and Harvey." Bill quickly ended with a shy expression on his face which earned him a warning look to not go there.

Bill took the hint and almost ran out of the conference room leaving Donna to sit back down and gather her thoughts. She hardly did things on impulse. She liked to plan her actions, reaping the best results, but when it came to Harvey's feelings everything became a little harder to plan.

Was she mad that Harvey had put the surveillance up and had lied to her about it, yes. Was she mad that he bought her the jar of paperclips and held it in his hands right in front her, never uttering a word that he in fact got them, yes. Was she mad that he got her a hand painted pot plant with little flowers in, she wasn't too sure. A little part of her felt that he was trying to mend things, even though they are already on good terms. A little part of her felt that he did this for some other reason entirely, not for his recognition but for her happiness. A little part of her also felt appreciation that he did this. But a big part of her felt confused and angry that he was being so sneaky, that she is Donna and she didn't know what was going on.

She can't understand it. This part of Harvey she's never seen really, and she sure will rip every inch of him apart until he spills the absolute truth. When she was done with Harvey he would be crying in the corner curled up in the fetal position.

* * *

"Can I help you" Gretchen said as Donna walked casually up to her as she stood by Harvey's desk, placing papers neatly.

"Gretchen, what time will he be back?" Donna asked sweetly, there was no need to alarm Gretchen Donna thought. The minute you do, Gretchen gets protective and Harvey would be told she's coming and he would avoid her like the plague.

Donna knew Harvey must have been in court if he was gone the whole day, hoping he would come back to the office, but not being his secretary anymore, she doesn't know his daily plans. In the beginning she would just hack Gretchen's computer but the old bat had caught wind of it when certain days, Harvey was 'conveniently' in the office when Donna toyed with him.

"Court all day, should I call him even though I know you will probably do that yourself?" Gretchen responded, looking at the redhead in front of her, so obviously ready to go toe to toe with Harvey about something.

Gretchen knew Harvey was head over heels for this lady. And she could understand why. Donna is confident, beautiful; she has superb fashion, Gretchen doesn't know anyone who could pull dresses off like Donna. But what Gretchen admired most about Donna is that despite her tough exterior and easy wits, she always cared for her Harvey despite the shit he put her through.

"I will contact him" Donna finished turning to the door, somewhat nervous now at the realization that she's going to have to go to his place later on, as tomorrow she's taken the day off to help Rachel with the final touches, so that would be the only chance to see him before the rehearsal dinner.

"One thing Donna." Gretchen said catching Donna's attention just before she left the office.

"Don't hurt him too bad, I still want my job tomorrow" Gretchen finished, pity for Harvey laced in her words. She knew when it came to Donna, any bad news hit him hard but if this was the final blow for Harvey, he might not recover from it.

Donna looked at Gretchen, uncertainty in her face as if she had no idea what the result if this would be either.

* * *

Mitch watched as Donna walked into her apartment with an expression he couldn't quite read. He wanted to surprise her with a romantic dinner but the minute she looked at him, his heart fell. Her eyes seemed distant, her care for him leaving with each blink.

Looking around her apartment after giving Mitch a death stare as he stood by the couch gazing at her. She could see he had planned something special. Light music floated in the space, lit candles were scattered around and she could smell pasta sauce coming from her kitchen. Any woman would die for this man, but at this moment only one person was dying tonight. Him.

Donna had gone to Harvey's apartment; she waited half an hour and even got the security guy to open the door, with Harvey nowhere to be found, unaware that Harvey had actually gone to his brother for a visit. She thought of a nice warm bath and a glass of wine would help her relax and rethink what she was going to do, but now she has to deal with this.

"You knew. And you acted as if it was from you. Reaping the reward for someone else's efforts." Donna threw her handbag on her table, not caring about the cost of it; she will probably regret it tomorrow, adding another thing to her pit of scorched raged items. She had no time for starters; she wanted the full main course.

Mitch dropped his head immediately, knowing full well what she was talking about. He filled with guilt, but mostly with fear of how she will react to his response.

Donna took his silence as a means to continue. Not caring about his feelings right now, only understanding what has been going on behind her back the entire time. She wouldn't put it past both Harvey and Mitch to be hiding more after what she's discovered.

"Did you think I would never find out? I'm fucking Donna!" She screamed at the end as she progressed towards him, leaving enough space between them so they both couldn't make any physical contact at arm's reach.

"I didn't know in the beginning, I shrugged it off like it was from me because I wanted to find out who they were from first. No boyfriend wants to hear their girlfriend got "the Most amazing" gift from someone who wasn't them. And I told him to stay away to let you move on but he just..."

Donna couldn't believe it. Both of them had spoken about it and not one of them decided to share this information. Acting as if they controlled what she needed in life.

"Stay away? You don't decide who I keep company with. I chose to be with you, I went home to you. Not him. But you felt it was okay to keep these things from me? Like I would just run to him because of a pot plant!"

"He loves you Donna! How can you not see it! He told me that he wouldn't stop fighting for you; that you would be in his bed not mine when he was done!" Mitch screamed back. Tired of being the criminal when all he did was defend what he loved. Yes, he loves Donna, he would have told her that night at the awards but he could see she was in love with someone else.

Mitch ran a hand over his face, angry at Harvey for putting them in this situation and starting this war.

"What did you just say?" Donna gasped. The two most important men in her life right now had brought her down to some whore ownership disagreement. Completely ignoring the fact he said Harvey loves her, the fact that Harvey would reduce her to a prop in his bed made her feel dirty.

"Donna, I'm sorry. But you made it clear to me the first time we met that you were moving on, and when the flowers arrived. I had to tell him to back off, for your own good. But he came at me, jealous that you could be with someone other than him. I didn't want to lose you. Don't want to lose you. If this is us clearing the air then fine, Harvey and I have been fighting over you and I did what any true boyfriend would, not back down for what they love " Mitch tried to grab Donna's hand but she pulled it away too fast for him. She felt the edge of her eyes burn as tears started to build. Waiting for the crash of her walls.

"Get out" Donna whispered looking away from him as tears started to fall.

Mitch wanted to stay, to make it all better. But the way she said it, he felt if he stayed, it would only make things worse for himself. Grabbing his keys from her coffee table he gave her one last look, eyebrows knotted together in sadness at the sight.

At the sound of her door opening and shutting behind her, Donna ran to her couch collapsing in a panic of tears.

She cried that the first guy she thought she could actually move on with, get married to and live happily had been involved in some degrading battle for her, and in the process lying and deceiving her. Grabbing her ass, kissing her, holding her hand, all in front of Harvey as if they were challenging each other for who could win her.

A wave of nausea hit Donna like never before. Running to her bathroom she felt her insides spill as she bent over the toilet bowl. Her breathing was heavy and her vision became blurry. Throwing up one more time she flushed the toilet, sat on the floor and leaned against her cold bathtub. Her red hair sprawled out over the edge falling into the tub. Her face was pale and her mascara ran down her cheeks, she used to laugh at women on TV that reacted like this to fights with boyfriend's, always saying they should woman up and not let men control them. How ironic it was at this moment she thought.

What hurt her most of all, above anything, making her sick to her stomach literally. Was that the man she can't help but love was so selfish that he couldn't let her leave. He had to spoil everything for her. When he had told her to leave that night, she felt broken at the realization he might have never really loved her, but the broken feeling was so much more right now at seeing it wasn't love he ever saw in her. It was just a warm body to his side that he knew he could play with. And that, that was what she doesn't know how to recover from.

* * *

 **Two days later.**

Rachel was on a high. They had completed pretty much everything for the wedding. All that was left was the rehearsal dinner and the actual big event.

She and Donna worked tirelessly for the past two days. She was so overwhelmed and had many freak outs along the way but Donna was there every step. Making sure when Rachel needed a break she took over. Not like Donna hadn't already taken over. Often Rachel would find herself watching Donna as she spoke with the staff, caterers or even the priest, unsure if she could have ever gotten through all of it without her. Rachel does know one thing for sure though; the woman was a miracle worker.

Despite the rush of last minute preparations, Rachel could see something was up with her maid of honor. The way she smiled, it was as if it came as an afterthought. She hardly bantered with her, or even made typical Donna comments.

Rachel had asked her numerous times on what was wrong but Donna laughed (fake laughed) it off like she was hallucinating it. By the end of the day, Rachel began to give up, seeing that Donna wanted her and Mike to have a stress free wedding and whatever she had to say would somehow ruin it in Donna's mind.

As Rachel stood hand in hand with Mike talking to Harvey in the little chapel, she couldn't help but start to sweat. Donna had gone to her hotel room to tidy up for the rehearsal. Any second she would be down and she's not sure what was going to happen.

Donna looked pained and wounded something Rachel has never seen on Donna. She had an inkling this all had to with Harvey and Mitch.

* * *

Donna walked from the taxi to the entrance of the chapel. Standing outside the door she paused, taking in a few breaths, knowing what stood on the other side.

She has calmed herself down considerably since the other night. There was no reason to ruin Rachel and Mikes big day because of a pointless issue with Harvey, so she put on a brave face and distracted herself with getting this wedding to look perfect and run smoothly no matter how she feels.

Opening the double doors she put her mask on and smiled, going to Rachel's family to greet them and slowly approaching the couple and Harvey. Luckily for Donna, Rachel stepped away from them to hug her, avoiding approaching the whole group at once. As Donna moved over to Mike and Harvey she couldn't help but think that all she had to do was get this over with, play nice and once it was done she would lay the law.

* * *

Harvey watched as Donna entered the chapel. She looked fresh and clean, her hair still slightly wet. He didn't concentrate on what she wore as she greeted Rachel's family; all he could focus on was her face. Something was different, he thought.

He couldn't put his finger on it but as she approached and chatted to Rachel, he could see how her eyes remained glued to Rachel as if she couldn't bear to look his way. He tensed up a bit, feeling a sense of worry if she was ok.

She went around Rachel to Mike and kissed him on the cheek, Harvey prepared himself for a greeting but all he got was a nod of her head towards him, her eyes didn't even reach his.

At the awkwardness Mike stated they should start with the proceedings. Calling out to everyone to gather around and as Rachel stood up on the platform to take control.

Harvey watched Donna the whole time, only breaking contact when someone had asked him something. The moment they had to walk the aisle Harvey mentally smiled. She couldn't escape him for at least 10 seconds now.

Moving over to the back of the chapel Donna and Harvey stood next to each other, waiting to be told to walk through. Both their hands at their side. Harvey looked to her and she moved her head the other way to not give him anything to go on.

"Donna" Harvey whispered desperately,

"Are you ok?" his face riddled with worry, waiting for her to turn to him.

With no answer from her he sighed and looked ahead. At the call for them to walk he held his arm out for her to take it but she once again ignored him. Instead Donna walked with her hands clasped together; holding an imaginary bunch of flowers which she would carry tomorrow along with the bridesmaids.

Half way down the aisle Harvey couldn't take it anymore. He knew something was really wrong. He looked around and saw that most of the wedding party were wrapped up in their own conversations and not really concentrating on their walk.

Harvey stopped and grabbed Donna, turning her to him.

"Donna please." Harvey whispered as he held her in place. His eyes searching for any sign from her, he rarely got scared but right now he felt like a 12 year old watching his first horror movie. When Donna made eye contact with him for the first time that night he knew, he felt he had just fallen off a cliff. Her eyes spoke volumes. It was obvious to him that she had found out about his plan, but he had never expected her to react like this. He was expecting a firm slap and a demand for an explanation if she had beaten him to it. But nothing like this, she looked at him with disgust and hurt. He was definitely confused to say the least.

He removed his hands quickly and they both looked back to the front and carried on walking like nothing had happened, now both lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Back at the Plaza Hotel, Rachel stood banging at Harvey's room door. Groaning in annoyance he opened it, looking at her like she had some nerve to disrespect his privacy.

"You called" Harvey started staring the small lady down at her interruption from his serious thoughts.

"You speak to her now, right now. I don't want that Donna at my wedding, never mind ever in life. I kept quiet about your present for the sake of not wanting you to be eaten alive if she caught you at her desk, but now, you broke her, so you better fix it." Rachel angrily spoke as Harvey stood taken aback by the forceful Rachel. No one spoke to him like that, well only Donna did but he allowed it. Normally he would knock Rachel back down to her level but she was completely right. This was all his fault.

With a nod of his head Rachel stormed off. Harvey closed his door and walked to the mirror next to the TV. Pumping himself up, this conversation he had always planned for, maybe not this weekend or in the manner Donna is in but he always knew he had to do it.

He had role-played it a couple times in his head last week but the major difference was that he role-played Donna to be a notch less angry if he could say it that way. He expected more of a screaming match that 'he must make up his mind' and 'he can't just come and go as he pleases' and yada yada then he would admit all the love he has for her and then rainbows and kittens.

He might have to scratch out the rainbows and kittens from this situations possible ending.

With one last deep breathe like he was diving to the bottom of the ocean he walked out of his door heading down 6 rooms to her door.

Each passing step Harvey felt his emotions change from nervousness, to fear and even to excitement of finally telling her how he feels. Raising his hand to the door labelled number 16 he nodded to himself, ready to take this leap.

*knock knock*


	18. Chapter 18

***knock knock***

Harvey stood in front of her door, hand hovering over the spot he had just knocked on. He was so tense, holding it together for so long now knowing as he steps into this room he has to let it all go. The longer she took, the straighter he stood, annoyance of having to knock again rising in him. He had only been standing here less than 30 seconds but to Harvey, it felt like eternity.

Maybe it wasn't too late to run? He could just talk to her after the wedding tomorrow. Harvey thought as he looked down the hall to his door. He physically couldn't run if he wanted, his body felt paralyzed waiting for her, like Donna put a spell on him, making sure he can't escape from this like he has all these years.

Harvey was about to knock again when the door swung open, revealing an unamused Donna. She was already in her pj's with her hair tied into a messy bun. Still holding the open door she looked at Harvey like she was in no mood for anything he had to say.

Harvey remained calm externally, but internally he wanted to laugh at himself when he took her in, thinking that nothing made him cringe in fear and possibly wet his pants he's so scared in this moment, more than Donna standing in a purple strap top hugging her body tightly with black long pants relaxed along her legs with a pissed off expression on her face.

After she waited some time for him to say something, she raised her eyebrows for him to just say what he needed so she could go to bed. But trying to remember what comes after the knock, Harvey stood at a blank. His whole rehearsal and plan of action disappeared from his mind. Not knowing what else to do, he dropped his hand still hovering mid-air, and gave her a sheepish smile.

Typical Harvey, she thought as he smiled innocently at her .Donna rolled her eyes at him and tried to push the door closed in his face, but Harvey pushed right back with more force, pushing Donna backwards as he invaded her once drama free space.

"Please come in." Donna said bluntly, while she closed the door and he moved into her room to stand by her bed.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Harvey asked worriedly, referring to her awkwardness around him earlier today. He was sure she knew something about his plan so he needed to know exactly what she knew, not trusting where she got her information from as Mike and Rachel swore to their secrecy. Thus, only leaving Mitch or Jessica to saying something, definitely not being the latter, Harvey thought as he waited for her response.

"What's going on with me?" Donna laughs amazed by his question as she stood by the dresser arms folded over her chest, adding as much distance between them as she could, convinced she might kick him in the nuts if he got too close.

"Why don't we rather talk about what's going on with you!" Donna retorted, raising her voice as the emotions from the past month start coursing through her veins. He practically tells her to move on, but flirts with her, gets her presents and doesn't take credit for them, his eyes always lingered on her when they were in the same vicinity, and he tells a whole audience of people how special she is to him. She can't stand not knowing what's going on in his mind. She normally could read him like a book but this Harvey, standing in front of her with a scared look on his face (which he never wears) , is a Harvey she seems to hate and love all at the same time.

With a heavy sigh Harvey nods at Donna, agreeing that his actions must look absurd to her after all that's happened between them. His eyes search for hers from across the room but she can't dare to look into them. She keeps them fixed at his chest, focusing on the v shape of his black t-shirt.

"I'm not good with this whole dealing with my emotions thing." He started, scratching the back of his neck nervously while looking down and to the side of the room, his two moles now in direct line of sight for Donna. She hated those moles, they have a life of their own, when she worked for him they always made her lose concentration, she would get lost in staring at him and those two would just tease her, provoking her to either get up and go to him, or get back to work. But not today, she moved her eyes to where he was looking, keeping her strong anger at him alive.

"Tell me something I don't know Harvey." Donna scoffs at his answer, pushing him to speak further.

Fine, if she wants to know, I will tell her everything, Harvey thought looking back to her.

"You leaving hit me hard Donna..." Harvey began with his explanation but was brutally interrupted by her.

"And whose fault was that!" Donna screamed finally looking at his face, angered that he always makes it out like she did this not him. Like everything was always her fault never his.

"Let me finish!" Harvey shouted back with just as much potency. His intent for this conversation was to be loving and soft while explaining his feelings, all that thrown out the window at this point. This was Harvey and Donna, everything they did; they did with the utmost passion. He won't stop that now! He loved her will to fight but right now it made it even more difficult for him to gather the right words to get his point across and not piss her off further.

"I started seeing a psychiatrist when you left, I was having panic attacks and couldn't sleep because I couldn't bear the thought of you not being in my life. You are what I hold most close to my heart and it felt like my heart was ripped along with you leaving." He continued, looking to Donna for her response but she stood still, mouth glued shut.

Sighing, he nodded to himself that she obviously wasn't going to let him have this easy, and he wouldn't expect it any other way.

"She's helped me deal with my feelings and made me realize that you bore the brunt of it all these years and that's why I took the day off. To figure out how to be a better man." He finished, feeling as if this was enough to earn a response from her.

Donna couldn't be angry at him for this. If someone had told her years ago that Harvey would go to therapy she would laugh in their face. But if that person said he would actually learn something from it, she would have fallen off her chair.

"And I'm proud of you for realizing that, but how does destroying my relationship with Mitch make you a better man. It makes you a selfish asshole!" Donna stated. She was still with Mitch, well, she told him she needed a break to calm down. If she turned away every guy that got intimidated by Harvey she would forever be single. Mitch did lie to her and treat her like some sort of possession Harvey couldn't touch, but one thing all her other boyfriends never did was stand up against Harvey for her. And Donna respected that about Mitch.

"Selfish? All I've wanted to do is make **you** happy! Make sure that **you** get what you deserve, which is the very best." Harvey replied annoyed. Every second of every day all he has thought about it is ensuring the best outcome for Donna, even so far as to almost letting her be with Mitch, foolishly thinking he could be a better man to her.

Donna swore she felt steam leave her ears at this. Letting her arms fall to her hips she steps closer to him and spurs him to test her. He won't leave here in one piece if he thought he actually has considered her feelings in this, she thought as she gripped her hips with her hands, while her feet stopping close to him.

"My happiness? The minute I find someone that actually makes me happy; you get jealous that someone has your property. And you decide to build your start over with me by playing games with Donna and challenging Mitch to see who can keep Donna in their bed!" she looks at Harvey with disgust, raising her eyebrows and referring to herself in third person to insinuate that she found out about his little design to steal her from Mitch. Donna could feel the tears push at her eyes. She hates crying, but the thought that Harvey would do this makes her feel like the dam wall was about to explode in her tear ducts.

"it's not…" Harvey started taken aback by how she's interpreted what's he's done and said, but when he saw her eyes start to gloss his whole heart broke. This was never his intention, never part of his plan.

Trying to close the gap between them Harvey grabs at her arms but she hits him roughly on his chest for him to let her go. He never realized how her feelings could get hurt in this. He didn't think of it that way, rather that she would see he was a changed man and he would one day admit how he feels and she would choose him…thinking it through he sees now after hearing her point of view. It doesn't make sense.

Donna broke free from his grasp and pushed around him to her bed. Sitting down on it quickly, worried her legs would collapse too.

Harvey turned and stood, watching Donna wipe away her tears , not sure of what to do. All he wanted to do was hold her and apologize over and over but she wouldn't let that happen.

"I don't know what to say Donna, but I'm sorry. I really am. That was never what I intended." Harvey said defeated, looking at the top of her fiery hair as she stared at her hands.

After a moment or two she looked up to him, the previous evidence of tears missing from her face.

"Tell me it's not true then, that you weren't trying to break Mitch and I up. Tell me that you didn't say I was going to be in your bed and not his….." Donna stood up, walking to Harvey and pushing him back with both her hands furiously. "Tell me you didn't reduce me to a prize in yours and Mitch's game over me!" Donna yelled, she wishes that his answer would say she was dreaming this all. That she would wake up and none of this had happened.

Grabbing her hands at her second attack to push him, he held her still. He wanted to say that this all was a lie, but it was true. He did say and do it, but not in the way she thinks.

"I can't tell you that Donna… I can't… I had a plan to win you back, I just. I thought it's what you would want. Two men fighting for you and you would choose." Harvey let go of her hands. Now being the one to retreat. Moving to the small couch by the balcony door, Harvey sat. Head in his hands as he realized just how fucked up what he's done sounds. Just how wrong he could be about proving to her he was meant for her. All he proved was what a dick he was.

Donna watched him run from her, she shook her head unsurprisingly that he couldn't face up to the truth.

"You told me to leave that night, I gave you the opportunity to tell me how you felt and you acted as if I meant nothing. You asked for your second chance, I gave it to you. But all it was to you was another opportunity to control me, scared the only person who gave two shits about your well being was distracted with someone else. So what? You decided flirting with me, making me feel like you actually cared for me more than just friends, visiting me every day to chat like you were actually interested about my day. All so you had Donna choosing you instead, making your life happy again. But what about my happy ending Harvey?" Donna said, showing him just how his idea of her happiness actually looked.

"It was never like that… This is all new to me, I thought this was going to prove to you how much I care, show you that I've pulled my head out of my ass, was I selfish in hoping you break up. Yes. Did I think of my happiness, yes. But yours was always number one Donna, swear to God" Harvey said quietly, only loud enough for Donna to hear. His eyes stung at the weight of what he's been carrying trying to escape.

Donna slowly approached him, curious to hear more. She still didn't understand what his end game was. She felt betrayed by him. She trusted him with her life and gave him everything. But he couldn't let her move on even after seeing she was happy. It wasn't enough for her to be happy; he had to be happy too.

"I've given you everything Harvey, what more do you want from me?" Donna asked heavily, not sure if she would actually do it if he asks something of her. Her will to say no to him so weak that she wouldn't be surprised if she does do of what he asks.

"You to believe me. Think of the Harvey you know. The Harvey you tease endlessly for your enjoyment, and secretly mine. Think of all the times we laughed together, spent our Friday afternoons drinking at that dodgy bar on the corner challenging each other on who gets a number first. The Harvey that sits with you when you pretend you're OK, just letting you find comfort in the silence." Harvey stands to her pleading for her to try for him, just one last time.

"You would see that I only said those things to Mitch out of defense when he attacked me. That I flirted because it came all too naturally that it felt right. I came to visit you because I missed you and I knew I could put a smile on your face." Harvey finished, feeling like he did a pretty good job in explaining his actions.

Donna glanced at her room's massive flat screen TV. She thinks back to all those times, remembering them like it was yesterday. Maybe she too is guilty for being emotional and not thinking things through fully before jumping to conclusions about him. Her leaving put her on edge too and having Mitch around clouded the Harvey situation. Which at the time was a needed distraction but in the end it fogged up their feelings vs actions.

Donna understood now that he wanted to make amends and be a better friend after she gave him a second chance, but she didn't know why he still did all of this, it frustrated her not knowing what his real intentions were. Why he would lie and avoid credit for things he did? He asked her to think of the old Harvey, but the old Harvey would have been quick to claim responsibility for everything that happened to her that Monday after their conversation, he would have gone to her the second he missed her not waiting 15 days to talk to her.

"The camera, the jar, the flowers, which was all you. Why, what could you possibly get out of it?" Donna asked watching him closely, trying to see if this was part of his so called plan to prove what type of man he was or if it was just a play in his book to get her to soften up so she didn't kick his ass when he returned to work.

Frowning at her question he didn't understand how she hadn't got it yet. Was he speaking another language? He's sure he just made it obvious all he's done is out of love, and showing her he's not the man she thinks he is.

This was Donna for heaven's sakes! Why was it that when it came to everyone else she knew at the drop of a hat everything without even asking, but when it came to him and his feelings towards her, she had to grate him for every single detail, he thought as he looked for the right wording to comeback with. He was tired of her accusations now.

"satisfaction!" he prodded her, ready to fight again, angry that she still had so much doubt in him like he was lying about it all being about her. He doesn't blame her though, all 12 years it's been about him, as new as admitting feelings is for him is , its the same for her when it comes to accepting he actually cares about others more than himself.

"Oh? Satisfaction that you could fool me Harvey." Donna replied with attitude, feeling that he obviously was happy with himself that he got away with something, taking her this long to find out.

Looking down to the floor Harvey shook his head. He had finally done something personal for someone and it was turned into a joke.

"I did it for you….. The satisfaction that maybe those things could brighten your day. That you would smile ear to ear with joy and not care about me and my issues." Harvey said quietly, eyes trained on the light brown carpet, reliving that night of constant panic attacks and crying to himself in his empty bed. He was afraid if he looked up she would see that too. And he doesn't want anyone to ever see him like that.

"Why?" Donna asked, her tone still dunked in denial but feeling her anger subside at the sight of him. His Head bowed over, hands in his front track pants pockets. This visibly made him uncomfortable and she needed to know why. What this plan was all about.

"The camera- I knew you always wished to find the Josie assaulter, so I thought if I get them to put a camera up, you would probably make friends with the guards and have your evidence…" Harvey said, ready to explain himself to her, after all, he owes her a full explanation.

"That night, I saw you throwing death threats at that paperclip, knowing you, you probably went through with it," Harvey chuckled, then looking up at her, a small smile at his lips. Shrugging he continued, never looking away, feeling the confidence to prove to her he has had nothing but good intentions.

"I'm the reason you left to work for Louis. And I'm positive that man is not easy. Looking back, you always suffered because of the things I did. I've never wanted that, now I made it my mission that you always smile, no matter what. So if searching for a paperclip was something that ruined your day, I wanted to get you a whole jar of extras!" Harvey said sincerely, his eyes searching hers to see if she somehow understood his reasoning for this.

Donna stood shocked. She had never expected this to be his answer. She felt disappointed in herself that she could think so less of him a day ago when he thought so much of her this whole time.

"And the flowers..." Donna croaked out, waiting for the big bang. She cherished those flowers, as if they were her light in the day. Every day she looked to them and felt her heart swell with happiness.

Taking one step to her, closing the gap, he reached with his left hand, taking in her right hand. His thumb running across her knuckles, staring into her eyes as she looked up to him in anticipation.

With a casual smile Harvey looked to the most beautiful woman he has ever and will ever lay eyes on, with such admiration.

"It takes a while to grow before you realize just how much you love something." He says softly, bringing his other hand to stroke her cheek lightly.

He had bought the small pot on the Sunday and started painting it, thinking that one day he would give it to her. But as he put the flowers in, he realized that the sight of these sweet little flowers made him smile, and he wanted that for Donna ASAP.

"I wanted you to look at it, and see only love. If I couldn't be there personally to cheer you up, even on your worst days, there was something next to you that would always make you smile." Harvey finished, his brown eyes piercing hers as his heart pounded at his eventual confession.

Donna looked at him; no words could comprehend this moment. She felt her eyes well up with tears and watched him gulp at the sight of some escaping. Letting go of her hand he brought his left to join on her face, using both his thumbs to wipe her tears away. Watching as the water slid over her little freckles.

Leaning his face closer to hers, never breaking eye contact, wanting to make sure she wants this as bad as he does. Stopping just short of her lips.

"If it isn't obvious, I love you Donna and I wont ever give up on you. You cant escape me." Harvey whispered, saying out loud something she's only witnessed in her dreams, and even going so far as to repeat her own words to him from that night.

Closing the gap, Harvey heard her soft moan the second his lips made contact with hers. His hands moving from her cheeks into her messy hair held back into a bun, pushing her face further into him as she kissed him back passionately.

Donna felt her whole body tingle. No man had ever earned this response by a mere kiss. She couldn't pull away, her arms snaked around his body fitting perfectly into place.

This really was her ecstasy she thought as he lifted her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her over to the couch never breaking the kiss.

Harvey sat down, her on top of him, sitting on his lap. He pulled away from her both needing air, Harvey also not wanting to take this further. Normally he would have a woman half naked by this stage but this was Donna, he had to do it right. He wasn't going to let it be the 'other time'.

Using his hand to move the loose strands away from her face, he stares at her, bewildered by the connection he feels to her. Stronger than anything he's felt in his life. Looking from her face to the ceiling as she moves to cuddle into his neck he thinks at how dumb he is that this, sitting in his lap, had been there for 12 years, waiting for him and he overlooked her every time. But never again.

Donna breathed Harvey in as she felt her nose touch the skin of his neck. She was so content in this, feeling his arms hold her securely and noting how their hearts beat fast against each other's chests.

She loved this man. With every inch of her.

But with the thought of Harvey, building up his walls again tomorrow, after pouring his heart out for her today, it scared her. He did this like clockwork, acting like nothing has happened.

He admitted he loves her, but really loves her. She should be jumping for joy, but so much has happened now that she can't just ditch all she's built without him the minute he admits his feelings. He still thinks of her as his, rather than this being her decision too.

Rolling off of him Donna straightens herself out, feeling his confused expression dig at her side.

"Donna." Harvey says, not sue what to make of this.

"I need to think. My heart has been stretched, chopped and stitched together too many times. You dropped a bomb on me. You had a plan, now I need to figure out mine." Donna looked over to him, face filled with love mixed with confusion.

He looked at her stunned, mouth hanging open like he should say something more but not sure what else he could. Did he apologize? Yea he's sure he did. Explain his real intention? Of course. Say he loved her? He knows he fucking did that! Harvey couldn't think of anything he could add without going back in circles and risk a fight again.

Watching Donna stand and turn to him an apologetic look on her face, he took the hint and got up too, heading for the door.

Donna opened the door for him as he walked out, standing in front of her. Leaning forward slowly he tested the water; she didn't fight him so he kissed her on the cheek before whispering goodnight.

Walking back to his room, a defeated look on his face.

He obviously didn't expect her to brush it all away and be together after this fight but, he couldn't get the feeling of that kiss out of his head. There's no way he can live his life without that in the morning before he goes to work, or at night when he holds her before they go to sleep.

He had gone two steps forward but now one step back. His plan disintegrating away as everything from here on is her move.

Hoping she chooses him.

* * *

 **Tomorrow is the wedding!**

 **Thank you all so much. Your reviews make me laugh, fist pump the air and even brag to my best friend ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

"You look magnificent Rach." Donna said, as both women stood looking at Rachel in the full length mirror in front of them.

Rachel wore a white strapless dress with gold lace patterns cascading down the middle of the mermaid style wedding gown. Her hair was half up, half down, with her front portion of hair being pulled neatly back exposing her elegant make up while the rest curled down her shoulders.

Rachel had only tried on one dress, and bought it the minute she stepped out of the changing room. She had done her homework; after all she had always dreamed about this, she had 10 years of research into the best styles for her body and the finest wedding dress stores.

Rachel observed herself one last time before glancing at her friend through the mirror, a nervous expression on her face. Donna and along with her bridesmaids all donned long beige strapless dresses that flowed charmingly to the floor.

Beige was never Donna's favorite color but she had to admit, when she looked herself in the mirror earlier after meticulously bringing all her curled hair over to her right shoulder to clip, she was surprised at how good she looked. Sure she wouldn't step out in public looking like a horse but there's always a moment in every woman's life where they are genuinely impressed by their beauty, and this was Donna's.

"All these years imagining this and not once did I think to make sure I had rescue remedy pills on site." Rachel joked, feeling the pre-wedding jitters set in. She doesn't know why she's nervous, she is far more excited but any woman would freak out a little, well she hopes most women do and it's not just her.

"It's not just you." Donna states, as if she crept into Rachel's mind. As much as Rachel's anxious, Donna knew Mike would be having a baby by this stage. The image of him pacing his room, tux jacket thrown to the side as Harvey feeds him alcohol to relax makes Donna crack a smile.

Rachel exhaled slowly trying to get rid of the nerves as she watched Donna, happy that Donna read her mind like she normally does and that her maid of honor seemed to be smiling at a thought of her own. Whatever Harvey said last night must have worked because looking at her now. Rachel can see her friend is back!

"I'm glad you and Harvey sorted it out." Rachel said hesitantly disturbing Donna from her thoughts.

Donna looked away from Rach. She's always told Rach everything but when it came to Harvey she only revealed so much. It was her own protective box she surrounded her and Harvey in, the less people that knew about their history the less she had to deal with addressing those feelings, but now with her box being completely ripped open she felt like she should jump around with Rachel screaming about how they kissed and how it was the most magical thing she had ever experienced. But she still was not sure what the hell she was even going to do after today when it came to Harvey and Mitch, so until then she would keep it low key.

At the lack of response, Rachel continued, wanting to clear the air between them.

"I'm sorry about not telling you, I presume you found out it was me…" Rachel gave a weak smile at Donna, who now had turned to her soon to be married friend.

"I could see how out of his element he was, and I mean... If you caught him that day, there, you probably would have…"

"Stabbed him with my scissors" Donna ended with a slight smirk.

A light giggle escaped Rachel's lips as Donna pulled her in for a hug. Showing Rachel that she no longer cared about her lying, it was all water under the bridge after the revelations from last night. Rachel was just being a good friend, letting Donna have a 'Harvey free' day.

Pulling away from each other, Rachel paused, thinking of how she should word what she wants to say. Rachel didn't see the harm in maybe giving Donna a light nudge because it's so evident, out of all the people Donna was being so oblivious to what has been going on.

"He really does love you Donna, I never thought any man could be at your level but these past few months he has really stepped up, for you." Rachel said smiling as Donna shook her head in slight embarrassment. All these admissions about how Harvey actually felt brought the shyness out of her.

"Is this you're wedding or mine?" Donna laughs and pushes past Rachel to get the veil.

* * *

"You better man the fuck up, right now." Harvey said at Mike from across the room as he put on his tuxedo jacket.

Mike had just revealed to Harvey that he wasn't sure if he could go through with this. If it was the best thing for Rachel for him to make this something you can't easily back out of when he could potentially go to jail one day.

"Says the man that took 12 years to grow some balls." Mike retorted playfully with a hint of annoyance lacing his words, referring to Harvey's admittance to himself about his feelings but also to Donna.

Mike looked to his best man approaching him, a typical Harvey Specter smirk as if Mikes problems amused him.

"I knew you couldn't go through with it, too bad you backed out before the wedding, I was predicting a run for it moment during the 'I do's'." Harvey shrugged, playing with his jacket button.

Mikes mouth hung agape. No Faith! Mike thought watching his best man play so lightly about something very serious to him. Mike would never run out on Rachel, never. Harvey was right. He had to man up because he couldn't imagine her being happy with anyone else; no one else could love her as much as he does.

With a humph Mike looked himself up and down one more time in his mirror.

"I will be the best goddam husband this world will ever see." Mike said then turning to Harvey with a challenging look.

Harvey rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. He never had any doubt in his younger friend but man could he over think things, all Harvey had to do was give him a little push in the wrong direction and he would jump to the right one in no time.

* * *

As all the guests filed into the chapel and Harvey had greeted almost everyone, he looked to his watch as he stood outside the entrance door.

It was almost time, he noted. Soon the ceremony would begin but even sooner he would lay eyes on her. His palms sweated at the thought of last night, the thought of how she was going to treat him today, and the dreadful thought that she might have already made up her mind.

He shook his head at how soft this woman has made him.

"You have asthma?" Louis intruded on Harvey's quiet time before he's enveloped in emotions.

"What?" Harvey asked confused as his fellow groomsman stood next to him as the Bridesmaids and groomsmen shuffled to the door ready to follow in at the start of the music.

"Me either, but I think I should see the doctor after the sight of her. My chest closed up, it's sure to be sign you know. Like maybe another heart attack is approaching." Louis rambled to Harvey, looking at him dumfounded, Harvey completely lost at what he's talking about.

"Are we all ready?" Donna asked excitedly to everyone gathered outside, while Mike stood inside at the altar waiting for it to begin.

Harvey turned his face away from the door to the group at the sound of Donna's voice.

Like always he had mentally prepared himself for Donna's beauty, especially on special occasions he had to take an extra minute for composure. But what stood in front him; a whole lifetime couldn't prepare him for.

He felt his eyes grow in size as he took her in; mentally agreeing he might need to join Louis for a heart check-up as he lost his ability to breathe. The beige dress hugged her body perfectly, showing off her slim physique but still leaving so much for him to imagine. Her hair flowed in curls over her shoulder so perfectly that he wanted to knot his hand in it while he kissed her exposed neck. His heart quivered at how soft her facial expressions were, no longer hurt and anger, just joy.

Harvey never took his eyes off of her as she spoke to the group, quickly doing a run through on the proceedings. He didn't hear one word as he clasped his hand over his mouth wiping his fictional drool away. At her conclusion everyone shuffled into the line order but Harvey stood still as Donna's eyes met his.

'Act cool, don't say anything to mess this up Harvey' he told himself as she approached him. No one could blame him for acting like this. He wasn't sure where they stood, how she felt about what he said and that kiss. But a glimmer of hope remained as he took in how she glowed when she looked at him, a smile never leaving her face, pure happiness floating around her

"Hey" Donna said lightly as she stood in front of him. Her heart fluttered at how he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way his lips pulled upward to the right of his face into a smile, evident that he was just as nervous as she was.

She noticed him before she spoke to the group. He stood way at the top of the stairs by the door lost in thought before Louis chatted to him. Her eyes raked over how his tuxedo made him look even more tantalizing than the Harvey draped in Armani suits. She felt like a teenage girl who had a massive crush on the school hottie and not only did he speak to her, he kissed her. And by kiss, she means KISS!

She looked down quickly, to hide her blush as his gaze ripped her clothes off her in her mind. Harvey leaned his head down with hers, turning his upward to catch her face which was looking to the ground, questioning her about her unusual shyness. She looked up realising he was catching on to how she felt. Harvey already had a big enough ego; there was no need for him to see she had just thought of him as the school hottie.

"Hey" he said huskily, both lost in their own moment, forgetting about the rest of the party waiting for them two. She smiled brightly as he chuckled a bit at their awkwardness.

She was still supposed to be weighing her options, but she felt like a huge load had been taken off of her. That she finally can stop wondering about Harvey's feelings towards her, but him being so sweet just makes everything so much easier donna thought sarcastically. If he was at least mad at her for turning him away after his bomb of love then she had more things to pin against him when deciding who to choose, because right now, she doesn't have much pinned on the no to Harvey board.

"Let's get this started shall we?" Harvey finished, wanting to end this moment scared it could end up badly. Every moment until she reveals her answer he is going to expect the worst, so if she chooses Mitch, he at least prepared himself.

With a nod she opens the door slightly, just enough space to squeeze her head in to signal inside to start the music, as Harvey headed to the back of the line greeting a waiting Rachel and her father.

Each pair headed off as the music began, starting with Louis and Rachel's friend Amanda. Louis ever the gentleman, walked valiantly like the queens guards with Amanda holding his flexed bicep. Amanda couldn't hold in her contagious giggles at Louis's walk which of course put Harold who followed behind them with Anna on edge as his stage fright had become all too real for him.

As the moment for Donna and Harvey to walk neared she looked over at him now standing next to her, a serious expression on his face as he stared forward. He was sweet to her when it was just them, but now in front of family and friends he acted statuesque. She couldn't help but think about her last nights and early morning thoughts, that it was a moment they shared, despite his love; he would never be ready for a real relationship. That after he got some rest he would go back to his usual ways of hiding under his rock.

Both stepping forward Donna on the left and Harvey her right, Donna brought her flowers from her left hand at her side up, about to join her right hand to it, but Harvey grabbed her right hand.

Linking his fingers through hers. She quickly looked from her hand to him puzzled at his gesture. He smiled down at her winking quickly. They were about to reach the start of the seating at the back of the chapel.

"I still feel the same" Harvey leaned into her ear whispering, as if he heard her thought questioning his actions. Truth was, he knows he's always done what she's expected , to say things but never address them again, like it didn't exist, knowing Donna still questioned his motives he knew he had to say something today to show that how he feels was never going away no matter how many days past.

As he pulled away she gave him an impressed look that he too could read minds. Smirking he pulled her along as they started their walk.

At the light gasps and whispers from the guests as they passed each row, obviously shocked at the sight of Harvey and Donna holding hands, Donna wanted to crawl under the long brown carpet they walked on. She was so embarrassed but her slightly blushed cheeks hurt at her efforts to keep herself from smiling.

Screw him! Donna thought to herself annoyed at his loving gesture that had got her completely off guard. She looked up at him warningly the instant she felt his thumb stroke a spot on her hand. She watched as his mouth slightly twitched in amusement as his eyes still trained forward.

She wanted to smile at how unlike Harvey this was, how weirdly romantic it felt, but she was clear she needed time to think, and all this felt like he was forcing the issue. Giving him the right to claim her as his in front of everyone when she hadn't even had 24 hours to think it through.

As they neared the front Donna had a mischievous thought. If he wanted to catch her off guard in front of all these people, she could do the same.

At the rehearsal, they both just walked to their separate sides when they reached the front, never agreeing on what they would do as she didn't even want to be in the same room as him. Most of the groomsman just lightly hugged the bridesmaids or gave a peck on their cheeks then went to their spots on the altar. So Harvey expected to let go of his hand and walk to his spot. But at his attempt to free her hand she gripped tighter.

Frowning in confusion he turned to her as they stood in the front, the moment she leaned closer to him he mentally freaked out.

What the hell is she doing?! Harvey thought as her face approached his. He watched as her lips inched closer and closer to his, his breathing stopped in shock.

Harvey was about to close his eyes at the thought that one inch closer they would connect but his heart did a summersault when she turned her head and her ear skimmed his face as she hugged him, pulling back with a satisfied expression on her face.

To most it looked like a normal parting gesture but the way Harvey stood eyes never moving from hers and jaw clenched, Donna knew she had got him. Donna smiled sweetly while he sent her daggers, insinuating that they were now even. He needed to know she controlled them at this moment not him.

* * *

As Father John read from the Bible Harvey rolled his head slightly, trying to relieve the pressure at the top of his spine from standing. The ceremony was no catholic one where the guests needed a water break, but it didn't seem to end quickly either. He was no expert but 30 minutes had passed and he expected the 'you may kiss the bride' to be nearing now.

Harvey had only been to a couple of weddings before. It wasn't that he was never invited, he had an invite every month 8 years back, but he was always so busy that he thought once he got settled he could attend more.

The years past so quickly and now, no one from his year is getting married anymore, his associate and his friends are. Looking to Donna across from him, he caught her eyes and gently smiled, then looked to the guests all listening intently to the verse.

He saw a lady on the right of his eye turn her head to him. Once he realised who she was he couldn't just look away, it would look like he was avoiding her. At her wide smile the second he looked at her, Harvey gave his Specter grin, mentally saying hi to her.

After everything that's happened there was no way he could just ignore Esther and pretend what they did never transpired. He had called her weeks ago and he cleared everything up with her, and surprisingly she was over the moon when she called Harvey out on his feelings for Donna and he didn't deny it. Since then they had actually spoken a couple times and become friends.

Smiling at her further as Esther wagged her eyebrows towards Donna, giving him a flirty look joking at his closeness to Donna. He mentally laughed at how Harvey Specter was befriending previous one night conquests. In the past if he saw them in the same room he would run like the apocalypse was beginning but here he stood enjoying her presence.

* * *

Donna noticed how Harvey began to fiddle and adjust his standing position opposite her. She mentally accused men of being weak; if she could stand in these heels this long without collapsing then they could at least make it past the vows before looking like their body hurt.

Catching his roaming eyes she gave him a look as if to tell him to concentrate, but mostly unsurprised he drifted from Mike and Rachel's special day because of his inability of knowing what's going on.

She turned her head back to Rach as he continued looking around but she could see at the corner of her eye that Harvey was staring at something over by the guests. Discretely looking, she could see Harvey with his broad smile directed at Esther who was flirting right back at him.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her whole body began to rage at the sight, at the thought of what he could possibly be thinking and why they seemed so 'friendly'. She loved Esther but she knew this feeling, it was not a common one as she rarely had to feel it but she definitely felt it now. Jealousy.

Forgetting about the wedding Donna's eyes stuck to the spot where Rachel and mike stood but her mind far far away. Is this what it will be like being with him? Constantly being worried that he had another woman on his mind? Fighting with him about his flirty ways and then either letting him be that way despite her disagreement or he would have a chip on his shoulder because of her restrictions on him. Were they going to be that type of couple?

She had only been thinking at how he would feel for her if she chose him, treat her and make time for her in his busy and isolated lifestyle. But now she realises it's not just that, its weighing up if he could actually stop being with other woman for her.

She knows for a fact he would never cheat. Cheating isn't in his code. But he was at the end of the day Harvey Specter, any woman would drop her panties the second he used big law terms and gave them the signature Specter smile. Most of his life has been that, how was he going to handle just Donna?

Wait... No. I'm not just Donna. I'm **the** Donna. She thought to herself, picking herself right up off that floor her earlier thought threw her on. Why did she have to question him so much, to the extent that she threw herself under her own bus?

He had slowly showed her how he felt without her knowing, and then told her how he felt. Now was the time he showed her how he felt after his confession, while she was watching his every move. Seeing if he cracks under the pressure of meeting her relationship expectations of him, if he thinks they should be in one.

* * *

"Mike and Rachel have prepared their own vows for each other, Mike if you will." Father said motioning with his hand for Mike to start.

Mike nodded and squeezed Rachel's hands that lay in his.

"The moment I met you I could see you were special. Someone I never thought I even had a chance with." He smiled as everyone laughed.

Harvey listened intently, as he fixed his eyes on Donna, relating to every word that left Mike's mouth.

"Your heart is pure love that changed me to become a better man and you have this sparkle about you that lights up every person's day. I vow to never let that fade." Mike had forgotten everything he had written down. It had to be this way he thought, as he wrapped his head around just going with the flow and speaking what came to him. His whole life he has remembered every word he has ever read, but his own wonderfully romantic and witty wedding vows escaped his memory.

Rachel started to tear up as mike continued, but beside her, Donna looked to Harvey who was only focused on her. Donna's heart starting to rapidly beat as their eyes connected into an intense stare. Donna could see that he was letting her read him, as if he wanted to tell her something. So she concentrated on him while listening to mike.

"I vow to protect you and that beauty, inside and out, till kingdom come."

 **Forever and always.**

"I vow to come home to you every night and to wake up to you every morning." Donna watched Harvey as he lightly nodded to her at this. Her earlier questions of his ability to be satisfied with just her being answered.

 **I will never think of any woman other than you**.

"I vow that I will always admit that you're smarter no matter the situation" Mike continued, smiling brightly at a laughing Rachel.

Harvey discretely smirked to Donna as she raised her eyebrows asking if he could really do that. He could never admit that, that was part of their fun, proving who got one over the other.

 **I'm smarter. Full stop.**

Donna shook her head at his assurance, they both knew she was smarter, always, but it was way too much fun proving him wrong when he thought he was a know it all.

"I vow that no matter what comes between us, it will never change how I feel about you." Harvey's face was riddled in contest at mikes words.

 **I love you, but I can't guarantee that love if you eat all the popcorn.**

Donna smiled at this, giving him a naughty look that she would most definitely try finish all of it, just to watch him pout next to her on the couch.

"Rachel, I vow that your needs and wants will always be put first above mine." Mike finished slowly, explaining to Rachel that whatever he does from this day forward, will be for her.

Harvey couldn't agree more with this. He handed the ring from his jacket pocket to Mike, breaking eye contact with Donna for a second before diving back into her eyes.

 **You are every need and want I will ever have, if you'll have me, I will give you whatever your heart desires.**

Donna looked to Rachel, one to see her friend cry with joy as Mike put the ring on her finger while he said his I do's, but two because she was worried if Harvey 'spoke' to her anymore she might just start wailing herself.

"Rachel" father now beaming with happiness as he passed the chance to speak over to her.

"Mike, that moment we met, despite my reaction, you actually intrigued me. And every day since then I have learned something new. About you or something that you once read in a book." Rachel and the rest of the guests laughed at how true it was. He was always quoting some random fact from somewhere he read it from.

"You make my life whole, like any day without you is unbearable."

Still looking to her friend, Donna let the words sink in. She doesn't know life without Harvey in it. If he was ever gone, a huge chunk of her would be gone too.

"I vow to support you on every endeavour, celebrate with you on every achievement and pick you up if you ever fall."

Donna has always done that for him, from day 1 and she never wants to stop.

"I vow to listen and understand, and not jump to conclusions no matter my smarts. Whenever you're sick I will be by your side feeding you chicken soup, and never make fun of your man flu." Rachel jokes as she wipes away some of her tears under her veil, mentally thanking god for water proof mascara.

Donna laughed at this, these men always whined when they just got the bug. She could never not make fun of Harvey during man flu. That was her prime material to use against him when she teased.

"I vow to always love you." Rachel ended by pushing mikes ring along his finger.

Donna felt a tear fall from her eye, knowing most wouldn't think of it more than how adorable Mike and Rachel were, she didn't try hiding it.

She cried for the fact that she would always love him, no matter what. Seeing him now, reciprocating what's she's realising she feels too was a lot to take in.

After Rachel finally said "I do" to fathers questions Mike pulled back Rachel's veil.

"You may now kiss the bride." Father said, Mike grabbing a smiling Rachel to him as he gently kissed her.

Harvey clapped watching the now married couple. He shone with pride while he pushed a certain feeling of rejection down. He saw how Donna avoided him while Rachel spoke, and when Rachel mentioned loving Mike forever, he cracked at Donna's tears.

He had a nauseating feeling that she cried in disagreement, that she may love him but she couldn't dare look at him to reveal that she wasn't going to choose him.

* * *

Everyone stood outside the chapel, waiting for Mike and Rachel to exit into a showering of multi-coloured rose petals. Donna and Harvey stood closest to the door opposite each other, the uncertainty between them lost in the moment as they enjoyed everyone's company and cheering.

Donna whispered into Anna's ear who stood beside her, teasing her about Harold as they both laughed hysterically at his nervousness around all the bridesmaids. At the sound of the large chapel doors opening for the bride and groom to exit for their first official steps in marriage everyone got ready to throw. Donna held white petals in her hand and as Mike and Rachel took one step out the door she went ape crazy in making petals fall on them.

Across the battlefield of laughter she caught sight of Harvey; he smiled genuinely at the couple as he finished throwing before looking at her noticing her eyes on him. She watched as his smile slowly got smaller and stopped into a small stretch of his lips as he eyed her closely. She could see he was scared that she would reject him; she could see all he wanted was her happiness.

Looking back to Mike and Rachel now at the bottom of the steps nearing the vintage Mercedes heading to the Plaza for the reception, donna imagined that being her in that beautiful dress. She looked at mike and could only see one face on top that body.

Everyone had turned to Mike and Rachel leaving Donna and Harvey to their own.

Every part of her yearns for him despite her objections. The way his eyes move over her like she was his no matter what she says, should make her mad but it makes her fill with content.

She licks her lips as his eyes reach hers begging her to just get it over with. To just put him out of his misery of waiting for the guillotine blade to slice through him.

Dropping all she's stressed about behind she storms over to him whispering,

"fuck it."

Before launching herself to him, grabbing his face forcefully as she kissed him. Revelling in every motion of theirs lips as he moaned deeply into her.

* * *

 **Yaaaaaay!**

 **One more chapter and get ready for sooooo much fluff!**

 **Overwhelmed by all of your support! I wont lie, I was under pressure ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Harvey watched as Donna walked hurriedly over to him through the raining rose petals. Frowning in confusion as to what she was doing, he heard her whisper 'fuck it' before she was invading his personal space and yanked his head forward with her hands to meet her lips.

He responded immediately as her lips touched his. All the ups and downs, the hot and cold, the yes and no he's been receiving from her battered him up. But this, the way she makes him feel like home, the way he cant think of anything else but her, it was all worth it. He would go through all those panic attacks and self-loathing moments again if it meant he got to be with Donna at the end.

Their kiss was aggressive, like Donna was claiming him, nothing like his compassionate one from the night before. Reaching his hands up to her face he gently pulled her lips off of his, not wanting to end it but needing to know what this meant.

Harvey's mind was racing a million miles per hour as he thought about what happens from this moment on, his whole life basically in her hands at this point.

"Donna" Harvey says looking deep into her eyes for an indication on what she was trying to tell him with this kiss. He has to know if this was for real, because he can't beat around the bush with her; it's either all or nothing. His heart can't take in between any longer.

He's shown her how he feels, told her and practically got married to her along with Mike and Rachel. In between does not exist in his future of them.

Donna rolled her eyes at him, but a playful smirk on her face, specifying exactly what this meant. When it dawned on him, his eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning with an innocent smile pulling at his lips.

She had chosen him? She was really his? From this moment forward they were….a couple? Harvey's brain ran through all these questions he's wanted to answer yes to for so long. Smirking at the fact that their lives would be a 100x better from here on.

"Shut up." Donna whispered as if she was in his head too, watching his adorable face take this is all, she dove back into him, crashing her lips against his so he couldn't try pull away.

She wanted to stop thinking; she just wanted to feel what she has craved. By kissing him she's forced herself to take this leap, not being able to turn back on her decision now, not that she really wants to anyway but a part of her is chicken shit scared when it comes to Harvey.

Despite her initiation of the kiss, Harvey took full control thereafter. Biting her bottom lip then pecking her a couple times before slowly kissing her again. Like he was making up for all these lost years of not getting to kiss her good morning, quickly kissing her when he bumps into her at work, and teasingly bite her when they bicker , cuddled into each other on the couch, over something most probably trivial.

Donna finally pulled back and watched as Harvey's eyes remained closed. Opening slowly as he composed himself from the effect she had on him. She shook her head at his cheeky look once he laid eyes on her, butterflies tickling her insides as she teasingly stared back at him.

No longer the unsure, oblivious Harvey who ignored what he felt and searched for an easy exit. What stood before her was the man that would forever make her weak to her knees, his confident smile and loving eyes ,quick wit and gorgeous jaw line all laid out in front of her… for her , and only her.

Donna took a step back putting distance between her and Harvey, knowing the rest of the party's eyes would start to roam as the wedding car pulled away with a roar. Her and Harvey have never been the type for PDA with previous relationships, sure she would hold her previous boyfriends' hands or peck them on the lips in public but she never liked to be attached to someone's side, she loved her independence and she also knows for a fact that Harvey would drop kick any woman out the door the second she invaded his space without him instigating it. But the way her body feels like it's being pulled forward at her retreat from him, like two magnets attracting. It's going to be hard for her to not want to be enveloped in him all the time.

* * *

Marcus stood at the bottom of the stairs amongst the crowd of people. He drifted from the conversation him and Louis were currently having and noticed his brother missing. Discretely scanning the area he found Harvey and Donna standing next to each other still by the chapel door, bodies slightly turned to one another as they watched Mike and Rachel's car drive off. Marcus could see Harvey was desperately trying not to smile, Marcus definitely knew that look.

When they were kids Harvey always had it stuck onto his face every time he got something his way. A memory popped up in Marcus's head of when Harvey had to share his bike with him because he had broken his, they fought almost every day because of that bike. Harvey was angry not only because he had to share what was his, but also because Marcus would probably get a new one and not him. But his face lit up just like the one he's wearing currently when their dad brought home a new bike for Harvey so Marcus could get Harvey's old one.

Ignoring Louis's statement about the current economics of the restaurant business, Marcus politely excused himself and walked up the chapel stairs to Harvey and Donna. Catching his older brother's attention as he approached, he gave Harvey a knowing look which earned him a slight smirk in response.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Marcus said to Donna as he stopped on the step just below the couple.

"You did, but you're more than welcome to say it again…it's hard for most to resist this beauty." Donna replied with a small smile and a shrug like this was a common occurrence. Her words intentionally teasing at Harvey who stood beside her.

"Well then ..." Marcus started, glancing to Harvey quickly to give his brother a playful look. Marcus wondered if Harvey had finally got her. By the look he had on earlier he was pretty sure Harvey swayed her but it was always fun to prod a bit.

"You are the most beautiful woman here, you look ravishi…" Marcus felt his brother lean closer, obviously seeing the need to end his little childish game of 'poke at Harvey'.There was no doubt Marcus thought Donna was beautiful, she was a goddess more like. But Marcus knows he has **the** most beautiful woman in his life already and has only one intention right now. To see his big brother finally admit he's whipped.

"Shouldn't you call your **wife**?" Harvey interrupted him sharply, standing tall as if his younger brother couldn't get a rouse from him. Marcus loved to toy with him; ever since they were kids he found fun in provoking Harvey. Being the oldest Harvey always felt he had to take things seriously but Harvey could always make a little time to knock his brother back down in their little games.

Donna arched her brow amused by their antics but also Harvey's quick response to Marcus's compliment. She always could tell that it made Harvey uncomfortable to hear other people complementing her but this was the first time he has ever stopped them, and it being his own brother too. Like he is any threat Donna thought to herself jokingly.

Marcus laughed at Harvey's response, then slowly nodding at him before jogging back down the stairs to leave.

Donna looked at Harvey questioningly before she started to walk down the stairs to Rays car. She came with Rach and her plan was to just hitch a ride with someone to the reception, so Harvey came in pretty handy right now.

"Is this your first protective boyfriend moment?" Donna asked turning her head back to him as he followed behind her. Everyone was walking along the street to their respective cars or taking photos by the well-manicured front garden of the chapel.

"Boyfriend?" Harvey smirked to her, feeling like he was back in school asking the hottest girl out.

"What. Did you think I kiss people like that to declare friendship." Donna said, rolling her eyes at him and stopping in her tracts to see his reaction.

Harvey frowned and quickly shook his head as an image of all the people she's friends with receiving that welcome by her.

"You will have no friends then. Only me." Harvey said affirmatively. He moved past her to open Rays car door for her to get in, glaring at her like she had no choice in this matter.

Donna smiled immediately, wondering if he noted what he had actually said.

"Sure thing, friend" Donna winked and strolled past him getting in the car.

As Donna scooted over to the farthest seat, Harvey looked to the chapel sighing heavily, thinking that there's no way that they can be friends, and will ever be just friends.

"Hey friend, can we get going, I'm meeting a guy there," Donna interrupted Harvey's thoughts with a twinkle of pleasure in her eye.

"Donna!" Harvey groaned from outside the car. She couldn't keep in her laugh when his head popped in her view of the open door. He leaned down with a 'don't test me' look , his tuxedo jacket pulling open as he rested both his hands on the car roof while his eyes stared her down and his jaw firmly clenched.

'NO way in hell' he told himself and brought one hand down to lift his index finger and shake it in front of her telling her 'no', as she pouted in response.

All ray heard was a squeal come from Donna after the sound of the back door of his car close. He wasn't sure what that meant. He had never heard that come out of her mouth before but the echo of Harvey's light chuckle following put a bright smile on his face. 'My man!' he said to himself laughing as he nodded his head in success. Ray pulled off for the Plaza hotel, reveling in the moment that Harvey had finally woken up and gotten his girl.

* * *

Harvey took a large gulp of his scotch as he sat at the bride and grooms table. He noted he needed another drink when there was no more liquid flowing into his mouth. Putting the glass down, Mike who sat on his left, nudged him to concentrate while the whole party laughed.

Donna was currently killing her speech. Harvey had sat down 2 minutes ago feeling confident with his when the second Donna started hers he had signaled to the waiter to top him up.

All his time and effort on his speech trying to make it as special for Mike as possible completely over shadowed by Donna in just one sentence of hers.

Sure he expected it, after all she was Donna. But could the woman just not let him be better at one damn thing! He thought grumpily, trying to catch the waiter's eyes for yet another drink.

Harvey had tried getting Mark's (the waiter) attention three times now. Soon he would have to throw his glass at him so the idiot could get the hint. At another loud laugh and applause from the wedding guests as Donna made a joke about Harvey, he rolled his eyes and just stole Mikes, who which of course was too enthralled with Donna to even notice.

"To Mike and Rachel!" Donna finished as she raised her glass in the air. She looked over to the boys seeing Mike question Harvey where his drink was, with Harvey shrugging it off like he had no idea while he sipped his 'own'. Donna smiled as Harvey met her glance, he narrowed his gorgeous brown eyes at her with playful anger and she winked at him in response.

* * *

Donna felt Harvey's hand catch hers as she stood watching Mike and Rachel dance as Rachel's parents started joining in at the right of the open space. Smiling up at him he returned it as they moved into the space for their turn to dance too.

Harvey was nervous to say the least. The last time they did this they were both pretty drunk and in no better words, 'uninvolved'. He wanted to pull her into him but with all these eyes trained on them, he didn't know what to do. It would be obvious to everyone if they danced like they both wanted, that they were a couple. They hadn't discussed the specifics of their relationship yet, and now wouldn't be the best time to reveal that they were together. Harvey knows Donna also wouldn't want to divert the attention from Mike and Rachel to them.

As the guests all seemed to join in, the dance floor was full with moving bodies. Harvey inched a little closer to Donna, wanting more contact as this one hand on her mid back and other holding her hand to the side thing was not working for him. Plus they were now lost in the crowd of people.

Donna snaked her hand that lay in his up to meet her other behind his head. He rested his now free hand on the small of her back. Both smiling to each other before Donna glanced around.

"Harvey." Donna said pulling her head back so she could look at his face fully as they slowly swayed to the sounds of Ed Sheeran.

"Mmm?" he responded happily.

Donna motioned her head to her right for him to look at something.

Harvey turned to his left to see Louis standing by himself by the dessert table watching 90% of the party dance, the other 10% being him, and Rachel's great uncles and aunts who were content in sitting and watching the 'youngsters'.

Looking back at Donna faking that he didn't quite catch her drift, she smiled sweetly at him, lightly begging him for something he doesn't want to do.

Ignoring her completely he pulled her against him like he didn't see anything. He heard a light chuckle escape her lips at his antics and she pushed from him again. Now creating a space between them as she detached her arms from around his neck.

"Seriously. Again! It's not my fault he has no social skills with women." Harvey said more disappointed that he can't have her close rather than actually being annoyed.

"Please." Donna said now desperately. Saying it more as a sorry rather than asking for permission. As she took a large step back from him Harvey sighed.

"Once again you're leaving me for him." Harvey said frowning that they are having a moment but she is putting Louis in the way.

Donna looked at Harvey, pursing her lips with attitude that he would bring that up. A dash of challenge crossing her facial features.

If that's how he wants to play. Fine. Donna thought as she turned to walk away.

Harvey rolled his eyes realizing his joke didn't go quite as he planned. Then again he didn't really anticipate what any outcome would be. But he has a feeling she's going to make him suffer for bringing that up, and he is weirdly excited to see what happens.

"Donna come on..." Harvey teased trying to grab her arm to pull her back but she ignored him and waited for the couple in front of her to move slightly so she could get past.

"Is this our first fight?" Harvey said jokingly at her. Making fun of this match that has just begun, mimicking her 'firsts' from earlier.

Donna squeezed her lips tight but they lifted slightly to the side, her fake anger almost breaking into a smile as she turned to him one last time before moving to go to Louis.

Harvey watched as she walked away to go chat with a lonely Louis. She had a huge heart, he had to admire her for it. Despite the fun she was having, she found an opportunity to brighten someone else's day too.

Harvey was about to head to his seat when someone tugged his arm. Turning in confusion he was surprised to find one of Rachel's aunts standing in front of him, a flirty look on her face.

Without asking for permission she grabbed him and threw his arms around her to dance. Harvey didn't mind this; he was of course a gentleman and would dance with any lady no matter her age if she asked. But he felt this was more than just a dance to her.

"I saw you earlier. You are one decadent man." Aunt Lily said looking lovingly at a blushing Harvey.

As the song ended and half of the people moved off the dance floor, Harvey thanked the heavens that he could just politely thank her and move to safety. But she held onto him tighter waiting for the next song to start. Harvey looked over the short woman, with faded red hair resting fluffily on her head.

His eyes finally found Donna as she stood talking to Louis. Her body faced Louis as she spoke animatedly. Distracted by her, Harvey almost forgot he was dancing with this lady until she turned them around , resulting in his back facing Donna.

Looking down to Aunt Lily, he proudly thought that this was probably the best dance of this lady's life and that she would be very popular at her tea dates with her friends when she tells them of her experience with the sexiest man alive.

"Is there a lucky woman? Or do I still have a chance." Aunt Lily said naughtily and grabbing Harvey's ass with her left hand quickly before bringing it back up to his neck.

Harvey was mortified. He had just been inappropriately touched by a 70 year old. Completely stunned he stumbled to his words as he slowly turned them around as they danced.

"I...uh ... I do. Unfortunately?" Harvey squeezed out awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. He looked up to see Donna standing by herself with a glass of wine in hand and a huge grin on her face. Harvey quickly motioned to her with his eyes to come save him but she instead watched him further as she took a long sip from her glass. A mischievous smile playing at her lips

Rolling his eyes at her he looked down to Lilly, smiling apologetically, but not really, at his revealing of his committed status.

"Well that's alright darling, all the …" aunt Lilly started looking him up and down hungrily before continuing

"Sensual ones are always picked first." She said as she rubbed her hands up and down the top of his collar bone.

Harvey let out an awkward laugh at this, how do you even respond to that! He thought as he wanted to peel her cougar hands off of him. Mike had warned him that Rachel had some needy aunts but he would never have guessed the extent of this need.

"I'm **very** sorry to interrupt but I need to steal Harvey for a second."

Harvey's eyes grew in delight as Donna finally ended his punishment. With a relieved expression on his face he smiled at aunt Lilly as she let her vice grip on him go.

"I have a feeling that's going to be you in 30 years." Harvey joked as they strolled away from the dance floor towards the bar.

Raising her eyebrow at him with a disgusted expression she slapped his arm playfully as he laughed.

* * *

"It means a lot to us that you're here" Rachel said as she and Mike approached Jessica standing at the corner of the black and gold bar.

Without breaking her concentration across the bar she replied pleasantly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Smiling to herself at her double meaning.

Mike hugged Rachel to his side, kissing her lightly on the head as he caught sight of what Jessica was focused on.

Donna and Harvey stood facing each other, a teasing smile on both their faces as Harvey leaned on the bar but more importantly closer to her. Mike had never seen Harvey look so happy. His smile reached across his whole face as his eyes sparkled as they fixed to Donna.

Looking back to Jessica with a nod Mike realized she had known all along as she didn't even seem slightly shocked at how Harvey and Donna have been acting with each other today.

As much as Donna and Harvey have been 'trying' to hide it, everyone had noticed that something was going on.

"You knew didn't you?" Mike asked her somewhat impressed that she had seen what Donna and Harvey have hid from themselves and everyone else all these years.

"The moment he introduced her" Jessica replied now turning to the newly married couple smiling.

She remembers the way Harvey was so excited to show Donna where they would work. Jessica didn't understand at first why he fought so hard to have Donna at the firm but when Donna stood in front of her that first day, with a cocky smirk on her face. Jessica knew from that moment it was game over for Harvey. Donna would give right back the shit he gives her and he would never be able to look at another woman the same.

"It was obvious." Jessica finished now facing Mike with a testing expression, seeing if he had been observant enough to notice.

"Well... yea if I think…. Wait!" Mike started, thinking back to all the times he questioned the way they looked at each other or why Harvey was so tough when it came to Donna, but Mike realized something else now too.

"Your favorite couple. You were talking about them!" Mike exclaimed, remembering when he and Rachel joked that they were Jessica's favorite couple at the firm but it seemed another couple had years' worth of more points over them.

Jessica laughed and nodded as she glanced one last time to Donna and Harvey. Grabbing her drink she smiled in the glass at how much Harvey had grown, and how grateful she is that Donna had been there every step of the way in making him who he is today.

* * *

"What's with the smug look?" Donna asked as she stood next to Harvey at the bar. She's sure she just teased him about the type's he attracts and he should be grateful for her charitable actions of being with him, but despite her top of form jabs he was far too happy with himself.

With a light shrug he turned his body to her as he leaned on the bar. His face lighting up as he took in her beauty, loving the thought that he can admire that face every day now without being worried that he might get caught staring or worse, actually admit he liked the view.

Smiling brightly at her Harvey leaned his head closer to her teasingly.

"I won" he said cockily, basking in his victorious plan. A plan that seemed to change drastically with each stage but results still yielding exactly what he wanted, Donna by his side for the rest of his life.

Donna couldn't help but shake her head at him, impressed he had the guts to say that considering him knowing she is no one's prize but smiling at him as she licked her lips and titled her head up to him as she thought of how wrong he was.

Donna stepped closer to him, now inches separating their faces from touching. With her typical Donna attitude she whispered playfully.

"That was warm ups. The game has only just started."

Harvey laughed and picked up his drink, clanging it to the glass that was cradled in her hand. Smirking at their toast to a lifetime of bickering, teasing, joking and downright pulling whatever stunt they can to get one up on the other.

 ***The end***

* * *

 **I hope this story lived up to all your expectations, wants and needs.**

 **I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and reading all your reviews!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me till this last chapter.**

 **let me know what your final thought is!**

 **:D:D:D**


End file.
